Field of Innocence
by Lupo Pazzesco
Summary: A lifetime lived in thirteen hours. She tried to forget after she escaped him, but now...now she must return to face the consequences of her time there. Consequences no one could have expected.
1. I Still Remember

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at fanfiction in the Labyrinth genre and I ask that all you lovely readers keep that fact in mind. I've had this idea bouncing around my skull for a while and finally decided to start fleshing it out. Here's hoping it's something original and entertaining, for that's the purpose, isn't it? I ask for patience, as I am hoping to slowly develop the plot. Read on and feel free to tell me exactly what you think, I'm always open to suggestions, criticisms, and flames, as they make the best s'mores. Happy reading, everyone!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and all it's characters are property of Jin Henson studios, etc. I own no rights of the movie or its characters, though I would enjoy an hour alone with David Bowie in those tights… Ah yes, all original characters are my creation though, so I'd appreciate being asked before they're tortured, maimed, and/or killed. Thank you.

Field of Innocence  
Chapter 1: I still remember…

_It is said in the Underground that the ruler does not choose his land; rather, the land chooses its ruler. While the Fae may fight wars and form treaties to better their kingdoms, when all is said and done, it is the land itself that has the final say, whether they are aware of it or not. It is a potent entity that grants power to those deemed worthy. And those who are greedy and malicious often meet an unfortunate end at the hands of the very thing they would control. It is a belief that has faded in the minds of all creatures, yet it should not have been. Now, it is a belief that must be revived, lest the very balance of the two worlds be forever skewed…_

Shadows danced at the edges of the streetlights, teasing the edges of the small circles, not quite daring enough to enter. They had other matters to attend to this night. They were busy trying to shield the unfolding scene, to hide the figure that darted through the alleyways, running from an unknown pursuer. But it wasn't meant to be on this night. On this night, they failed in their task, and could only cloak the walls in inky blackness as the confrontation ensued.

A small figure dashed through the city streets, lost and confused, and always afraid. It was wrong, it wasn't meant to be here like this. It just wanted to go home. Now, as a wall loomed unforgiving in its path, there was no choice but to turn and face the thing that chased it.

"P-please, don't hurts me! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to do anything!"

Shadows lengthened and stepped back, allowing the entrance of the second figure into the dim light. The silence that followed was heavy as judgment was pending. Finally, a voice.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your world."

"It was an accident! I swears! I just want to go home!"

"Very well, I can send you home. Only if you give your word never to come back!"

"Yes! Yes! I swears it. I'll never come back here again" Nodding vigorously, agreeing to any terms, just to be able to leave.

A soft spoken incantation, a flash of light, and the creature was gone leaving only the shadows to slink back from the moonlight that filtered through the clouds. 

From the shadows stepped a young woman, confusion crossing her features as she questions the empty night air, her only companion.

"What was a goblin doing Aboveground?"

She stared at the empty spot where the creature stood for only a moment longer before she wrapped her arms around her slim frame and made her way back into the night. 

The incessant ringing of her alarm clock brought Sarah out of the ballroom, giving her the first clue that she was dreaming yet again. Her second clue came when she cracked one eye open to the blinding sunlight and saw the disarray of her bedroom through bleary vision. Shaking her head to clear out the remaining vestiges of sleep from her mind she sat up and stretched slowly, wincing as her neck reminded her how stiff it was at this hour. She glanced at her clock. 7:15 am. She'd gotten little more than four hours of sleep, so it was a good night, she supposed. Scowling, she caught a glimpse of her Botany books and grimaced. Well, perhaps not that great of a morning when she had a test in forty-five minutes. 

Reluctantly dragging herself out of bed, she showered quickly, changing into a pair of jeans and an oversized T-shirt. She padded barefoot down the hallway of her small apartment in the direction of the kitchen, foregoing shoes with the intent of making some kind of breakfast to start the day. 

Several minutes later, she was leaning against the gleaming white countertop, peeling a banana while two slices of bread toasted slowly. She mentally ran down the checklist in her mind of things to do. 

Take test, go to class, go to work, finish writing a paper, study for the next test, and…answer the phone. The incessant pealing broke through her reverie and she reached for the annoying piece of plastic.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? Glad I caught you!"

"Hi, dad. Is something wrong? This is kind of early for a phone call."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but listen, I was wondering if you could possibly make it home this weekend for dinner. We haven't seen you in a while, and it'd be nice to touch base."

"I don't know, dad. I've got a test in a few minutes, another next week and a paper to write. I don't think this weekend's good for me." Inwardly she winced at the repetitiveness of the lies she told each time her family called. 

"I understand that, Sarah, but Toby's got a big game coming up this weekend, and I think it'd be great if you could surprise him and come down and cheer him on. It's not that long of a trip by bus, and we'll cover the fare."

She felt her heart sink at the mention of her little brother. She knew she wasn't being fair to him, and that's probably why she gave in.

"All right, go ahead and send a ticket for Friday afternoon, I'll get there that evening and stay until Sunday."

"Great! Toby will be so excited. We'll see you on Friday. Good luck on your test, sweetie."

"Thanks, dad. Talk to you later." She hung up and slumped back against the counter. 

"Great, just great." She spoke to the empty apartment. "The council's just going to _love _this." She glanced at her watch and rushed to grab her books. Class first, council later. It was going to be one hell of a day.

Later that afternoon, Sarah walked off of her college campus and headed towards a familiar warehouse on the other side of town. She was glad that she was going to school in a small New England town. She wasn't too far away from home, but at the same time, there was enough distance between herself and her family that she felt fairly independent. She supposed it was better this way, though she missed her hometown something fierce. She'd needed a change, and in this case, it was for the better. She frowned as she thought of the many times she had to cancel plans with her family, and revised her thoughts. Maybe it wasn't always for the better, but there were just some things that couldn't be helped, really. Shaking her head as she realized she was once again arguing with herself, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. There was enough time to have a nervous breakdown later. Right now, she had business to attend to.

Once inside the doorway, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light before making her way down a long hallway. Turning into the last door on the left, she blinked as bright light assaulted her senses, forcing her to squint into the room. It was always disorienting, going from one extreme to another, but then, that's how they liked it, the council members. The standard reason given was that it kept everybody alert and ready for any surprises, though how they believed forcing people into premature blindness was a good thing was beyond her.

"Sarah? Is that you? We weren't expecting you until this weekend." A tall man came into her field of vision and Sarah smiled. At 6'3", Brett Hackard was a good six inches taller than her at least, but his lean build and prematurely grey hair gave the appearance of frailty. Sarah knew better though, there was a hidden strength in that slender frame, and if you looked closely enough, there was an almost feral intelligence in those pale grey eyes. 

"Hi, Brett. Plans have changed. I have to put in an appearance with the family this weekend, they're starting to get slightly suspicious of my never coming home."

"Bull, they played the Toby card, didn't they?"

Sarah winced; he did know her, all too well. "There's apparently a big Little League game this weekend, and it's really important to him. My father thought it would be a good surprise if I showed up and supported him."

Brett shook his head. "And you'd do anything for your brother. Dammit, Sarah, they are not going to like this! You know the rules."

Sarah frowned. "I do know the rules, but this was last minute. Besides, there's also a rule not to let anyone suspect, right? I have to do this."

"I know, I know, but it's not me you have to prove that to. I'll go ahead and explain it to them myself; they'll listen to me more. Get out of here, ok?

Sarah smiled in relief. "Thanks, Brett, I owe you."

Brett grinned, "And I aim to collect, bright and early too. Be here at 5:30. We'll have an extra long training session, so you don't lose your edge during your weekend retreat."

Sarah stifled the groan she knew he was waiting for. "Fine. I'll see you then." She turned and walked out of the room and back down the hallway, asking herself just why she was doing this again.

It had started almost immediately after her return from _there_, right after the celebration in her room. She noticed that her reflexes seemed to be just a little sharper and slight changes in her perception of things. She brushed it off as shock of some sort, duly recorded her every thought and impression in her journal, and removed even the slightest hint of that foray into insanity from her room. Her life as she knew it was changed, but like all such events, the results of such changes weren't evident overnight. They were more subtle. After all, no one can change themselves overnight, can they? Of course they couldn't.

She chose instead to carry on as if it hadn't happened, though her life was already affected. She still remained the quiet girl in school, staying inconspicuous, though she'd taken to studying more and more, while retreating into fantasies less and less. Finally, after she graduated, Sarah realized, that her one experience with the supposed supernatural had pretty much stamped out her infatuation with anything magical and rid her of all desire to pursue a career in theater or film. Instead, she felt that she was best suited to a different lifestyle, though what it was, she wasn't quite sure. Feeling that it was best to sever any link to that memorable night, she applied and was accepted to Oldham Mills Private College, a small university, in an even smaller town, just a five hours drive from home. 

All ties could not be severed though. Her relationship with Toby had changed since that fateful night, and she slowly became a big sister any parents would be proud of, always happy to baby-sit, patiently teach, and just plain play with the young boy. He was her one true tie to her hometown, when you got right down to it, and it was a bond that wasn't easily broken. Mentioning Toby was always a sure way to get her to comply with any request, and her parents weren't ashamed to do so, when they felt she was secluding herself from them. It wouldn't have been that much of a problem, if her first year of college hadn't proved to be more eventful than anyone could ever have imagined.

Normally, any freshmen in college would be the first to say that it's an experience that isn't easily forgotten, but for Sarah, the phrase took on a whole new meaning. For, the initial shock she classified after her trip through the Labyrinth was more than just shock. Somehow, she had…changed. How, she didn't know. Why, she didn't know. She just…didn't know. All she was aware of however was that the stress and frustration of her first year at college unlocked something within her, and that, apparently, was one of those instances when her life _did_ change overnight. She, Sarah Williams, had developed a gift of some kind, though she didn't know what to make of it. 

Now, given the situation, and her experiences in life thus far, she was more than willing to just push it to the back of her mind, forget about it, and carry on with her life. However, fate had other plans, or so it would seem. She was met outside of her last class one afternoon by a man and a woman, claiming to know of her gift, and willing to show her how to use it. Despite every alarm in her head going off, Sarah still retained some vestige of that girl who loved intrigue and the thrill of the unknown. She was also a young woman who was growing frustrated with having to make a willful effort every morning not to wake to objects floating in the air around her. She walked the short distance to the car they had waiting and stepped into what was later dubbed her future. 

She had her first experience with the council that day, the unreadable faces of five men staring down at her and asking questions about things they couldn't possibly have known. She had a gift, they told her, than ran deeper than any of them could possibly fathom, and she was needed to help maintain that delicate balance between the Aboveground and the Underground. Naturally, she was shocked that anyone actually knew about the Underground other than her. That was her downfall. From there on, it was a whirlwind of training – Brett introduced himself in one breath and was testing her physical prowess the next – information processing and lessons on the intricacies of what exactly the council did. 

That was three years ago, and she had been a member of the organization ever since. It had no real name, as it thrived on secrecy, but she was a member all the same, working with the others to keep the barrier that separated the worlds in place. Throughout her entire time there, she had never mentioned her visit to the Underground. From the impression she received, the Underground was believed to be a place of horrors, meant to be kept separate from the real world. Rather than contest, she kept her peace, knowing that for every task she completed, she made this world that much safer for Toby.

Blinking groggily, Sarah peered at the bus station in front of her. The trip was shorter, apparently, when one dwelled on the past six years of life. She reached absently up for her bag, stretching as she walked to the door. She could see her father waiting patiently inside the terminal. She couldn't help but smile, he hadn't changed a bit. She walked up to him as he checked his watch and looped her arm through his, startling him momentarily.

"Sarah! Look at you, all grown up."

"I haven't changed since you saw me at Christmas, dad."

"I know, honey, but it's still hard for me to believe that you're 21 now. My little girl's an adult now."

Sarah shook her head and smiled up at him. "Come on, dad. I want to get home in time to surprise Toby before he has to go to bed."

The drive to her old house took no time at all and Sarah could feel a slight twinge of excitement at being home again. Her father held the door open, calling out a boisterous "We're home!" as they stepped inside.

"We? But dad, you just went to get some-Sarah!" A blonde head appeared at the top of the stairs, only to fly down as the figures in the doorway became apparent.

Sarah laughingly caught Toby as he rocketed towards her. "Toby! It's so good to see you! Look at you, you're huge! What've they been feeding you?" She held him out at arm's length to examine him before ruffling his hair and pulling him into another hug.

"Sarah, what're you doing here? Are you coming to my game? This is great!" Toby grinned and shouted as Karen came into the room. "Mom! Sarah's here!"

"I can see that, Toby. Now, it's getting late, and you need to get ready for bed. You've got a big game tomorrow, remember."

Toby sighed dramatically. "Do I have to?"

Karen smiled at her son but remained firm. "Yes, Toby you have to. Tell Sarah and your father goodnight, and go get some sleep."

Toby pouted slightly, but did as he was told. "Night, dad. Night, Sarah. It's gonna be a great game tomorrow!" He ran back up the stairs and the sound of his door shutting echoed through the house.

Karen turned to Sarah. "It's a good thing you came, Sarah. You really made him happy."

Sarah smiled and shrugged out of her coat. "Yeah, I'm glad I came too. It's good to see you again, Karen."

"There's some hot chocolate for you in the kitchen if you'd like, and your room's ready if you'd rather go to bed."

"I think I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep, but thanks for the offer. It's been a long day."

Her father nodded. "All right then, sweetie. We can catch up tomorrow, go get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dad, Karen. See you in the morning." Only too eager to escape the ensuing awkward silence, Sarah went up the stairs and into her own room, looking forward to a night of eight actual hours of sleep.


	2. Slowly those feelings

Author's notes: Wow, people actually responded. Thanks for the kind feedback! And an extra thank you to alornidanya for pointing out my mistake. Yes, the title of this story, and the title of the chapters are from the song Field of Innocence, by Evanescence. I suppose I'm strange, but I feel that a good deal of that song applies to the Jareth/Sarah story and history, at least from Sarah's POV, but then, I tend to relate any situation to a song of sorts. I'm a big music fan, and that's just me, I guess…

Ok, this chapter is going to be slow, kind of like the first. I'm slowly building the plot, and I expect Jareth to make an appearance in the next two or three chapters, but we'll see. I just hope that this will placate readers until then. Well, this and the promise that chapter three is already in the works. Hope you like! And thanks again for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Labyrinth, all characters and rights belong to Jim Henson Studios. Nor do I own any rights to the song Field of Innocence by Evanescence; I'm just using it for inspiration. Any original characters that appear do belong to me however, and I ask that you refrain from torturing, maiming, and/or killing them, they enough to worry about when dealing with me.

Field of Innocence

Chapter 2: Slowly Those Feelings…

_She was in the ballroom again, dancing on air, or so it felt. The crush of the crowd vanished the second she looked into his eyes behind that mask. She could drown in them, literally, if given even half a chance. But no, there was something tickling at the back of her mind. There was something she had to do…_

_ She was beating on the walls, shattering them with a chair an instant before she was falling…falling…falling…_

_ She landed hard. Darkness was surrounding her, but she instinctively knew she was back in the Labyrinth, in some barren, unused portion that she doubted had ever played host to a living creature; human, goblin or otherwise. She tightened her grip on her bow as she stood, eyes scanning every shadow, fearing that it hid the enemy. She would not be taken by surprise, not this time. She would win the battle._

_ Wait…when did she carry a bow? And what battle? This was different from before, when she landed in the junkyard, but then, this was the Labyrinth. Things weren't always what they seemed, right? She had a mission, to get to the castle in the center of the Labyrinth, and retrieve what was stolen. And she had to do it within thirteen—_

_No, no, no! That was all wrong! There was a different reason for being here, but what was it? Why couldn't she remember? Why was everything so…different?_

_Pain exploding through her senses, driving her to the ground.__ Concentrating, she tried to rid herself of the residual pounding, reaching up to wipe away the sticky moisture at the base of her skull with one tentative hand. _

_ Sticky? Blood? But how could she not have seen that coming? Her vision blurred and still she risked looking up. One of the shadows drew closer, raising a sword. A very not nice looking sword…_

_In that second, she knew. She wasn't going to survive this. She was… _

"…dreaming? C'mon, Sarah, get up! You're gonna miss my game!" A rough hand was shaking her shoulder, and forced her out of her would be execution. 

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in her old room, Toby's face peering at her from above. She sat up with a start, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. "Wha…? Oh, Toby! What time is it?"

"My game starts in an hour! You've got to hurry up! Mom sent me to wake you when you ignored her knocking on your door."

Sarah glanced at the clock, confirming that she'd overslept and sighed. "Sorry, Toby. I'll get ready and meet you downstairs, ok?"

Toby nodded. "You'd better, or I'll tell dad to let the goblins take you!" Laughing he darted out the door and down the hallway.

Sarah sat frozen, a chill running down her spine as she stared at the empty doorway. She decisively shook her head after a moment.

_'No, it's not possible. It's just the stress, getting to you using a kid's joke. Now get up, get dressed, and go cheer your little brother on!'_

Mechanically, she moved through the orders she gave herself, yet she was unable to shake the feeling that something was completely and terribly wrong. Pushing that thought firmly from her mind, she finished dressing, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and made her way downstairs to where her family was waiting.

Hours later, she followed her little brother back into the house, a huge grin splitting her face. The game had been loud, rowdy, uninhibited and just what she needed. She hadn't felt this good in ages, and it was all due to sitting in the stands, making a fool of herself as she cheered Toby on. Granted, his team had lost the game, but Toby himself had managed to hit a double, scoring a much needed point. She smiled indulgently as Toby scowled over the loss. Despite how well he played, he had still wanted to win.

"I still think they should've done something with the other team's pitcher! He kept throwing the ball at me on purpose!"

Karen smiled, "Now, Toby, maybe he was just having a bad day. You still got a hit, and you played well. That's what counts."

"But, mom! It's not fair, we should've won!"

Sarah froze, the phrase echoing through her mind. Strangely enough, she could still hear _his_ reply.

_'You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is.'_

No, she wasn't going to dwell on that. Not now, not with her family. It was over and done with. She turned her attention back to her little brother and reached out to tug affectionately on his hair.

"I know it's an old saying, but it's true that it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, it's how you played the game. You did good today, Toby. You'll beat those guys the next time you play against them, I'm almost positive."

He regarded her with some suspicion. "You really think so?"

She nodded. "Definitely. You've got what it takes, you just need to practice."

He grinned and look to his parents. "You hear that? We're gonna beat 'em next time for sure!"

His father smiled back, "If you practice, remember?"

"Oh we will."

Sarah nodded, "Good, now I've got one other important piece of advice for you, Toby."

He looked up at her, "Really?"

She nodded, in complete seriousness, leaning down until she was staring directly into his expectant face. Somberly, she spoke. "Go take a bath. You smell."

"Sarah!" He protested, though she could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Mom, dad! Make her stop!"

She laughed and pulled him in for a hug before pushing him towards the stairs. "Seriously, go get cleaned up and maybe we'll have time to go to the park before dinner."

"All right! I'm going, I'm going!" He vanished up the stairs and into the bathroom.

She watched him go, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"He really misses you when you're gone."

Sarah sighed. "I know, dad, and I miss him too, but there's just so much to get done sometimes, that I even forget to sleep."

Karen frowned. "I realize you have a lot of work to keep you busy at school, Sarah, but don't you think family's important?"

There it was, that familiar tug of guilt that showed up every time the topic came up. She sighed and turned to face her father and stepmother. 

"Family is important to me, but so's my schoolwork. It's going to be my last year starting next fall, then I graduate. After that, I'll find a job and be able to come home more. I wish it was sooner, really I do."

Now it was her father that was frowning. "A year is an awfully long time, Sarah. I realize you have priorities, but they seem to be slightly skewed, don't you think?"

"Dad, I—"

He held up a hand, "I know, you're trying to establish yourself independently. But independent doesn't mean severing all ties with your family. We love you, Sarah, and we're here to help you. You don't have to do everything alone."

She could feel her heart clench in her chest. _'Oh, but I do, dad. You wouldn't understand half of what I do.'_

She was saved from responding when Toby came thundering down the stairs, demanding that Sarah take him to the park and help him practice. She smiled down at him and willingly complied, happy to return to one of the more peaceful areas of her childhood. Besides, the park was a perfect place to spend some quality time with Toby and sort out some thoughts. 

It was with that thought that Sarah found herself perched on a boulder, watching Toby taking practice swings, offering advice about his form, and laughing at his antics. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, enjoying his carefree nature, and keeping careful watch on the clock tower, to make sure they weren't late coming home, as she'd been many times in the past. Though circumstances were different, she was no longer…

Nope. She stopped those thoughts before they progressed further and looked up to watch the clouds instead. After a moment, Toby joined her, and they played the age old game of finding shapes in the sky.

"There's no way that's a dragon, Sarah, it looks like an eagle instead."

"An eagle? Nah. Definitely a dragon. What about that one over there?"

But Toby had stopped paying attention to the clouds when a movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Hey cool! An owl! I thought they only came out at night, though. Look, Sarah!"

Sarah looked quickly, and sure enough, a white owl had perched in the branches of a nearby tree. Clamping down on the sudden thrill of fear that shot down her spine, she answered nonchalantly.

"They usually do come out at night, and if this one's out, then it's time for us to go home for dinner. Grab your stuff and let's go, ok?"

Toby obliged and kept up a stream of endless chatter the entire time, never once noticing how Sarah kept glancing over her shoulder, watching for an invisible assailant.

Sarah was restless that night, to the point that she found it hard to sleep, which probably explained why she was standing at her bedroom window, watching the night creep by slowly. If she were still back at school, she'd be patrolling the night, looking for any rips in the veil between the two worlds, Aboveground and Underground, but she wasn't. She was home, with her family, and now she was restless. 

She wasn't sure why, exactly, but this particular time when she was home, the memories seemed that much stronger. Perhaps it was the fact that the anniversary of her adventure was drawing near. Perhaps it was the episode with the goblin earlier in the week. Whatever triggered it, she had dreamed about being _there_ every night since. When she thought about it, it was a pretty good reason for restlessness. A movement caught her attention, and to her surprise, a white owl glided past her window. 

_A white owl, beating its wings at the bedroom window, the only noise after Toby abruptly stopped crying. Louder and more frantic, until the shadow on the floor was no longer that of a bird, but that of a man. She can feel her pulse speed up as he steps into her line of sight, and her eyes widened dramatically._

_"You're him aren't you?"_

Sarah shook her head, snapping herself out of the memory. "No, it's not possible, I beat him, and he has no power over me."

As if to prove her point, she reached over and unlatched the window, opening it and leaning out slightly. A soft breeze caressed her cheek as she watched the owl arcing gracefully in the night; a silent dance illuminated in the moonlight, graceful and elegant. For a moment, she had the strangest idea that the owl was performing, and she was its audience. Before she could analyze further, the owl vanished, dipping low into a tree line, disappearing from her sight. 

Telling herself that the feeling of disappointment that welled was merely a side effect of being tired, she slowly closed the window and returned to bed. She wasn't quite sure why, but suddenly, she was too weary to stay awake any longer. Sleep rose to claim her, delivering her once more into the ballroom, to dance with the masked stranger until dawn.

Deep in the other realm, silence reigns, punctured only by the sound of a soft chuckling.

"Oh, this is too perfect, truly it is. So the girl dreams of her visit here, does she? Well, she must make her return soon then, so as not to feel so isolated. Perhaps she can be tempted with a dance and a promise."

The very atmosphere trembles at the pronouncement. If the air itself could withdraw from the creature's presence it would, rather than be polluted by its stench, but alas, it was not to be. The very stillness was permeated with the taint, suffering in silence as did the rest of the domain. 

"Little Sarah. Not so little anymore are you? I've great plans, and you fit in them quite nicely. It's only a matter of time, and persuasion…" 

The figure at the creature's feet trembles harder at these words, attempting to shrivel in on himself, become invisible so as to spare himself the coming pain. Unconsciously shrinking back in a futile attempt for self preservation

"Now now, we can't have that, now can we? Obedience is key, and those who can not be obedient, must be made an example instead." 

Energy crackles. Light flashes. And the silence is broken by the screams that rent the air. 

Pain.

Terror.

Blood.

Submission.

Death would leave happy this night.

Sunday came entirely too soon, and before she knew it, Sarah was on the bus and back in her small apartment. She was also back on duty. It seemed the Council was punishing her for her weekend indulgence by ordering her out on patrol the same night. To make things worse, she was forced to patrol with one of the most obnoxious members she'd ever met. Jason Whitmore, self proclaimed spoiled brat and suffering from the worst case of inflated ego she'd ever seen. 

He was handsome enough, she had to admit, well built, but not too muscular, with a shock of unkempt blue-black hair and black eyes, complemented by naturally tanned skin, but he knew he was handsome and that made him all the more unbearable. When he wasn't questioning her about her abilities and reasons for following the Council, he was asking her out, and after the fifteenth time, it went from persistent to just plain annoying. The fact that she was now forced to walk through the streets and alleys with him definitely made her less than happy, which forced her to remain silent and withdrawn; a fact that did not go unnoticed by her partner.

"You're unnaturally quiet tonight, sweetheart. Something wrong?"

"Don't call me sweetheart."

"Ok, touchy as well as quiet. Sorry, I'll shut up."

She inwardly rolled her eyes, knowing his momentary vow of silence wouldn't last long. Five minutes later, she was proven right.

"You know, the night would probably pass faster if we talked or something."

"I don't feel like talking."

"You don't feel much, do you? It's hard for me to even get a reading off you sometimes, and I can usually get through any shields." Jason was a powerful empath, trained by the Council since puberty to control his gift and use it to the best advantage, theirs.

Sarah frowned. "You're not supposed to be reading me, Jason. You're supposed to be keeping your mind open for anything that doesn't belong here."

"Can you blame me?" He absently pushed a lock of dark hair off of his forehead, which promptly fell back to its original spot as soon as he released it. "There's something about you Sarah. You're different from everyone else I've met that's involved in this."

Sarah looked surprised. "How so?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's something in your eyes. Sometimes I think you know more than the Council ever will about the Underground, but you keep it locked up, like it's a precious secret. It makes you a mystery, and mysteries intrigue me."

"I'm glad to know that I'm an interesting specimen."

"That's not it." He looked at her warily. "You're not going to throw me into a wall, are you?"

Sarah flushed at the reminder of her first week of training, when she was still learning control. The man and woman who'd come to her at school explained that she was a powerful telekinetic and telepath, one of the strongest they'd seen, and with training, she could prove very formidable, provided she learn control. 

Relieved to find a chance to prevent herself from floating a foot off of the bed every morning, Sarah jumped at the opportunity to train, though her first few weeks were a time she wanted to forget. Instead of rising to the bait, she merely shrugged.

"Why waste the energy? It's late, Jason, we're done patrolling and it's been clear the entire time. I'm calling it a night, I have class in the morning. Goodnight."

Jason gave her a half hearted wave as she walked away. "Sure, whatever. See you later, Sarah. We'll do lunch."

Sarah turned. "I am not going to go out with you, Jason, so just forget—" She was thrown to the ground by a powerful blast before she could complete the sentence and lay, stunned for a long while. 

Jason recovered quicker and was fast to exclaim. "What the hell was that? Sarah, you ok?"

Sarah rose to her knees. "I'm fine. It felt like something was thrown at the veil, maybe, but I don't know if anything got through."

Jason climbed to his feet and went to offer her a hand up. "I don't like it, it was too sudden."

Sarah nodded and brushed herself off as she stood. "Something's not right. Are you sensing anything?"

He shook his head, after concentrating for a moment. "No, nothing. I don't think anything came through, but we need to go report this."

Sarah nodded again and turned to go, but she couldn't help looking over her shoulder every few minutes as they walked. Somehow, she knew that despite Jason's assurances, something had come through the veil when they'd felt the blast. She didn't know what, but she had the sinking feeling that soon, very soon, she was about to find out.

That's it for now! Chapter three should be up sometime next week, I think. Unless fanfiction.net goes down again, then it'll be delayed. Here's to future chapters, any and all feedback is welcome, so please be kind and leave a review.


	3. Clouded By What I Know Now

Author's Notes: Yes, it's been over a year and a half since I updated, but I finally found all of my old files on the story, and was motivated (read "kicked in the ass") by a friend to continue this particular piece of work. I am sorry to say that it's still a somewhat slow chapter, but hopefully this will be the last one for a while yet, and some questions will be answered. (But I wouldn't hold my breath on that one. ) Also, can anyone tell me how to fix the format on this damned thing? I can't put a lot of spaces between parts of the chapter to indicate passage of time and I'm NOT happy with how it's turning out. I may end up taking it down to tweak if I can't fix it! Thanks for your patience, if you're still reading this fic, and I hope to hear some feedback. With that, onto chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the movie Labyrinth; it belongs to Jim Henson Studios. I also have no claim to the song Field of Innocence by Evanescence; I'm just using it for inspiration. All original characters do belong to me, however, no matter how much they claim otherwise, so I'd appreciate it if you refrained from bodily injuring them, at least until I'm through with them

Field of Innocence  
Chapter 3: Clouded By What I Know Now

Two days. Two long, agonizing days since she and Jason had reported the disturbance to the Council, and still they said nothing. Sarah was on her last nerve, dealing with the Council, classes, and dreams coming more and more frequently. And to top it all off, she was being called in to be questioned again. It wasn't that she was angry at being questioned repeatedly; she knew that it was important to have every detail, so a proper course of action could be taken. She just seemed to be highly agitated lately, ever since the incident. She wasn't sure why, but the feeling that she was being followed and watched had been steadily increasing to the point that she was beginning to feel somewhat paranoid, but she didn't dare bring the idea up to the Council. They had already sounded the all clear and stated that nothing had come through the veil, therefore there was nothing to worry about on this side. All efforts were to be put towards finding out just what, or who, was powerful enough to send such a strong blast at the veil.

Sarah bit her lip as she listened to the discussion going on around her. She had a fairly clear idea, but she knew she'd be dismissed, as she had no evidence that what she claimed really existed. And when she thought about it, what proof could she really offer? Unbidden, her gaze strayed to the wall on the far right, which was one large mirror. Why it was a mirror, she never found out, (and quite frankly never asked) but it was still there, and could no doubt be used if she chose, as she'd done several times in the past with other mirrors. She didn't dare try calling her old friends though, as she hadn't talked to them in years. She was half afraid they wouldn't answer, and that fear fueled her determination not to try even more. She'd rather have the slim hope that they still cared even without contact, than attempt to reach them and have that hope shattered. She began worrying her lip a little more at the thought and resolutely turned her attention away from the wall and back to the meeting, only to find it was over. It had been adjourned while she was lost in thought.

As people moved to exit, a hand fell on her shoulder, causing her to start. Looking up, she met Brett's concerned look, with Jason standing just behind him.

"Sarah, are you feeling all right? You look out of it."

"I'm fine, Brett, just thinking."

"What about?"

After a moment's hesitation, she shook her head. "Just about different things. What happened the other night, class, my family. You know, the usual."

Jason frowned. "The usual doesn't leave you this distracted. Something else is bothering you, Sarah."

"I'm fine!" She insisted, the phrase coming out sharper than she intended. She continued, in softer voice. "I'm…just a little concerned, that's all."

Brett nodded, assuming she was referring to the meeting contents. "Don't worry, Sarah. The Council's got a handle on the situation, they've been around a while and they'll figure this out, no problem."

"I know they do. I just wish I could do more. Even being able to get into the archives to try and find something, anything, so I don't feel useless."

"Archives are off limits, you know that, Sarah."

"I know, Jason, I'm just thinking out loud, trying to figure out if there's something more I can do." She shook her head and grabbed her bag. "Don't mind me, guys. This is just midterms talking, I'll be fine in a week when I can finally grab some real sleep."

"Sarah-"

She cut Jason off with a wave of her hand. "I've got to go. I need to hit the library a few more times before I feel confident about these exams. See you later, bye!" She beat a hasty retreat without a backwards glance, oblivious to the concerned looks directed at her back.

Time passed, as it was wont to do. Sarah found herself lulled and drawn into the routine of patrolling and classes. The 'incidents', as the Council referred to them, were occurring with a greater frequency, and with every instance, her awareness of her friends, or more accurately, the lack thereof, only increased.

The increased frequency of problems had everyone on edge. Even Sarah found her temper drastically shortened, so much so, she was spending more and more time withdrawing into corners, lost in thought and growing more anxious with every passing day, though why, she wasn't sure.

It was in one such corner she sat after a particularly grueling physical workout, watching the activity around her as she mopped the sweat from her brow and rolled her shoulders gingerly. Her attention hadn't been completely on the sparring, and she had several new bruises proving as much, courtesy of Brett. He'd given her a concerned look and cancelled the last hour of her scheduled training time, ordering her to leave and get some rest. After she caught her breath, Sarah intended to do at least one of the things he advised her to do, but she doubted rest would come easy, just as it had failed to every night since the first incident.

"Sweetheart, you're glowing. Can I be the first to say you're positively radiant?"

Sarah bit back a sigh and continued mopping the sweat off her face, choosing to ignore Jason and hoping he'd take the hint and leave her alone. As expected, he didn't, and merely grinned down at her.

"Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for a reply, he lowered himself to the bench beside her. "I see you've been put through the usual agony and torture our illustrious instructors like to call training."

She rolled her eyes before answering him. "Yes, I have. Isn't it your turn for some quality time with Brett?"

"Nope, not for another hour or so. I came early hoping to catch you in all your glory. What has you throwing in the towel so soon?"

"Nothing. Brett just ended practice early."

She kept her head down, feeling his gaze burning into her with his intense scrutiny. She was suddenly aware of her shielding, or lack thereof and made a conscious effort to think of nothing but a brick wall. Finally, Jason broke the silence.

"All right, spill. What has you so on edge?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're anxious. Antsy, even. Like you're expected a bogeyman to jump out of the shadows every five seconds. You're even worse off than the Council, and they're bouncing around like Tigger on LSD. Trust me, there's _nothing _wonderful about that."

"Everyone's on edge, Jason, in case you haven't noticed. Something's coming, and we're all feeling it. You should be feeling it worse than the rest of us, since you can pick up on peoples' emotions."

"Sarah, no one is as jumpy as you. Come on, if you need to unload on someone, I'm offering a shoulder, or whatever you need."

She was tempted. Oh, she was so tempted to tell him everything. Tell him her concerns and confusion about why the Council felt the Underground was nothing more than another name for Hell. She wanted to know his input about why her dreams were haunted every night, haunted by the memories of her visit and—

She clamped down on that thought before he could get a hint of it and shook her head. What was she thinking and who was she kidding? She couldn't tell him anything, and she made that much clear to him.

"I'm fine, Jason, I don't need to talk, or unload or anything like that." She began gathering her things and shoving them into her bag.

"Bullshit, Sarah. Something has you more worried and more stressed than I've ever seen you, and you need to tell someone."

"Drop it!" Her voice was acid, laced with the temper she barely held in check. "I mean it. Drop it, Jason. I don't see how it's any of your business anyways." She stood and grabbed her bag, yanking it over her shoulder almost violently and turning to go. He caught her wrist before she could walk away.

"You know what the Council says about Gifts, Sarah! They're tied to our emotions, so what happens when you're overwhelmed and don't have any outlet for what you're feeling?"

She sent him back into the wall with a mere thought. "That."

She made a quick exit, hurrying through the door without looking at any of the surprised faces around her. The rising wind outside hit her like a slap in the face, drawing a gasp from her throat. Spring was fast approaching, but there was still a distinctive bite in the air, an irrepressible chill. Somehow, that only made her feel worse. Crossing her arms over her chest and lowering her head against the wind, Sarah set off walking at a brisk pace with no clear destination in mind.

Night fell. Darkness crept through the streets, dancing around the reach of the streetlights and flinging shadows onto every surface. Still Sarah walked. She wasn't sure how long she'd been wandering. Hours had certainly passed, but still she moved mechanically through the streets, her mind turned so far inward, she never noticed the path she took until she stopped walking altogether. Blinking, she looked around, confused for a moment before her mind supplied the correct information. While lost in thought, she had somehow ended up back in the area she and Jason had been when something had slammed into the veil and knocked them both to the ground.

Why had her feet carried her here of all places? She rubbed her hands over her jacket clad arms, the chill she now felt had nothing to do with the weather. The hairs stood on the back of her neck and she took an unconscious step backwards from the spot, away from the invisible line she wasn't aware she had crossed.

A noise to her left caused her to jump, spinning in the direction, hackles raised. She couldn't shake the sudden feeling of wrongness in the air, which only increased the longer she stayed where she was standing. Every fiber in her was screaming at her to run, to get away. Against her better judgment, Sarah took a step forward, moving towards the alley sheathed in darkness as silently as she could. She placed a trembling hand on the cool wall to steady herself once she was near enough.

The steady rise and fall of murmuring voices forced her to press herself close to the wall closely, straining to remain unseen and hardly daring to breathe, lest the slightest movement give away her presence. As she stilled, words became clearer and she held her breath, concentrating to hear what was being said over the wind.

"You failed me."

"No, haven't failed yet! Haven't failed yet!"

"Then where is what you promised me?"

"Not here, but soon! Soon, but the metal creatures are hard to get by."

"Metal creatures?" An exasperated sigh followed. "Would that you had a better vocabulary, you pea brained twit! No more excuses!"

Sarah winced when the inhuman shriek of pain rent the night air and clapped her hands over her ears. A fresh rush of power filled the night, cutting the scream off violently until only the whistling wind could be heard once more. She backed away from the alley, fear snaking through her belly. She didn't want to be caught by whoever or whatever was there. She moved away as quickly as she dared without making a sound.

"_Sarah…"_

She stumbled at the intrusion, biting her lip to keep from crying out in surprise, and remained crouched on her knees in her shock. A cold voice whispered to her, an icy wind that brushed past her almost lovingly.

"_I know you're there, Sarah. Did you enjoy spying? Did you enjoy my show of power?"_

She did shriek this time, clapping her hands around her head yet again, futilely attempting to block out the voice, realizing belatedly it wasn't in her ears but in her mind. Someone was communicating with her, taking advantage of the telepathic abilities she rarely used.

"_Come now, Sarah, come back. We've much to discuss, you and I."_

"No! Shut up! Get out of my head!" She screamed into the night, as if by speaking aloud, she could banish the one who spoke to her.

Laughter.

"_Your fear is a heady taste, Sarah. I enjoy it."_

"Get out!" Panic laced her tone, and she concentrated fiercely on reinforcing her barriers. "Leave me alone!"

"_For now. So much to do, you understand. But don't worry, dear, dear Sarah. We will speak again. I look forward to it."_

As quickly as the presence had invaded it was gone, leaving her huddled on the sidewalk, her hands still over her ears, her heart still racing in that uneasy, staccato rhythm while the wind danced erratically with the shadows around her.

Aaaaaand, that's it for chapter 3. Yes, I know, evil, evil cliffhanger, but I feel like it's a good place to leave off, and I'm going right to work on chapter 4, honestly! I have a good chunk written, I just need to get it typed. Please don't hurt me…. TT Now that this chapter's finally out of the way, I'm hoping the plot will really start to move. Look forward to it, and if I don't update regularly (as in, oh, a chapter every couple of weeks) I give full permission for harassing emails. Motivate me!


	4. And Knowing Nothing At All

Author's Notes: Holy crap this chapter is longer than I planned, so I cut off before bringing Jareth in. Sorry guys, but it's a good place to stop and I **promise promise promise** he will make an appearance next chapter! Things are starting to pick up, and Sarah's starting to show a little bit of a rebellious side to her. Here's hoping I haven't written her too OOC for this, but I think it's how she'd react given the circumstances and the background I've given her for this particular tale. Thanks to Silken Petal and Hidden Rose for your reviews last chapter. Seeing as how it's been so long since I truly updated, I'm going to go ahead and post this soon after chapter 3. I figured out how to space things by inserting O between lines, so ignore those, they're just markers since I'm apparently to dense to figure out formatting any other way. Enough rambling, on to chapter 4! Enjoy!

O

O

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Labyrinth, all original characters are mine, however, despite their claims otherwise. Don't believe them, I treat them just fine. cracks a whip Now where was I. . . .?

O

Field of Innocence

Chapter 4: . . .And Knowing Nothing At All

O

O

Morning came, and Sarah greeted the sunrise from her bedroom window, staring out at the ever brightening horizon from her nest of blankets. She hadn't moved from the spot where she sat huddled against the headboard since first crawling there hours earlier after having finally worked up the strength to pick herself up off of the cold pavement and shakily make her way back to her apartment.

She knew the best course of action would be to call Brett or Jason, someone who could contact the Council and let them know what had happened, but for some unknown reason, she placed the receiver back in the cradle seconds after picking it up, unable to even dial the first digits of any number. Instead she sat, spending the last hours of the night trying to work through what exactly had happened and why. Why was she called by name? How was she known?

Sarah clamped down on the thread of panic beginning to spread through her. There was only one person who would call her by name. One person powerful enough who had anything to gain from her fear. Only **he** would relish in having her afraid for some reason. After all, hadn't she beaten him? Was this some form of revenge? But why now after all these years?

With a groan, she burrowed under the blankets as the thoughts chased each other around in her head. Nothing made sense and now she was getting a headache. And on top of everything else, her sense of anxiety and foreboding had increased tenfold. She knew she had to get up, to face the day and all it came with, but she found herself seriously contemplating getting on a bus and just leaving, going home, or anywhere away from this mess.

Her conscious was quick to point out this particular mess knew her name and could no doubt follow her, no matter where she chose to go, and endanger anyone who happened to innocently fall in the way.

Sarah was quiet colorfully, albeit silently, cursing her conscious for pointing that out. With a resigned sigh, she detangled herself from her blankets and crawled out of the safety of the nest she'd curled into. Slowly, she trudged to the tiny kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, once again wondering what she was going to do and whether or not she should tell anyone about her most recent incident.

"I wish I knew more. I wish I had more information." She muttered to herself before freezing, her eyes darting around half expecting something to jump out at her for using that particular phrase.

_Get a grip, Sarah. Just get a grip. Take a deep breath, calm down, and figure things out logically._

The ringing of the phone shattered the calm she was striving to build and she gripped the counter tightly for a moment, staring at the innocent looking contraption on her wall. She took a step towards it and reached out a hand that shook a little too much for her liking. She gingerly picked up the receiver, treating it as if it were an alien creature about to lash out and bite her.

"Hello?"

She listened to the voice on the other end for a moment, exhaling shakily.

"I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can, sir. Thank you. Goodbye."

Sarah rested her forehead on the cool wall after hanging up the phone, again cursing mentally. She straightened slowly and moved back to her bedroom to dress and leave, one thought racing through her mind all the while.

_So much for keeping it to myself. . ._

O

O

O

O

O

O

Sarah jogged the last few blocks towards the alley she'd huddled outside of the night before. To the innocent observer, there appeared to be a simple group of friends, or perhaps family, chatting amicably about something inane that was important only to them. Sarah knew differently. As she drew near, she caught the attention of one of the elder members of the group, a man with a handlebar mustache, who motioned her over, nodding in greeting. She nodded back, noticing Jason standing in the group with a frown on his face. There was a lot of frowning in general, upon further examination.

"Is something wrong?" The question spilled from her lips before she could censor it, but the tension levels of the group made her more uneasy than the encounter last night, and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Ms. Williams, were you anywhere near this area last night, around approximately midnight?" The mustached man launched a question of his own without introducing himself and Sarah found herself thrown off guard.

"I. . .why? What happened?"

"You tell us. Mr. Whitmore here," he jerked his head in Jason's direction. "Claims to sense the remainder of your presence here, where there was a disturbance using a large amount of power. What were you doing here, Ms. Williams?"

"I was just walking by here on my way home. That's all."

"I wasn't aware you took that drastic of a detour on the way back to an apartment on the other side of town."

Jason finally spoke up. "If she says she was just walking by, then I believe her. She's not lying."

The mustached man looked affronted at the interruption. "Be that as it may, that doesn't explain the fear you claimed you felt associated with her residual signature, does it, Mr. Whitmore?"

Sarah lifted her gaze to Jason and met a stare as blank as she was striving to make hers, giving nothing away. She held her breath as he answered.

"No, it doesn't, but maybe if you gave her a chance to explain, she could tell you."

Sarah was suddenly acutely aware of the intense scrutiny she was under as all eyes turned to her.

"I-It was dark. And windy. I guess I just got spooked by something I heard." The words sounded false and empty, even to her ears.

Something dangerous flashed in the eyes of the man in front of her and he grabbed her by the arm, forcing a startled cry from her. He dragged her towards the alley before anyone could react or protest. "Maybe what you heard that spooked you was **that** happening."

Any protests died in her throat as he thrust her into the alley. She stumbled, and threw out her hands to catch herself and regain some semblance of balance.

Her first clue something was wrong was the smell. Something thick and rancid, but strangely sweet at the same time. The second indicator was the oddly slick texture to the ground. Pavement wasn't supposed to be that oily or that smooth. She looked up and froze.

The human brain is a fascinating organ. It has its own self defense mechanisms. If there's a sight to horrifying, too traumatic, it tends to try and scramble it, to keep from registering it as a method of protecting itself and the person. But if he or she stares too long, the brain can't protect. The images slowly become unscrambled and form a picture with sickening clarity. Sarah's mind tried to shield her, to protect her from the sight before her, but she stared too long, and the sight slowly came together.

Brackish blood ran in a slow stream through the alleyway, smearing across the ground like paint. Thicker substances, substances she didn't want to think too long about what they were, had been flung on the wall by an unknown force. Her hands were streaked with blood and other thicker things, and she looked at them as they started to shake. Glancing up again, she noticed thick chunks of what she had believed to be trash dotting the ground, but as the pieces of the macabre puzzle came together with agonizing slowness she realized her error.

Leathery flesh checkered the area. Bits of hair, matted with blood and other things clumped to each other. A lone eye sat in a puddle inches away from her knees, staring at her balefully, accusingly.

_A fresh rush of power filled the night, cutting the scream off violently until only the whistling wind could be heard once more._

She gagged. Leaning forward on her hands, she heaved, bringing up the water she'd consumed until her stomach had emptied, and still she gagged, the taste of bile burning in the back of her throat. She remained where she crouched, breathing quickly through her mouth trying not to inhale anymore of that cloying scent.

Arms reached for her, wrapping around her waist and dragging her to her feet. Dimly, she registered a voice in her ear, but it sounded hollow and tinny, far away.

"Deep breaths, Sarah, don't hyperventilate. Just take deep breaths."

She was dragged away from the grisly sight, out of the alley and towards the wall where she had hidden the night before. All the while being urged to take deep breaths, to focus and stay calm.

Finally she was able to pull her mind out of the loop it was playing on, away from the repetitious reel of carnage being played over and over in her head. She down at the arms around her waist and followed them up until she met Jason's concerned gaze.

"Feeling a little better?"

She nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak.

"Good" He stared grimly at the man who had dragged her over in the first place. "He had no right to do that. It doesn't matter if he represents the Council, he had no right."

"I'm ok. Really. Jason, what happened? What happened there! That's. . .it's just so. . ."

"Violent. Yeah, I know. It echoed, Sarah, that's how I found it. It hit hard and woke me up. This kind of thing doesn't just fade and get forgotten once it's done. There was and still is a lot of pain tied up in this place."

She was silent a moment, before saying the only thing that really came to mind. "I'm sorry you had to feel it."

He flashed a wry grin. "Comes with the territory. Come on, let's get you someplace where you can clean up."

Her attention was drawn to her hands and she felt her gorge beginning to rise again. A small whimper escaped despite her best efforts to quell it. "Oh. . .oh god."

"Deep breaths, Sarah! You were doing well, sweetheart, keep it up!"

She clenched her teeth and the automatic retort ground out. "Don't call me sweetheart!"

"Shh! Not so loud or the ringmaster might decide to question you some more."

"Ringmaster?"

"The guy who dragged you in there. His mustache kind of reminds me of a circus ringmaster. I think it fits."

"Never mind, can I just go wash up? Please?"

"Sure, come on." Keeping a steadying hand on her waist he maneuvered her through the crowd . Under any other circumstances, Sarah might have accused him of taking liberties, but since she wasn't certain her legs were capable of holding her, she said nothing, silently grateful for the support.

"Just one moment! Where are you taking her, Mr. Whitmore?"

Jason cursed under his breath before turning to face the one he'd dubbed 'Ringmaster'. "I'm taking her back to the warehouse, so she can get cleaned up and calmed down. You sent her into shock by shoving her into the alley, and you can bet I'm telling someone higher up than you about that!"

"She probably had something to do with it!" He walked over, every fiber in his body screaming righteous indignation as he waved a finger under Sarah's nose. "I'm going to be watching her, make no mistake. And I'll be reporting my suspicions to the Council!"

He fixed his beady eyes on Sarah and she cringed at the intensity within them. "Oh yes, I'll be watching you, Ms. Williams. For your own sake, you'd best stay out of trouble."

O

O

O

O

O

O

The ride to the warehouse had been silent, and Sarah had locked herself in one of the bathrooms immediately upon arrival, scrubbing the grime off of her hands furiously. Once certain that not one speck remained, not even under her fingernails, she found a quiet place to sit and perform some of the breathing exercises she had been taught to calm herself. They worked only marginally, for every time she shut her eyes she saw the grotesque scene from the alley, and that only agitated her more.

She wasn't sure how long she spent hiding in the dark corner, but eventually she was found and brought to a meeting to discuss what had happened. Dully, she recounted the events of the morning to the shadowed faces of the Council members, giving the same explanation she had given before being thrown to the ground to the still unnamed 'Ringmaster'. Like him, the Council members never shared their names, they were addressed by sir, or madam, a practice Sarah felt only increased the sense of inequality, as though she and other fellow agents of the group were subordinate in some way.

Shaking off that thought, she refocused her attention on the current speaker, droning on.

". . .and regardless of the actions taking, considering the nature of the incident, there will me no reprimands for anyone involved concerning their actions. The Council will meet to determine the next steps and those who need to briefed will. That is all."

Sarah sighed and stood, making her way towards the exit with a single minded intensity, choosing to ignore any looks directed her way. She really didn't want to answer any more questions about what she had seen or smelled, she only wanted to go back to her apartment, take a long hot shower and got back to bed.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"Sarah! Hey, Sarah, wait!"

She sighed again and hoped she didn't look as annoyed as she felt at being called back.

"Yes, Brett?"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Home for a shower. It's been a long morning."

"I heard what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Sarah." He began hesitantly. "You do know withholding information from the Council is a bad idea, not to mention against the rules."

She looked at him curiously. "Yes, I know that. Why are you mentioning it so suddenly?"

He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Sarah, I know this job can be kind of stressful, and sometimes people think they know better than the Council, but-"

She shrugged out of his grasp. "Brett! What are you saying? That I'm lying, I'm off trying to do something on my own?"

"You tell me. Sarah, you've been more quiet and secretive than ever before. You need to trust the Council, they have access to more information than you, and they know what they're talking about. Look, what happened last night looks like something's preparing to launch a war, and we need everyone working together to stop it."

"Did you ever stop to think maybe that's why I don't trust the Council?" The words bubbled out before she could stop them, and she vented, listing everything that had been bothering her.

"I mean, they have all this information in the archives, but no one but them is allowed to see it? How do we know they aren't filtering it for their own purposes? Why do we have to blindly trust them and everything they say? Why aren't we allowed to search for information ourselves and have our own opinions? It doesn't make sense, none of it does and I really don't like it. We get limited information, limited warnings, and we're still expected to do our best, but get reprimanded every single time we don't do things the way the Council wants them done! It's not-"

Sarah stopped immediately, cutting off that final word that threatened to leap from her mouth.

"It's not what, Sarah? Not fair? No, it's not, but that's just it, life isn't fair. You don't know more than the Council, so you need to trust them, trust they know what they're doing."

She raised her head and levelly met his gaze. "Brett, how can I trust **them**, when they don't trust **me**?"

"Sarah-"

"Forget it, Brett. Until I see proof of this so called war being waged, which I might add, there doesn't seem to be any because there's no viable reason for there to be, I'm not going to keep following orders blindly. I'll keep patrolling, but I'm not going to stop asking questions. I can't."

Brett stared at her sadly. "I hope you know what you're doing, kid. It's not smart to take on the Council."

"I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself. I've got to go, I'll see you later." Sarah sidestepped him, moving past him to the doorway, plans already falling into place in her mind.

_I need to get into the archives for myself somehow. I need to find the answers on my own. It's the only way to make things make sense. _

End Chapter 4

Notes: The part about the human brain is reminiscent of a particular vampire series I read by Laurell K. Hamilton. I didn't quote her, it's just an idea I had after reading her books. I know she dislikes having fanfictions of her books written, so I'm putting this here to state it isn't about her book, it's just an idea I got after reading it. It's put into my own words, but I'm giving credit for the though here, just in case. If anyone has a problem with it let me know and I'll edit it out, I'd rather not have my story booted or my account after so long. It's true, actually, and I find it fascinating how our own mind tries to block out trauma and protect us. Either way, I just felt the need to mention that. See you next chapter, and if you're feeling kind, please leave a review in the little box.


	5. I Want To Go Back

Author's Notes: Wow. . .so this chapter is really long. (And un-betaed, so if there are any errors, SORRY!) Longer than planned, even. I HAD thought to cut it in half, but then realized that might upset people more than where I left off would. So. . . uber long chapter 5, almost twice the size of my usual chapters. Here's hoping y'all like it. Mebbe it'll get some reviews. I mean, I'm not one of those authors who say "review or no next chapter" but I still appreciate feedback. It kind of stinks when I see there's almost 600 hits on the story, but only 13 reviews. How am I supposed to know what's right or wrong if people don't say anything. But then, I'm a review whore, so. . .yeah. I might start writing extra long chapters and posting less often, depending on how my classes treat me, but we'll see. Just some ideas I'm thinking about. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Labyrinth, it's all Jim Henson and whoever else was involved in the movie. Any original characters are mine however, so don't believe them when they say otherwise, they're all pathological liars.

0

Field of Innocence  
Chapter 5: I Want To Go Back

0

It had only taken a week to figure out the nightly routine of security in the warehouse that masked Council headquarters, and another week of visiting after hours to settle into a routine of sorts. It was always quiet after midnight, and silent as a tomb after one a.m. Sarah was somewhat disconcerted to discover the door of the Archives only boasted two guards late at night, but then, she – like every other operative she assumed – had long since had the fact drilled into her head that only specific individuals were allowed access to the knowledge of the archives and given the task of using said knowledge to better teach others about the dangerous world beyond the Veil. She wasn't one such individual. As such, she behaved herself and never once contemplated breaking one of the most sacrosanct rules the Council had laid down. Until now.

Sarah crept silently down the crypt-like hallways. She still couldn't quite put her finger on what drove her to this act of subtle rebellion, but she pushed on nonetheless. Instinctively, something told her the answers, or at least a way to get answers lay hidden in the Archives and she was going to find them.

Still, her determination did little to quash the guilt the first night she had to breech the minds of the two guards who were the only obstacle between her and the Archives. It was all too easy to implant the suggestion they were the only ones in the hallway, and any sounds heard during her entrance were routine nightly noises. She'd never truly liked that particular aspect of her Gifts. She learned enough control over the telepathy to ensure she wouldn't subconsciously use and kept up mental defenses she hoped were impenetrable. Even after learning control, she still believed the ability to read and manipulate thoughts was just **wrong**.

The guilt soon faded after that first night upon discovery of just what the Archives encompassed. It wasn't just a single room, but a maze of them, the enormity of them cleverly hidden in the seemingly abandoned warehouse. Each doorway was labeled with the contents of the rooms. Artifacts. History. Spellcraft. Records. And the list went on.

Despite her urge to delve into the history room to find out all she could on the Council's view of the Underground, Sarah found herself oddly drawn to the record room instead. She'd assumed records meant something along the lines of financial records, or incident reports, or something equally boring, however the majority of the room was filled with records of everyone remotely connected to the Underground. She resisted the urge to peek into Brett's file, and even Jason's despite her screaming curiosity to find out just why, exactly, he was so. . .well, she couldn't describe just what he was, but he was so much of it.

She chose the folder containing her own records instead and casually thumbed through it. The first few pages was nothing out of the ordinary, listing her statistics, age, height, weight – which she was glad to have a moment of personal gloating that all of the training with Brett had lowered that number a bit – as well as the facts of how she had come to be involved with the Council in the first place. It was all old news to her, and she was ready to put the file down and leave when a caption caught her eye.

_Ninety Day Evaluation and Progress Report_

_Subject: Sarah Williams_

_Subject appears to have acclimated well to new environment and training routine. Physical combat skills weak, but steadily improving. Training of telekinesis advancing at a faster rate, subject shows impeccable control and timing in use. Subject shows reluctance to pursue further training in telepathic abilities beyond shielding. _

_Note: Subject also shows unwillingness to completely acclimate to Council rule. Adamant to remain in college despite risks of discovery, and maintains an unhealthy attachment to family. Standard isolation program to be implemented to sever ties and strengthen bond to Council and fellow operatives. Operative Jason Whitmore assigned to cultivate interest in Gifts and Council knowledge. Brett Taggert assigned to encourage separation from familial visits using any necessary methods of persuasion. _

_Subject's full potential is still blocked, power levels exhibited are not indicative to prospective talent already confirmed by Empaths already in contact. Once fully dependent upon and subservient to the Council and its teachings, Subject's potential should reach maximum and possibilities for use—_

She dropped the file before she read any further. A sharp stab of pain at the thought of Brett and Jason speaking to her only because she was an assignment went deep. Deeper than she'd imagined it would. It was that hurt that fueled the next week of countless searching through each room. She worked her way through the History room slowly and methodically, learning a great deal about the Council's point of view.

The Underground was a place of beautiful but deceptive creatures, who toyed with human lives as a cure for boredom, and that was only one particular race. Other races were violent and cruel, waging war and fighting amongst themselves, their only thoughts those of destruction and darkness and how to best spread and take over the world above so they could have a new playground to taint.

Sarah couldn't help but smile wryly at the descriptions she read. While in some ways they were rather accurate, most of the time she just couldn't picture the friends she had met on her journey as the war-mongering barbarians being described. Though the Archives were slowly appearing to be little help, she resolutely returned nightly in the hopes of finding something that would give her even the slightest clue about what she was seeking.

And so she found herself once again in the history room, reading through a musty scroll that repeated what the other three musty scrolls she'd read earlier had to say with little variation. She sighed as she set it aside and reached for another one, frowning when her hand brushed across a hard object hidden in the shadows of the shelves. Reaching out, she found a small, leather bound book, worn at the edges with a few pages tattered and frayed.

'_This wasn't here before, I'm sure of it. There aren't any books on this shelf, only scrolls, I checked.'_

Her curiosity piqued she sat down on the floor and aimed her flashlight at the pages, opening the cover gingerly, as she couldn't even begin to guess at the age of the book.

"_I told them it was a bad idea to try and completely block the world of the Others, but still they claimed the Veil was there for a reason even they can no longer remember, it's been so long. So many wonders are beyond it though, and not all creatures are evil. I want to go back. I need to go back, there's too much knowledge going to waste. I'm sure there's a way, I just need to find it."_

Slowly it dawned on Sarah, she was reading a journal. Whomever had written it didn't share the Council's ideals, it seemed, and took great pains never to fully reveal his or her identity. The information, however, was the most useful she'd found thus far. She glanced at her watch, frowning when she realized she had to leave before the guards changed or else the implanted coercions would have to be repeated on the new set. Biting her lip, she glanced once more at the book in her hands and made a quick decision. Placing it carefully in her backpack, she stood and dusted herself off. Turning, she give the room a cursory glance, making sure she didn't leave behind any telltale clues of her presence before carefully slipping out and creeping to the main doorway to the Archives. She waited a moment to be sure the enchantments she'd placed earlier were still active, and slipped out of the Archives. Stifling a yawn, she made her way out of the warehouse and all but ran back to her apartment. She knew for certain classes could be put off tomorrow. She had something far more interesting to study.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah slept a few hours when she returned home, but returned to her study of the journal upon rising. The first several pages were filled with the writer's failed attempts to open some kind of doorway to the Underground. After the fourth or fifth time, the writer began instead to list the various transgressions of the Council. Sarah read on, horrified at the crimes being listed.

"_They are, in a word, leeches. The so called Council, revered by all who work under them, are nothing more than parasites who feed on the adoration and servitude given to them and reward it with lies and half truths used to bind the poor witless fools tighter to the service they'll ultimately give their lives for. I've worked for the Council for five years now, and have lost more than twice that number of colleagues, all "for the protection of the world". They claim the lives lost are necessary sacrifices, but I find that hard to believe. _

_One of my closest allies, whom I shall refer to as Jade, refused outright an order to slay one of the creatures who had come through the veil and found wandering the halls of our headquarters. She claimed it spoke to her, it was afraid and confused, only wanting to return home. She had a kind soul, my Jade. The following night, she was sent to fight a known race of violent beings from beyond the Veil. She was never a warrior, her gift was research and organization. I mourn her still. _

_My one glance beyond the Veil that one night has given me hope that there are intelligent beings there, who can be reasoned with. I pray to whichever gods are listening they can be reasoned with, if only to aid in curbing the control of this Council before it can get its hooks into controlling not only the guardianship of the Veil but of the very world it claims to protect."_

The journal went along the same vein almost in its entirety. The acts committed by the Council were sickening, and the phrase "for the protection of the world" rang hollow in her ears. She'd been told that so many times, and she believed it. Part of her believed it still. Her mind was having a hard time reconciling the clinical viciousness described in the journal with the detached aloofness she'd come to recognize as a trademark of the Council representatives. Though, the treatment of the Ringmaster had been rather harsh. She suppressed a shudder at the memory and rubbed her arms to ward off the sudden chill.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie, and after carefully concealing the journal among her schoolbooks, she wandered over to answer it. Surprise washed over her face when she glanced in the spyhole and saw Jason standing on the other side of the door. She took a steadying breath before opening the door, her face carefully schooled into a blank mask.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

He grinned at her nonplussed. "Playing taxi, apparently. Come on, you're late for training, and I've been sent to get you. Brett's promised to go easy on me if I can get you there in a half hour and I don't want a matching set of bruises to the ones he gave me yesterday!"

Sarah glanced down at her watch in surprise and bit back a sigh. She'd lost track of time. Shaking her head, she moved to close the door.

"Tell Brett I'll be there soon, I just need to get my things and I can walk. Sorry you wasted your time."

Surprise washed across his face and he automatically shot a hand out keep the door from closing completely.

"Whoa, sweetheart, what bug bit you? What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little preoccupied, now let me close my door, Jason, and I'll be able to leave sooner. I'll walk and meet Brett there." She closed the door firmly and leaned her back against it, blowing out a shaky breath.

'_Remember, you're just an assignment to him. To both of them. Just pretend nothing's wrong. That's all you can do."_

She repeated the mantra to herself mentally as she hastily threw together necessary items into a gym bag and rushed for the door. Yanking it open, she nearly plowed into a t-shirt clad chest and skidded to an abrupt halt.

"What are you still doing here?"

Jason shrugged. "I was told to come get you, so I'm not leaving without you. Good, you're packed. Let's go." He plucked her bag out of her hands and sauntered down the hallway forcing her to jog to catch up to him.

"Wait a second! You can't just barge in here, grab my things, then order me to go with you!"

"Not my orders, Brett's. He outranks me, so I have to do his bidding. And so do you." He emerged on the street and walked over to a sleek, dark blue convertible and tossed her bag in the back seat. "Hop in, we can be there in five minutes."

Sarah sighed and got into the car. Sometimes, it was easier to just go and get it over with. This was one of those times. Besides, she needed to save her strength so she could pretend everything was fine while training with Brett.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Several days later, Sarah finished yet another round of training and rested in a corner of the room, her forehead pressed against the cool wall. It was harder than it looked, she mused, to pretend everything was all right around people who only viewed you as an assignment. Every word they said now had a double meaning in her mind, and it gave her a headache to think about it. It was exhausting as well, to put so much energy into pretending to be as well as she normally would be in the circumstances, all while continuing her classes. The last was residual stubbornness on her part, she supposed, a small rebellion against the subversive efforts to gain her complete dependence.

And still, through it all, she read the journal, her efforts finally paying off as she reached the last few pages. The writer had succeeded in creating a spell, a doorway or window to cross into the Underground. Whether it was successfully tested, she didn't know. The spell was written in the last entry in the journal. It was deceptively easy, and she'd obtained the necessary components rather quickly. All that remained was to try.

That indescribable urge was working again. Once more, for reasons she couldn't fathom yet alone begin to explain, she knew she had to go to the Underground. She knew she would find more answers there, to whatever her questions were. As much as it pained her to have to leave for an indefinite amount of time, she had already packed a bag and made preparations. She was leaving that night.

The finality of the thought echoed in her head as she gathered up her things and left the warehouse, unaware of being watched as she slowly made her way home.

0

0

0

Several hours later, Sarah looked on in satisfaction at her bedroom door. The glyphs that now decorated the frame were copied exactly from the journal using the exact methods outlined. All that was left was to speak the incantation that would activate the spell, focus on the point where she wanted to travel to and go through, hopefully ending up in one piece on the other side. She faltered for a moment, wondering if this was as good an idea as she had originally thought. The driving need for information, for _something_ wasn't at all logical in her mind, she just knew she needed to be Underground. It frightened her as much as it fueled her resolve.

'_I'm not wishing myself away. I'm not going under any other power but my own. I have to do this. I need to do this. No turning back, Sarah.'_

"Sarah?" Jason's voice came from outside her door.

Her head snapped up, turning in the direction of the door, and she froze where she stood, duffel bag in hand.

"Sarah, I don't know what you're planning, but it's a **bad idea.** Let me in and we can talk about it, ok? But I don't like the vibes I'm getting from you, so just stop what you're doing, please!"

She swallowed convulsively. He sounded so concerned, so genuine. But he was only following orders. Resolutely, she turned her attention away from her front door and gazed at the glyphs. Opening the journal to the correct page, she took a deep breath and began reading the incantation in a soft voice.

Jason began banging more persistently on the door. She raised her voice in an attempt to drown it out and kept her gaze firmly on the doorway in front of her. The glyphs began glowing with an eerie silver light and she could feel the power building.

Rapt, she watched the light slowly spread, seeping liquidly into the outline she'd made filling it with a silvery luminescence. It was beautiful. Her voice grew stronger still at the sight and she finished the chant in a loud voice akin to a shout.

The power snapped into place with a _twang _leaving her breathless for a moment as she felt it radiate off the doorway and rush through her being. She barely registered the crashing noise from behind her and dimly heard her name being called. She hefted the bag more firmly on her shoulder and took a step forward.

"Sarah, stop!"

She half turned and glanced behind her, surprised to see Jason there, grabbing for her. She backed out of his reach quickly, too quickly. She stumbled and he lunged for her. Sarah tried to call out a warning, to tell him to go back, but it was too late. Blindingly bright light engulfed her vision and everything went blank.

0

0

0

0

0

Jason was worried. Sarah hadn't been herself for the last few days, and he was afraid there was something wrong. Granted, while he'd originally befriended quiet, unassuming Sarah because of orders given to him, he grudgingly found himself drawn to her after discovering a few key things about her. Quiet, unassuming Sarah had a backbone of solid steel. She was stubborn, too, and passionate about things she cared about, like her family. The more he got to know her, the more sick it made him to carry out the Council's orders.

He felt he had to make it up to her, and so when she began acting strangely, he felt oddly protective. So much so, he watched her closely and saw when she stared blankly at the wall after training this afternoon. So much so, he followed her home and tried to get to her when he felt that odd power rising. So much so, he was now in some kind of wasteland, staring at a really big vine covered wall while Sarah sat on the ground, once again staring blankly at something he couldn't see. He looked around frantically, hoping to find the doorway they stumbled through still active so he could haul them both back, but it had vanished, disappearing from his sight and other senses.

He started pacing and panicking, just a little. How the hell were they going to get out of here, wherever here was?

"It worked."

Sarah's quiet statement brought his attention back to her and he watched her climb to her feet, her face a mask of quiet joy.

"What the hell did you do, Sarah? Where are we, and more importantly, how do we get back home?"

She blinked, seeming to finally register his presence.

"Jason? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I was trying to save you! You fell into that light hole thing and I wasn't fast enough to catch you! Come on, we need to figure out a way back before something really nasty comes along and--"

She interrupted him quietly, surprising him. "I'm not going back, not until I have some answers."

"Answers? Answers to what?"

'_Ok, maybe the light had caused her to have a slight mental break,'_ he thought. He had to get her back home and soon, so someone with the right kind of Gift could work with her.

"I want to know why this," she waved a hand gesturing to the landscape around them. "is considered a place of evil incarnate. I want to know what's so bad about it that we have to block it from ever coming into contact with our world."

Jason stared at her, barely comprehending. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant. That would mean they were in more trouble than he'd originally thought.

"You mean we've somehow managed to go beyond the Veil? Sarah, we're in so much trouble! We need to get back where it's safe! But first we have to figure out how we got here in the first place!"

Her eyes flashed angrily. "I _brought _us here! Well, originally it was only supposed to be me. Why isn't it safe here? Because the Council says it isn't? How do they know? Have they ever set foot in the Underground?"

He snorted and glared at her, matching her ire with his own. "Oh, and I suppose _you_ have then? You've been to this exact spot and had lunch with one of the monsters." He shook his head and spoke seriously, without sarcasm. "Sarah, you know what the Council says, this is a dangerous place and we've been told we're never to come here. We have to obey."

"You mean like you obey all the time. Tell me, Jason, how's that report on my coming, are you isolating me well enough yet?"

Jason's jaw dropped and he stared at her for a long moment. "How did you know? That's supposed to be—Sarah, did you go into the Archives?"

She looked chagrined and flustered at the question. "Well. . .that is, I. . .wait, so what if I did? It's none of your business, and I learned a lot more than I ever would have been told! I refuse to be some puppet in this, Jason, following the orders of the Council blindly!"

He sighed inwardly. And there was that spine of solid steel. It was going to be difficult to convince her they needed to get to safety. He opened his mouth to reply only to have a gruff voice cut him off.

"I don't care what a puppet is or if you's one, but yer trespassing! This here's the Goblin King's labyrinth and yer not welcome here!"

Jason jumped, startled and turned to stare at a misshapen, ugly little creature waving some kind of spraying apparatus threateningly. He automatically pushed Sarah behind him and scanned the surroundings for a weapon of some kind. Maybe if he rushed the thing fast enough, he could take it off guard and get the bottle, then he and Sarah could—

"Hoggle!" The joyful cry spilling from his companion's lips startled both him and the creature in front of him. She rushed out from behind him before he could stop her and flung herself to her knees while enthusiastically hugging the thing while it spluttered and cursed at her.

"whaddya think yer doing? Ge'rroff me!"

Sarah babbled without registering the curses and Jason could only look on in fascination and horror. "Hoggle, I'm so glad to see you, you have no idea! I was afraid you wouldn't be at the gate anymore, and I didn't know what I'd do if I couldn't find you! How are Ludo and Sir Didymus? Have you seen them recently?"

"I said leggo!" Hoggle sprayed some of the fairy repellent at her, causing her to splutter and loosen her hold to scramble back.

"Hey, what was that for? I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but-"

"Who're you and how do you know my name?" He demanded gruffly, still waving the bottle at her.

Sarah stared, dumbfounded. "You don't remember me?"

He snorted and made a rude sound. "I don even know ya!"

"But. . .how can you not remember? You helped me save Toby! You guided me through the Labyrinth and we're friends, remember? You and me and Sir Didymus and Ludo!"

Jason was still standing nearby, confused, but finally stepped forward when the creature, Hoggle apparently, didn't answer and simply kept glaring at her. "Uh, Sarah? Maybe you've got him confused for someone else?"

"No! This is Hoggle! I know!" She reached for the dwarf again and grabbed his arms. "I gave him a bracelet my first time here and he's wearing it on his-" She trailed off, staring at the bare wrists. "Hoggle? Where's the bracelet I gave you?"

Jason winced when Hoggle yanked his arms out of Sarah's grasp and pushed her away rudely.

"I don have no bracelet and I don know who ya are. I said yer trespassin' now go'way!"

Sarah climbed shakily to her feet, shaking her head when Jason moved to steady her. He flinched when he heard her whisper brokenly. "Why don't you remember me?"

Hoggle ignored her and turned around to continue hunting fairies. Taking the reprieve that offered, Jason reached out for her again.

"Come on, Sarah, we need to—Sarah, wait!"

But it was too late, she had taken off running, away from him and into an arched doorway he could have sworn wasn't there before. Cursing, he grabbed the bag she had abandoned and ran after her.

0

0

0

0

0

0

'_He hates me. He's angry I stopped talking to him. He's pretending not to know me to hurt me. Does he really hate me that much now?'_

These and other thoughts raced through Sarah's head at an alarming rate as she ran. She didn't register the scenery passing by, or realize she was back in the labyrinth. She kept running, hoping she could outrun the traitorous thoughts that reverberated through her skull, wanting to outrun the so vivid memory of Hoggle's angry face and the words he'd uttered. He didn't know her, or didn't remember her. But it hadn't been that long, not really, why was she the only one who remembered? Would Ludo and Didymus react the same way? Sarah stifled a whimper. What if they did? What then? How could she make her way through this world again without the help of her friends?

She could hear Jason behind her, calling out for her to stop, to talk to him, but that only fueled her to run faster. She didn't want to talk to him, she couldn't. Not now. She needed to be alone, needed to think.

Sarah felt the sudden shift in the ground a second too late, being so caught up in her thoughts. She had no time to react, nor did she even have time to suck in a breath to scream before she was falling.

Down. Down. Down a dark tunnel. She could only stare upwards, dumbfounded as the light seemed to slip further and further away, until-

_THUD!_ Sarah lay for a moment, stunned, the wind knocked out of her. As she rested there attempting to catch her breath, she slowly took a mental inventory to assure herself that nothing was broken or otherwise severely maimed. As she struggled to sit up, she noted the ground was uneven, as though she were lying on top of something…or someone…? Her hands moved about, looking for something to grip. In the midst of her search, she froze, realizing yes, indeed it was someone.

Blushing wildly, she threw herself backwards off of the person. As she fanned her face she heard the familiar dulcet tones and her heart promptly sank somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach.

"Over so soon? That was the most entertainment I've had since being thrown into this wretched hole."

Before she could stutter a reply, Jason's voice rang out from somewhere above forcing her heart further down, this time closer to her feet.

"Sarah? Sweetheart? Talk to me. Are you still alive down there?"

The blush that had died down flared to life once more. Despite the inky darkness, she could see perfectly in her mind's eye that pale silver eyebrow slowly rising, and she knew without a doubt the corner of that mouth was lifting into a sardonic smirk.

"Sweetheart…?" That slow drawl was brimming with amusement, and she longed to smack that smirk off his face…if she knew where his face was. "My, you have been busy at that quaint little college of yours, haven't you?"

She glared into the darkness at the general area she'd heard his voice coming from, her voice raised to carry to both Jason and Jareth. "I'm not his…he's not my…both of you, shut _up_!"

"I can see your time away has turned you from a stuttering school girl into an erudite young woman."

She shot back, just as swiftly, "And I see time in the dungeon has changed you from a sarcastic bastard into a sarcastic asshole!"

"Tsk tsk, Sarah, such language. Surely your father raised you better."

Again, a timely shout from Jason saved her from replying.

"Sarah? I can't find a rope or a vine. How do you suggest I get you out of there?"

"I'm not sure, give me a second to think." She shouted back, adding to herself in a low murmur, "what I wouldn't give for some helping hands right now."

"Why Sarah, you had only to ask."

She groaned mentally, before shouting up to Jason, "I'm going to lift us both out, be ready." Without another word, she concentrated, feeling the now familiar power surging through her blood. She rose unsteadily to her feet and reached out blindly until her hands found a wall. Ignoring any forthcoming comments, she focused her whole mind on this task. Using the wall as a guide, she carefully lifted herself up…and up…and up.

She sighed in relief when Jason's face came into view, and he offered a hand to help her. When she was securely sitting on the edge of the hole that led to the oubliette, Jason looked at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Both…?"

She rubbed her eyes wearily muttering "don't ask."

Turning her attention back to the hole she shouted down a warning. "Keep your hand on the wall to guide you and let me know if I accidentally run you into it."

She waited for a moment before again concentrating, her mind automatically focusing on the Jareth she remembered from years past, and with the usual tug on her senses began raising her burden toward the opening.

A few moments later, the familiar pale blonde head came into view. Wordlessly she gestured Jason to help him over the top as she could sense her strength lagging.

With a heave, Jason pulled him over the edge and onto the ground while Sarah laid back, gasping with exertion. Jason gave her a moment to recuperate before tentatively asking,

"So sweetheart, friend of yours?"

The automatic response spilled from her lips before she could sensor it. "Don't call me sweetheart! And not exactly."

"Well, whoever he is, maybe he, and we, can move somewhere where there isn't a dark and scary looking hole. What do you say?"

She nodded. "All right. I need to rest anyways." She stared apprehensively at the unmoving figure beside her and cautiously asked. "Are you all right? Do you, uh, need help up?"

Jason looked down at the figure between them, then back up at her. "I don't think he's in any shape to answer you, Sarah." He gingerly reached over and rolled him over.

A gasp ripped from her throat as she took in the sight of the Goblin King. She could only stare in horror as everything slowly came into focus and questions bounced around her skull as she gaped.

'_What did this to him? What was strong enough to do this to the Goblin King?'_

0

0

0

0

0

Author's Note II: Ow. . .fingers. . .cramping. Wow, I hope y'all appreciate this. If you do, kindly let me know via review or email. Is it good? Does it suck? Do you love me? Do you hate me? Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me—never mind. . .ignore the song reference. R/R people, please? Reviews do actually make me write faster because I get motivated not to let people down. Until next time!


	6. Somehow It Feels Colder Now

Author's Notes: I'm back again! Sorry this took a bit longer than expected, what with real life hassling me in the forms of tests, papers, projects and my mom's wedding. Yay! She's FINALLY married to the man we've been living with for the last 6 ½ years! It was a beautiful ceremony, small and simple, and I spent the week before hand helping to get it all set up and going batty with the rest of my family. Enough about that though, onto the chapter. Again, it's not beta-ed, so any mistakes, points of rambling and all around nonsense, I sincerely apologize for! Enjoy, and feel free to let me know of any problems you see, or just want to be kind and leave a review!

EDIT: This website makes me so very not happy! For two days I tried to upload this chapter. Two. DAYS. Nyarg...

0

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Labyrinth, all characters from the movie belong to the respective owners (i.e. Jim Henson Studios). I only own Brett and the snarky little shit, Jason, but they're fun to toy with. Oh, and the plot. The plot's mine, too. Yeah…

0

0

0

Field of Innocence

Chapter 6: Somehow It Feels Colder Now

0

0

_I don't know why, but today, for the first time I doubted the Council's ruling. Despite the situation and the overwhelming evidence that something had come through the Veil and needed to be dealt with, it was ruled instead no action would be taken. The official report stated a routine patrol had occurred, nothing more. Twelve people are dead. They're still cleaning the blood from the streets, I can see them as I sit here in this coffee shop. How is that normal?_

--Excerpt from anonymous journal--

0

0

0

0

Red. Only the color registered for the longest time as Sarah stared. Splashes of vermilion from reopened wounds stood out starkly in contrast against the once white garment, if it could even be labeled as such anymore. The once pristine white shirt sported rents and tears, smudges of dirt testifying to an indeterminable amount of time spent down in that hole. Blood had dried in some areas, dying the fabric a blackish hue and gluing the shirt to equally pale skin showing in patches beneath the map of bruises parading across the glimpses she caught when the shirt shifted with the rise and fall of slow, but steady breathing.

"What happened? Who did this? Who _could _do this?" Sarah was unaware she'd whispered the questions aloud until Jason answered.

"Looks like he got used as somebody's punching bag, if you ask me. As to your other two questions, hell if I know, but we should probably get out of here before whoever did it comes back to finish the job. They were probably keeping him in that hole until they're ready to end it."

She shook her head slowly, her gaze still locked on the battered creature she once feared. He looked far from fearsome now, unconscious on the ground and badly injured. "No, no, they put him there to forget him. That's what you do with oubliettes. You put things in them you want to forget."

Jason sighed. "And how do you know that, Sarah? How do you know anything about this place? This guy?" He reached out and grabbed her shoulders when she remained unresponsive to his queries, giving her a sharp shake. "Answer me!"

Sarah let out a short cry at the sudden move and snapped to attention, the shock draining slightly. "N-no. No, first we DO need to get him moved somewhere safe and taken care of. Then I'll tell you what's going on, ok? I need my bag, where's my bag?"

"Here." He held it up, pulling it just out of reach when she made a grab for it. "Uh uh. No bag until you give me your word you'll explain as soon as we get mystery man here settled and cleaned up."

Sarah bit her lip, unsure of whether or not he could be trusted with the full tale. But then, he was already in the Underground, and the only person around she knew. With a sigh she nodded.

"Fine. You have my word."

"Good." He handed her the bag, then moved to grab Jareth from one side, motioning her to grab the other. "You've already wasted most of your strength getting the both of you out of that hole."

"Oubliette." She corrected him, even as she went to lift Jareth on the other side until he was balanced between the two of them. She silently hoped he would stay unconscious until they found someplace to settle.

"Whatever. Now, since you seem to know the place, you get to lead the way to wherever we're going. So?"

Sarah sighed again and picked a direction to move in. She didn't think it would be wise to tell Jason that she wasn't sure, exactly where they were or where they were going. Instead, she started walking slowly, helping Jason to balance their unconscious cargo, deciding when she found someplace that looked relatively safe, they'd stop.

0

0

0

0

0

"So?"

Sarah looked up at Jason over the fire he'd managed to get built when they had finally stopped. He'd taken over, ordering her to rest when they reached someplace she felt was the best to sit for however long it would take, and proceeded to set up a crude campsite with the few supplies she'd had in her bag. Together, using one of the bottles of water and small towels she'd packed, they had managed to get remove Jareth's shirt and get him cleaned up. They'd also discovered the full extent of his injuries. Jason had been right, he did look like someone had used him as a punching bag, rude as that sounded. Bruises decorated his torso, some older and faded, others freshly blossoming in garish splotches. Someone or something had also cut him in various places, as though trying to carve a design in his back and shoulders. Sarah shuddered at the thought and instead focused on doing what Jason told her to do and somehow managed to get their patient cleaned and bandaged with more of the supplies she'd managed to bring along. And now they were finished and Jason was staring at her intently. She blinked and attempted to affect an innocent look.

"So? So, what?"

"Don't play games, Sarah. You gave me your word. Now, spill." The look he speared her with was the most serious she'd ever seen him give. It was unnerving to say the least.

Sarah sighed and nodded. "All right, but where do you want me to start?"

"How about telling me who Blondie is over here?"

She turned to stare at the still unconscious Goblin King, a panicked look on her face. She relaxed slightly when it was apparent he was still unconscious.

"His name's Jareth. He's the Goblin King and he rules this place. So, for future reference, no referring to him as Blondie to his face unless you want to be dropped into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Jason stared at her, blinking in confusion before he sighed and shook his head. "Ok, never mind then. How about this? Start at the beginning. It'd probably be less confusing."

"Yeah, right." She muttered under her breath. She heaved a sigh and glanced up at him. "All right, but no interrupting until I'm done, ok? It's kind of long, and I know it's going to sound crazy, but it's all true, I swear it!"

"Stop stalling and talk, Sarah."

"Fine. It all started when I was fifteen, and my stepmother, Karen, wanted me to baby-sit Toby while she and my father went out for the night. Toby wouldn't stop crying, you see, and I said something really, really stupid. . ."

She took him through that entire night, the hastily spoken wish, the first meeting, the thirteen hours, the peach, the ballroom, and the final confrontation with the Goblin King. She told him about her friends, and the final party, and the promise between them. She wasn't sure how long she talked. Her throat grew dry and she faltered during certain moments, but still she talked. For the first time, she was telling her story, and that in itself was a relief, though she couldn't quite figure out why.

When her tale was finished, Sarah reached for a bottle of water and took a long drink, keeping her gaze averted from Jason. The silence was thick and deafening. She felt her heart sinking. He was going to say she was crazy, that she was under some kind of weird enchantment from the enemy, she just knew it. He was raised by the Council after all, what else would he say?

"So, why the need to come back? You haven't talked to them in years, you've been working for the Council, and you're damn good at your job. Why are you going to throw it all away for something like this?" He waved a hand to include their surroundings.

She looked up at him, surprised. "I-I don't. . .I'm not. . .I don't **know**. Something wasn't right, ever since that night we were on patrol together. I think the Council knows it, too, and won't say anything. They're covering it up!"

"That's bullshit, Sarah, and you know it! They're only doing what they have to do to protect people!"

"I don't believe it! Not after what I've read in the Archives! The Council has their own agenda, their own selfish purpose, and we're all just puppets!"

"Puppets? We're not puppets, Sarah, we're teammates. Maybe employees, since the Council outranks us, but we're **not **puppets!" The indignation in Jason's voice raised Sarah's head for a closer study.

"Why do you sound so insulted, Jason?"

"Because it's an insulting implication! You're basically saying we're only around to do what the Council says."

"Aren't we? They say 'train' and we say 'how long?' They say 'patrol' and we say 'where and when?' Don't you think it's suspicious that no one, not one person we've ever heard of, has ever questioned the oh so illustrious Council and its orders?"

"Why would they? News flash, they're doing something **good, **Sarah. **WE'RE **part of something good, we're protecting the world. Everything the Council does is for the greater good?"

"Including telling you to pretend to be interested in me? Or telling Brett to pretend to be my friend while he trained me? How is it for the greater good to isolate me from my only family and make me dependent on you, or whoever else the Council felt would shape me into what they want! How is that the greater good?" She hated how her voice rose near the end, sounding shrill and hysterical, but she kept her gaze steady, boring into Jason as she waited for his answer.

Seconds ticked by, easing slowly into minutes and still the silence stretched on. Sarah sighed and drew her legs to her chest so she could rest her chin on her knees.

"Never mind. I don't really expect an answer, but the fact that you did what they told you proves me right. You're an Empath, Jason. Even with shields, you had to have known how much it hurt me to lie to my family and especially to Toby. But you still followed orders. Maybe you're not a puppet, per se, but you're still sheep, going wherever the Council herds you."

"Is that what brought this whole scheme to mind?" He asked. "You think the Council is too harsh so you run away to so-called friends who don't even remember you, to a place where even the so-called **KING **isn't even safe. Oh, and let's not forget said king tried to kill you and kidnapped your brother. Brilliant plan, Sarah. Really."

"I don't know what's going on with Hoggle, but even you have to admit something hasn't been right since that night we were on patrol together. Something big hit the Veil, and something's been moving ever since. It's like a kind of pressure has started building, and I'm so scared of what's going to happen when it finally bursts."

"Why haven't you told anyone? Like me, or Brett?"

She gave him a withering glare. "Why, so you could write it up in your little report. Let me guess, it'd go something like. 'Subject exhibiting more trust in assigned keepers having shared a moment of paranoid delusions after lunch today.' Thanks, but no thanks. I haven't said anything serious to either of you since finding out just how little I really matter in the grand scheme of the Council. I'm only good for my Gifts after all."

"That's not true! Sarah, look--"

"Save it, Jason, I don't want to hear anything the Council told you to say."

"This isn't from the Council!" He moved to the other side of the fire to crouch in front of her, staring at her with an earnest look on her face and startling her with his sudden closeness. "Look, maybe at first I was going along with the Council, I've done it before, you know, initiating newbies."

"Jason--"

"Let me finish! It was just another assignment at first, and then it wasn't. Then it started to be…different."

She tilted her head, staring at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I believe this is the moment in which he confesses to have fallen quite in love with you, and decided to break all the rules for you, and you alone. My, Sarah, what else has changed these last years? "

Sarah's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Jason stiffened and moved until he sat directly between her and the now very conscious Goblin King.

"Ok, rule number one, we saved your ass, so we're going to ask the questions here, buddy."

Sarah shifted until she could see over Jason's shoulder. There the Goblin King lay, propped up on one elbow, looking completely at ease and regal despite the bandages and bruises across his torso. An eyebrow lifted in response to Jason's claim.

"I am not now, nor will I ever be your 'buddy'. It's in your best interest to never refer to me as such again, unless you relish the idea of a swim in the Bog."

Jason snorted. "Going for a swim? Ooh, scary. Is that the best you can come up with for punishment? Wow, some king you are. What do you do when people commit serious crimes, make them take a bath?"

Sarah nudged him in the shoulder, trying to get him to shut up. She really didn't like that look in Jareth's eye.

"If you'd prefer, I could turn you over to the Firey's first for a short dance. I'm sure they'd love another human to toy with. Perhaps this time they'll succeed in taking the head."

Sarah sighed. This wasn't good and getting progressively worse. She jabbed Jason in the back, hard. Again he paid no mind. The banter, if you could call it that, continued on for several minutes with Jason being his usual, sarcastic self and Jareth answering with more threats including another Oubliette, the Cleaners, and a use for the Helping Hands she personally didn't find to be at all helpful, but it appeared her opinion was moot at the time. Finally, an epiphany struck.

"You're bluffing." Her words were quiet, spoken with a calm conviction that stopped the conversation cold. She raised her eyes and met the gaze of the Goblin King, repeating just as calmly. "You're. Bluffing."

His answer came in a tone of voice she could only label as dangerous, and it sent panic screaming down her spine.

"And what makes you so certain of that?"

She gulped audibly, but pressed on. "Where are your crystals? You haven't summoned one, or done any magick since you've woken up. I'd think you'd at least do something to get a shirt, that shouldn't be beyond the skill of someone who can reorder time, right?"

She knew as soon as she said it, it was a mistake. There went that eyebrow lifting again, and she could _feel _his amusement.

"Why Sarah, do you find me that distracting?"

"No!" came the startled shout before she could stop it. She could feel the blush racing across her face and she fought the urge to hide it with her hands. Instead, she managed to stutter out.

"S-stop that! I'm not the same little girl anymore, so stop treating me like one!"

"No, I daresay you aren't."

"Leave her alone." Jason spoke again, a glare directed at the Goblin King who moved to a sitting position slowly.

Jareth sighed, "You are annoying. Keep this up and I'll banish you to the Labyrinth, just for fun."

Jason snorted. "Oh, I'm scared, I've got to run a maze, just like a lab rat."

"You're certainly being a pesky rodent. I warn you, don't test my patience any further."

Sarah watched the banter, mind processing everything she heard, and biting back a sigh as they continued to snipe at each other. Before she could censor herself, she commented.

"You two could be related, the way you argue."

Silence.

"No way in hell I'm related to THAT." Jason statement had an air of finality, with just a hint of disgust thrown in.

Silence again. Though this time, Sarah could swear she could feel the temperature dropping. She shot an apprehensive look in the direction of the Goblin King. Outwardly, he showed no expression. She didn't think that was a good thing. Inching closer to Jason, she tugged on his sleeve.

"Jason. Just shut up, will you? Not another word!"

Jason snorted, "Why? He's not that tough, all he's threatened to do is throw me here, send me there, but I haven't seen him follow through yet."

Sarah turned a speculative glance towards Jareth, admitting there was some truth in Jason's words. Last time she'd irritated the Goblin King, she was running from the Cleaners two seconds later. Something wasn't right here.

"Or perhaps I just don't deem you a worthy waste of my time or energy." Jareth drawled.

"Or maybe you're not as powerful as you're trying to make me believe." Jason scoffed and turned to Sarah, eyebrow lifted. " Wow, sweetheart, he must have done a number on you when you were fifteen. I mean look at him, does he look like the big bad Goblin King now?"

"Something isn't right." Sarah admitted softly. Her gaze darted to Jareth once more, furtively. She lowered it almost immediately, still unnerved at the sight of him. She couldn't quite reconcile the image of the injured and bandaged man in front of her with the imposing, mysterious figure she remembered from years ago. She bit her lip in frustration. What was wrong here? In her silence, Jason resumed the much more satisfying task of glaring at the Goblin King.

And then it hit her, his earlier words finally registering.

"banish him to the Labyrinth…?"

The attention of both males swung to her again. Jareth sighed, a sound of suffering.

"Why yes, Sarah, I did mention that earlier. Is there a reason you weren't listening."

"Or perhaps she just doesn't deem you worthy waste of her time and energy to listen to." Jason parroted the words in a wicked mimicry back to the Goblin King, and Sarah winced when Jareth narrowed his gaze.

"I suppose you find yourself to be witty and clever, don't you."

Jason shrugged, giving an arrogant grin, "Hey, if the shoe fits."

Sarah ignored the both of them and announced quietly. "We're already in the Labyrinth."

The silence that followed was deafening, and Sarah watched Jareth blanch, his normally pale features taking on a whitish tinge.

"Impossible." He muttered hoarsely. He looked nervous. But that couldn't be right, what could the Goblin King be _nervous _about?

That alone made Sarah more than a little nervous and afraid herself. What could possible cause Jareth to be worried about being in the Labyrinth, when he ruled the domain.

Jason piped up again. "Sure we are, Sarah and I walked through the big doors and ran around the fun little twists and turns before she fell down a hole and found you as a prize. I still say she should try and return you for store credit."

"Shut **up**, Jason!" She gazed at Jareth, the picture of outward calm, at least she hoped so. "Why is it impossible to be in the Labyrinth? I've been here before, I know what some of it looks like, and this is most definitely it."

Jareth paused in reaching towards his throat, why he was doing so, Sarah didn't know, and didn't find it important to ask, more focused on her previous question. The question he wasn't answering.

"She asked you a question."

"Jason, I don't need your help!"

"Sweetheart, you need help all right, though you're right, I don't think I'm the one to give it to you."

She turned to glare at him. "One more word, Jason, and **I'll**start looking for the Fireys." She turned again to ask Jareth. "So, why are you saying we aren't in the Labyrinth? Do you mean there are oubliettes elsewhere?"

"I see no reason to answer a child's whimsical questions." In the few moments she'd turned to yell at Jason, Jareth's visage had returned to the look of apathetic arrogance she was so used to seeing.

"I'm not a child, and fine, don't answer. But it won't change anything, we're in the Labyrinth. End of story."

"Oh, Sarah, the story never ends, you've just yet to realize it."

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that, but was cut off by a noise in the distance. Her head whipped around in the direction it came from. It couldn't possibly be. . .could it?

The she heard it again. A low howling, echoing on itself and a faint smile crossed her face. She knew that voice, how could she forget, when it had saved her so many times before?

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Jason asked nervously, shifting back from the noise instinctively.

"Ludo." Sarah breathed, climbing to her feet. "It's Ludo. He's calling the rocks, but I don't know why he would."

"They're hunting." Jareth answered shortly.

Sarah turned to face him, surprised to see him standing. He stayed hunched over slightly, one arm slung protectively across his ribs, every line in his body tense and his face was fearful. The sight made her mouth go dry and she instinctively licked her lips before she was able to ask the question.

"W-what are they hunting?"

He turned to look at her, a measuring glance before he managed to shrug elegantly, despite his doubled over position.

"Me."

Shock froze her to the spot. He was the Goblin King, ruler of the Labyrinth. Yet here he stood, announcing calmly that the very inhabitants he ruled were out hunting him. How was that possible? What had caused so many changes in the few short years she'd been gone? The thoughts chased around her head at a maddening speed until all she could make out was a faint buzzing.

"Sarah? Sarah!" Jason reached out and grabbed her arms, shaking her roughly again, snapping her attention back to him.

"What? What?"

"We have to get out of here." He announced grimly. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" As soon as the question spilled from her lips, she knew the answer. The faint rumbling of the land. Small tremors all around them, causing her bag to dance across the ground away from her. And she knew, as soon as she felt it what was causing it. All the puzzle pieces snapping into place neatly.

Rocks. Ludo wasn't calling the rocks, he was herding them. Herding them in the direction of them. Hunting, just as Jareth said. She didn't want to believe it. No. No, not Ludo. Not gentle, kind Ludo.

"Sarah! Move!" She felt a sharp yank on the back of her shirt and she went flying back, slamming into Jason as they both went sprawling. She scrambled up and stared at the spot she'd been standing in just seconds before. A large boulder, easily twice her size sat staring back at her.

"What? But. . .how?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but seriously, we have to move. **NOW!**"

He yanked her to her feet, and turned to stuff the remaining items he could reach into her bag.

"I do believe that's the most intelligent thing you've said today."

Jason turned on Jareth, a murderous glare on his face. "You can go to hell for all I care. And take your smart ass comments with you. Sarah, come on, we've got to get somewhere safe."

She nodded dumbly, still watching the rocks as they lumbered their way towards their campsite. There, in the distance, she could make out the large slowly moving figure behind them.

"Ludo. Ludo!" Before she registered what she was doing, she was running, dimly registering Jason's voice behind her, yelling for her to come back. "Ludo, stop this! It's me, Sarah! Stop, please!"

Jason was behind her again, yanking her back, but not before she caught a glimpse of her old friend. There was no recognition there, the face was blank and the tall beast moved with a purpose, directing the rocks towards the camp, where Jareth remained. She stared, helpless, and allowed herself to be dragged back, barely beating the inanimate army to their target.

"There, follow that path, that looks like the best way." Jason gestured, slinging Sarah's pack onto his shoulder.

"The best way to fall into a trap." Jareth answered drolly. "That path leads to the Fireys' Forest. I don't believe you want to see how drastically they've changed as well, do you, Sarah?"

"Will you just shut your mouth for once?" Jason snarled, turning his attention back to Sarah. "Look, sweetheart, we have to get out their path, and that's our best—Sarah, behind you!"

She turned, calling on her power automatically, shrieking as she waved her arm forcefully.

"No!" The rocks went flying in the direction her arm pointed to. She swallowed and pointed to another road. "Jason, go, get out of here. I'll buy you some time and catch up."

"What? No way, it's not safe to separate, not now!"

She ignored him and poured every ounce of concentration into her task.

'_Leave. Fly.'_ She mentally chanted at the boulders, as she lifted them, sometimes singly, sometimes in groups and sent them flying into the opposite direction, throwing as much of her power into it as she could.

'_If I can get them far enough away that Ludo has to call them back, that'll buy us enough time to run. I hope.'_

Sarah didn't know how long she stood there, mentally throwing the rocks and boulders far into the horizon. She came back to herself drenched with sweat and shaking. Turning, she noted Jason hadn't listened and was staring at her with concern. Jareth stared at her as well, the look on his face one which she couldn't put a name to, and one which unnerved her. She shifted her attention back to Jason and tried to reassure him she was fine, opened her mouth to say the words and collapsed to her knees.

"Sarah!" Jason was at her side, hauling her to her feet. "Come on, hold on a little bit longer, we have to run, remember? Let's go." He turned his attention to the Goblin King and reluctantly asked. "Can you make it on your own?"

"I'm not some human who needs coddling." Jareth sneered in reply, deliberately gazing at Sarah. "This way, I might recommend." And he started walking, leaving Jason and Sarah behind.

Jason gritted his teeth and followed, not liking the fact he had to, but if this guy was the King, then he should know where he was going. In theory.

0

0

0

0

0

0

She wasn't sure how long they walked. Or to be more accurate, how long Jason followed Jareth and dragged her along. Her legs wouldn't hold her upright, and she was forced to lean heavily on Jason as they traveled, and her head was beginning to throb painfully, small flashes of light dotting her vision.

Finally, when she thought she couldn't take one more step, Jareth perched regally on a boulder in a small clearing and waved a careless hand.

"This should be a sufficiently defensible place, should the need arise."

She heard Jason sigh in relief and shifted her weight, helping her to sit on the ground, leaning on a fallen log.

"You ok?"

She managed a weak smile and nodded. "I'm fine, I just need to sit down for a little bit."

"Good. Stay put, I'll get you some water." He turned his back and began rummaging through her pack, searching for the promised water.

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. Taking a deep breath, she felt some of the tension drain out of her muscles.

Her eyes snapped open when she was grabbed violently and yanked to her feet. She stared into the visage of one very angry Goblin King. She inhaled sharply and tried to yank her shirt out of his grip.

"I'm only going to ask this once," He drawled in that silky voice, successfully sending fear tap dancing down her spine, and causing her insides to clench tightly in panic. "So you had better answer truthfully and completely. Where did you obtain your sudden Gift from, Sarah? You exhibited no such talent when you faced me years ago."

"I. . .I d-don't know." She managed to stutter out weakly. "It just. . .appeared one day, that's all!"

"Oh, Sarah." His free hand came up to cup her cheek, deceptively gentle in contrast to the hard glint in his eyes. "I told you not to lie to me."

"I didn't lie!"

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Jason insinuated himself between them, successfully breaking Jareth's grips on her and shoving the Goblin King away. Sarah slid bonelessly to the ground, pushing herself to a sitting position using the fallen log she'd been leaning against previously.

Jareth responded by shoving Jason in return, sending the young man flying to the ground next to Sarah.

"I warned you to watch your manners. Let this be a lesson to never underestimate your opponent."

"Jason!" She shifted, putting herself between the fallen boy and the still oh so very angry Goblin King. "Leave him alone!"

She felt Jason's hand on her shoulder, roughly shoving her to the side. "Get back, Sarah! I told you he was dangerous!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" She shrieked, not caring at this point how very hysterical she sounded.

"Answer my question, Sarah, I told you I wouldn't ask again!"

"I told you! I don't know! It just happened, ok?"

Jason stood slowly, glaring at Jareth. "What business is it of yours anyway, considering she used it to save your ass?"

The look Jareth shot her over Jason's shoulder only increased the tight knot of fear in her belly.

"I'm curious to know how a mortal girl manages to wield a gift given by what I know from personal experience to be a very temperamental domain."

Sarah stood, shaky and confused. "Wh-What are you t-talking about?"

He looked at her and spoke as though she were five years old. "I'm talking about, Sarah, the fact that your magick reeks of the Labyrinth."

He could have told her she was an alien from another universe and she wouldn't have been more shocked. "That's impossible."

"Yes, just as impossible as wishing your baby brother away to the goblins. How right you are."

Jason herded her back, away from Jareth and she let him, too dazed to do otherwise. "But. . ."

"You're full of shit." Jason stated, cutting her off. "She's got telepathy and telekinesis. Neither of which need your Labyrinth to work. "

"There's really a simple way to test this theory. If her reserves are so taxed, and the Gifts are truly from the Labyrinth, she can simply tap into it to replenish herself. It's a simple enough feat."

"And we're supposed to **trust **you, because why?"

Jareth shrugged, falling back into the pose of nonchalance. "Believe what you will."

"How would I? Go about replenishing myself, I mean. I don't know how."

Jason spun to face her, shocked. "Sarah! You can't believe him!"

She leveled a Look at Jason. "It's worth a try. He's hurt, and you don't have an active Gift like mine, and after what just happened we might need it."

"Or we could always go home. You could make another door and we could get the hell out of Oz!"

"I can't, I'm not strong enough. Either way, I need to recharge, Jason, before I do anything." She stepped around him and met Jareth's gaze apprehensively. "So, how do I do this?"

He smirked and took a step towards her. "Close your eyes, Sarah."

She was instantly suspicious and took a step back. "Why?"

"Because, it will no doubt help you concentrate on finding the link that ties you to the realm. Close your eyes and search your mind, you should be able to find some kind of invisible tie. I'm afraid I don't know how else to explain it to a mortal."

"All right, but you stay put." Just to be on the safe side, she took another step backwards and sat on the boulder recently vacated by the Goblin King.

She drew in a slow breath and closed her eyes, focusing on nothing as she tried to organize her mind as she'd been taught. Dimly, she registered Jareth still speaking.

"Don't try to automatically search right away. Look for the link, Sarah. Search for it, it's a gentle touch. A lover's touch almost, twining around your very being, holding you tightly. You'll know it when you find it."

She let her mind drift, listening to his voice and obediently searched. Right as she opened her mouth to say she found nothing, she saw it. A glimmering cord, tied to her and trailing off to a large, immeasurable entity. A startled gasp escaped instead.

"There, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" The low tones invaded again, and she dimly registered the effect they had, sending warmth down to her core. "Now, draw from that line, bring some of that essence into you. Let it fill you, but sip it slowly, like a glass of fine wine, lest you end up drunk on its power."

She obeyed again, feeling her strength returning with every sip. When she could handle no more, she tilted her head back and exhaled.

"Wow. Good news, Jason, I can get us home now."

"I'm so pleased to hear that. It should prove to be an interesting journey." The silky tones drawled close to her ear and she snapped her head down quickly in alarm, nearly slamming her chin into Jareth's head.

He moved back a centimeter to avoid collision and smirked. He'd managed to insinuate himself very close, one hand on the boulder on either side of her hips and the look he gave her made he swallow audibly. Her gaze darted to the side, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason sprawled on the ground glaring up at Jareth yet again. She could feel the blush creeping up her collar, staining her throat and climbing to blossom in her cheeks as she turned to meet Jareth's gaze again.

Her voice came out in a breathy squeak which she immediately cursed herself for.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, dear Sarah, that in light of current circumstances, I go where you go until certain matters get sorted out."

"**WHAT!**" The shriek tore from her throat. Jareth winced but gave no further outward reaction.

"In simpler terms, if you leave, I go with you. You're tied to my realm, Sarah, and you may prove to be just the tool I need to clear up a specific misunderstanding." He cut off her protests with a dangerous look. "If you think to defy me in this, I can guarantee you'll never leave here in one piece, nor will your companion. I have enough power left to ensure that. Do you really wish to place your life, or his, in that kind of jeopardy?"

Sarah's mouth snapped closed. Well, when he put it like that. . .she turned her gaze to stare at Jason, who automatically shook his head.

"No way are we taking him back with us. You said it yourself, he's bluffing."

She remembered belatedly and switched her glare to Jareth. "I won't be manipulated, Jareth. We're going back. Without you."

He smirked and switched tactics before she could blink. "If you do, your friends will stay the way they are, with no hopes of rescue. If you wish to have dear Hoggle back the way he was, you need me. I can tell you the cause, I can give you the information you need."

Sarah paled. Hoggle and Ludo, transformed into someone else entirely before her eyes and what of Sir Didymus? She hadn't seen him, but she was certain his fate was the same. She began worrying her bottom lip in her teeth.

"Sarah, don't even think about it! Who knows what he'd do if we let him loose on the other side of the Veil. The Council won't stand for it!"

That decided her.

"They won't have to stand for it, because they won't find out. If you tell, Jason, I'll send you back here faster than you can blink."

"Sarah!"

Jareth chuckled, "My, Sarah, you certainly have changed. Such a temper."

"The same goes for you." She declared, though admittedly it wasn't as much of a stinging rebuke as it could be, considering she couldn't meet his gaze openly as she said it. "Don't think I won't send you back here if you're trying to trick me."

"Sarah, I'm begging you, don't do this!"

"Stop it, Jason. Something big is going on here, and I think it's all connected back to that night we were on patrol. I'm going to find out what's going on, with or without help." That said, she scooted backwards, away from Jareth and turned to slide off the boulder on the opposite side. She went to her bag and rummaged for the chalk she'd packed, ignoring the both of them as she began drawing the necessary symbols for the gate spell on a tree trunk. Inwardly, she shook, shocked at her own actions.

'_What have I gotten myself into? I must be crazy for bringing him back!'_ She darted a glance at the two men behind her, who were once again in a glaring match and sighed. '_Well, things just got more complicated, to say the least. But if he has answers, I want them. I guess I'll just have to see how this pans out._'

0

0

0

A.N.: So, looks like Jareth is going to be spending some quality time Aboveground, and hopefully Sarah can get some of the answers she's looking for. I figured this was a good stopping point, and I'm leaving a lot of the major revelations for next chapter, simply because this one was monstrous enough in its own right. Thanks for reading, and do be a dear and leave a review, please? Until next chapter!


	7. An Uneven Trade

Author's Note: So, chapter 7 is now officially done, and my hands feel like they're going to fall off. But it's done, and now I can start bringing in some of the other fun elements in chapter 8, hopefully. Thanks so much for bearing with me folks, and for not sending me random death threats. School's out for the semester and finals were hell, I wrote over 40 pages in a 36 hour period for 3 different assignments because two were take home finals assigned one day and due two days after that. Gods, ain't it great being a liberal arts major. . . Anyways, I'm still in summer classes and working but I fully plan on writing in my spare time over the summer and hopefully getting out at least one update a month. Considering the extremely lengthy chapters, I think that's fair, yes? Enough rambling from the authoress, onto chapter 7, and please remember to be kind and review!

0

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the movie Labyrinth, the characters within are property of Jim Henson Studios (I think) I own the plot, and any characters not seen in the movie, like Jason and Brett, so don't listen to them, they're lying. Really. Do I strike you as the type of person to lock them in a closet and make them watch 24 hours of badly dubbed anime if they don't behave? On second thought, maybe you shouldn't answer that. . .

0

0

0

0

Field of Innocence

Chapter 7: An Uneven Trade

0

_More and more things are starting to make sense, or not make sense as the case may be. There are so many varying tales in the Archives regarding a myriad of subjects. For example, the raising of the Veil. One scroll claims it was done to keep the stuff of nightmares out of the lives of everyday people, how it was done at great cost for the good of the world. Yet another account relates an agreement between humans and the Others to separate the worlds, yet leave certain magicks in place should the need ever arise to cross the border. This speaks to me of a contract, an alliance. Why then, has the Council devoted so much time to the decimation of what may be our "allies" across the Veil?_

-Excerpt from anonymous journal-

0

Sarah had a headache. She futilely rubbed her temples yet again while glaring at Jason and blocking the door to her apartment to keep him from leaving. As soon as they'd returned, he had charged for the door intent on racing towards headquarters and reporting her actions. It was only thanks to her one semester on the track team (and a well placed coffee table rammed into his legs with a mere thought) that had her plastered against the door before he could get there. And so the arguing began.

He claimed it was a mistake to go in the first place, and an even bigger mistake to bring **that **back with them. (The "that" in question sat on the couch as though it was his throne, watching it all with an expression of vague amusement, as though they were his court jesters.) She argued they weren't going to find any other way of obtaining information. He said she needed to report their visitor to the Council and let them handle matters. She retorted with she'd rather find out on her own, thank you very much. He then called her selfish.

She lost it.

"Selfish? Selfish! It's not being **selfish** Jason. I'm trying to find out what happened to my friends. Don't you get it? This isn't about the Council, like you think everything should be. This is about **me **for once, trying to discover what happened to the only people who ever gave a damn for me outside of my family!"

"You have Brett, Sarah! Hell, you have me, too, if you'd just learn to talk to me!"

"No. I don't." Sarah set her chin stubbornly, her gaze defiant. "I don't have either of you. I can't **trust **either of you. You've lied to me from day one, done everything you could to shape me into a pliable little Council puppet!"

He gaped at her, stunned and hurt, spluttering in his attempt to explain. "B-but I told you, it wasn't like that. It isn't, not anymore! Sarah, I don't think you're just a project anymore, I think you're-"

"Prove it." She cut him off before he could continue his belligerent rambling.

"Prove. . .prove what?"

"Prove you can be a friend. Stand behind me like a friend would, and don't let anyone even remotely tied to the Council know about what happened today. Let me try and find things out my own way, in my own time. If it's something beyond my capabilities, trust me to go for help when I need it. Stop trying to make all the decisions based on what you think is best for me. You don't know me, Jason."

He was silent for a long moment, thoughtful and pensive. "No, I guess I don't. I never would've guessed you'd be the type to turn my own words around on me." He managed a weak version of his usual grin. "Guess we both have some things to discover, huh?"

She shook her head, waving off his attempt at humor. "Promise me, Jason. Give me your word you're not going to tell anyone what happened today. Not anyone."

"I can't do that."

Sarah sighed. "And you wonder why I said I don't trust you, not when-"

"Let me finish!" This time he was the one to cut her off. "I can't do that, not without you agreeing to let me help you. Friends don't just stand behind each other, they stand **by **each other, too, helping where they can. So, let me help and I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

And so, in a lovely example of turnabout being fair play, Sarah lapsed into her own thoughtful silence before finally nodding cautiously.

"All right. Deal. Don't break your word to me, Jason."

"I won't. I promise."

"My, how delightfully saccharine. I do believe you've brought a tear to my eye. Though the scene would be so much more complete if you fell into each others' arms and exchanged a tearful embrace, all while babbling inane sentimental drivel."

Sarah felt the headache, which had died down with the release of tension, flare up with a vengeance. How could she have forgotten **he **was there? In her living room. On her couch. Oh hell, she needed some tea to deal with this. Wordlessly she disappeared into the kitchen, heating water and rummaging through cupboards.

"Not even a scathing retort. Why, Sarah, I'm starting to believe you're upset with me." She heard the voice directly in her ear, which startled a yelp out of her, even as she dropped the box of tea bags and spun around.

She bit back another yelp as she came face to face, or rather face to chest, with the Goblin King. She stared blankly at the bandage clad pectorals before darting her eyes up to his face and managing to squeak.

"Stop sneaking up on me! And move, you're in my way. Please."

He chuckled and stepped back an inch. "So polite, even when making a demand."

Sarah turned around and continued rummaging through the cupboard, pulling down mugs.

"Why did you feel the need to follow me into the kitchen?"

"How quickly you forget. Where you go, I go, remember?"

She clamped down on the automatic, and quite frankly **embarrassing**,responses she could've made and settled for simply shooting a glare in his direction. A weak response, considering she was dividing her attention between glaring at him and the task of pouring boiling water over tea bags.

Jareth 'tsked' in her direction. "What manners, Sarah. Surely you know better. Perhaps you should be schooled in how to show a quest proper hospitality.

Abruptly, she turned and shoved a mug in his hands. "Here. Tea."

She gathered the remaining two mugs and slipped around him, going back into the living room, where she handed a mug to Jason and flopped down onto the couch with the other with a sigh.

"Now what?"

"No clue, babe, this is all your brilliant scheme, remember?"

"Babe?"

Jason attempted an innocent look. "You said you didn't like it when I called you sweetheart. So I'll stop."

She groaned. "Jason, please, be serious. What are we going to do?"

"Honestly? We need more information. I'm just not sure where to get it."

Sarah sighed, knowing that was the obvious answer "You're right, another trip to the Archives couldn't hurt."

Jason studied her suspiciously. "_Another _trip. Sarah, how many times have you been there?"

She could feel the flush rising to stain her cheeks and firmly stamped it down. "A few. Three. No more than four."

"How did you get past the guards?" He shot her an incredulous look.

"I. . .made them think I wasn't there."

"I thought you didn't like to use your telepathy."

"I **don't**! But how else was I supposed to find any answers? I feel terrible, I went and manipulated their minds, but at the same time, I'd do it again because somewhere in the Archives, the answers to this whole situation are waiting to be found!"

"Sarah, you're seeing conspiracy where there isn't any!"

"And you're responding just like a good little brainwashed drone would! The Council says this, the Council says that. What about what **you **say, Jason? Can you give me an honest, untainted by the Council answer about the absolute best course of action?"

"Well. . ."

"Telepathy? How many new talents have you obtained these last years, Sarah?"

She froze and dared a glance over her shoulder.

Yes, he was still there, leaning against the wall, mug of tea in his hand and eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I just-"

"Don't answer him, Sarah!" Jason cut her off before she could say anything.

She looked at him curiously. "Why? How else are we going to figure things out if we don't share information?"

"Exactly." Jason looked smug, smiling at her as though she were a bright pupil who'd just solved a particularly complex math problem.

If anything, she looked more confused. "Jason, did you hit your head or something on the way back?"

"No, but you said it, we need to **share **information. What has he offered, except proof that he can get his ass kicked?"

"Further proof I'm able to stand gross incompetence in alleged allies simply by being in your presence."

Sarah couldn't stop the snort of amusement that slipped out and strove for an innocent look when Jason whipped his head around to glare at her.

"I choked on my tea."

"You suck at lying, Sarah, but seriously." He switched his glare back to Jareth. "How do we know we can trust any of his so called information? This could all be an elaborate trap, meant to take down the Council!"

"I've dealt with your **precious **Council for longer than you've been alive, you puling insect. Do not think for one moment I'd waste my time 'taking them down', if I truly meant to. After all they've done, they deserve to be turned to dust." Jareth's voice was icy as it cut through the apartment, causing an involuntary chill to run down Sarah's spine.

"What do you know?" Jason retorted, coming to his feet and taking a step toward the Goblin King. Sarah scrambled to her feet after him and planted her hands on his chest, shoving him back onto the couch.

"Jason, stop it!" She turned back to Jareth and bit her lip. "But…he has a point. What _do _you know? You mentioned the Council. Do you know about it?"

"I have some experience, yes." He lifted an eyebrow. "Not an abundance, thankfully, as putting up with those roaches would send anyone screaming for the Bog."

"Obviously you know enough to plot against it." Jason muttered behind her back.

"Hardly worth my effort, I assure you. No, I let them make their own mistakes, eventually the internal struggle will do the deed for me."

"Internal struggle? Ha. The Council has always been united in their goal of protecting the world from your kind."

"My **kind**? And here I thought they were too caught up in killing off their own kind through subtle manipulation to worry about mine."

"Both of you, shut **up**!" Fed up, Sarah glared at the two men standing in her living room and a sigh of disgust slipped through her lips. "Can't you go five minutes without sniping at each other?"

She jabbed a finger in Jason's chest, ignoring his wince. "You agreed something bigger was going on than either of us knows about, and you agreed to help me! This. Is. Not. Helping!" Each word was punctuated with another poke as she drove him back to the couch.

"And you." She spun to face the Goblin King, cheeks flushed with her ire and her gaze narrowed on his inscrutable face. "We saved you from the oubliette. We saved you from Ludo and his rocks. That has to at least be worth something. So for whatever it's worth, shut up unless you have something constructive to add!"

Silence fell heavy, blanketing the room long after the echo of her words faded. She stood, exhaustion and frustration with the both of them radiating from her being.

The pressure of the silence was soon becoming unbearable, and Sarah felt as though her nerves were drawn too tight and about to snap. She drew in a breath to speak, but was beaten to it before she could open her mouth.

"Very well."

Her jaw felt unhinged as it gaped open, her startled gaze darting back to Jareth. The Goblin King was agreeing with her?

He ignored her shock and continued speaking. "Seeing as how you did make the effort to aid me, I shall return the favor. On my honor, I will aid you."

'_Right. What honor?'_

"Jason!" She turned to face him, fists clenched at her sides.

He gaped at her in shock. "What? I didn't say anything!"

"But I heard you!"

"For once, he's correct. He has remained blessedly silent these last minutes."

She watched Jason frown in concentration and again, heard his voice.

'_Your shields are slipping if you're picking up on my thoughts, sweetheart. Guess I need to watch what I think and keep the fantasies about us under lock and key, right?' _Heaven help her, but she could feel his amusement in that thought.

Sarah groaned and brought a hand up to her temple. "That's it, I've officially had enough for tonight. You two, just. . .behave until morning, please?" She pivoted on her heel and walked back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

It was, Sarah mused to herself as she nursed a cup of tea the next day, an interesting partnership, to say the least. That is, if it could even be called a partnership. After her disappearance into her room for some much needed work on her shields and even more needed rest, she'd fallen into a fitful sleep, the events of the day still running rampant through her mind. She tried to settle herself enough to think them through logically, but one thought seemed intent on burrowing its way to the forefront of her brain.

'_The Goblin King is sleeping on my couch.'_

And he was. She'd seen it with her own eyes as she stumbled into the kitchen to make herself something that would pass for breakfast, nearly tripping over Jason in the process. Her would be white knight had taken up residence at the end of the hallway leading to her bedroom, curling up to fall asleep on the floor. It was kind of sweet, in an annoyingly, overbearing Jason-ish kind of way, when she thought about it. She sighed and stood up to turn the burner on under the kettle to heat more water for tea. There was a lot to get done today, and eventually everyone had to think about what they were going to do.

With the kettle heating, she absently gathered a few slices of bread and popped them in the toaster, turning to rummage in the refrigerator for some jelly and butter.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing up at this gods forsaken hour of the morning?"

Sarah jumped, startled, and a pained yelp spilled from her lips as her head connected with the top of the refrigerator. She backed out and spun around; glaring at the doorway to face an amused and sleep rumpled looking Goblin King. She reached up to rub the back of her skull and contented herself with glaring at him silently without answering.

"I do believe I asked you a question."

"I'm aware of that. I'm just trying to make sure I don't have a concussion from you sneaking up on me!"

"I truly doubt any harm has come to your precious skull, now if you would, answer the question."

"Thinking. And don't be so rude, it's too early in the morning to deal with that."

"Deal with what?" Jason stumbled into the kitchen doorway, rubbing the heel of his hand in an eye and yawned. "And what's with the screaming? Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

"I wasn't screaming." Sarah informed him indignantly. "I hit my head and reacted with noise."

"Whatever. Coffee. Need coffee. Worlds can be conquered, lives can be saved.

All will be right with the world again. With coffee."

Sarah couldn't help but smirk. "Sorry, I can't stand the stuff, I don't have any."

Jason actually whimpered. "But. . .how can you not have coffee? It's like, the fifth food group!"

"Go stick your head in some cold water, it'll have the same effect, at least until you can get a fix."

He shot her a dirty look and stumbled out of the kitchen down the hallway towards her bathroom. She could hear the water running and shook her head, turning to grab the toast sitting ignored in the toaster.

"He must truly be addicted to this coffee if he's so unable to function without it."

Sarah sighed. The scathing comment was right on cue. She buttered her toast and answered without turning around.

"It's not like it's a drug. Almost everyone drinks coffee in the mornings. Jason's just one of those people."

"Humans." She could hear the sneer in his voice. "Such odd. . .**creatures**."

Now Sarah did turn to face Jareth, glare in place. "Like you're one to talk, you're in charge of some of the ugliest, foulest, rudest, filthiest **creatures **I've ever seen!"

"At least their faults are clearly seen, as opposed to you mortals, who work so hard to keep a false facade in place, while underneath you make the goblins look saintly and hygienic."

She resisted the urge to throw her piece of toast at him. Barely. Instead she grit her teeth and clenched her hand around her mug of tea tightly and shot back. "No wonder you're the Goblin King! You're as ugly as they are inside. Too bad it can't show on the outside, but hey, being ruler has to have some perks, right?"

Silence. Jareth smirked. Sarah could feel the dread building, knowing when he did open his mouth to respond, she wasn't going to like it.

"Why Sarah, did you just admit, in a roundabout fashion, you find me attractive?"

Nope. She didn't like it at all. Maybe throwing her toast at him was a good plan after all. She wasn't aware she'd lifted her hand until said piece of toast was snatched out of it.

Jason grinned as he wolfed it down. "Thanks for breakfast, babe."

"Don't call me babe!"

"Why? I stopped calling you sweetheart, didn't I? I like having a nickname for you."

She scowled at him. "Try one that doesn't make you sound like a sexist pig, and maybe I'll let it slide."

"Ouch." He moved to the counter to prepare the second slice of now cold toast. "Nice to know the both of you aren't morning people, either, but just remember, if we kill each other every morning it'll leave a huge mess, and we won't get anything accomplished besides."

Sarah opened her mouth to retort and Jason simply shoved the piece of toast in it.

"Here, eat your toast. I'll show his majesty over there how to work the shower and he can get cleaned up while you do. I've got some clean clothes down in my car, since I was on my way back from the Laundromat when I swung by the other day, and we're about the same size. Once everyone's squeaky clean and somewhat presentable, we can figure out what we're going to do from there."

Sarah blinked, unused to Jason sounding this responsible and clear headed. She stared at him suspiciously, long enough that he finally grinned and winked.

"Hey, this is self preservation at its finest. Once we figure out what we're doing and where we're going, we can get the hell out of here, and I can hit a Starbucks for some sweet, sweet caffeine. Let's go. I'm sure you won't mind getting that crap off, right?"

He waved to Jareth to follow and started back down the hallway. Sarah was even more surprised when Jareth followed, but then, if she had been covered in blood and grime for who knows how long, she'd put up with a lot to get clean, herself, so maybe it wasn't all that surprising. Sarah frowned. And ate her toast.

0

0

0

0

0

"All right, so let's get to planning."

Sarah started. Almost an hour had passed since Jason showed Jareth the mysterious workings of her bathroom, and ran down to his car to grab his bag of clean laundry. She turned to motion the two of them to sit so they could indeed start planning.

And stared.

Jareth and Jason were about the same height and build, so she assumed the clothing would look about the same on them, not really thinking. That was her first mistake.

Jareth wore a pair of dark black jeans that looked like they fit a little too tight. A royal blue button down shirt that looked to be made of some kind of satiny, shiny material was worn loose over the pants and seemed to ripple in interesting ways as he walked to take a seat. What had complimented Jason's naturally tan complexion only seemed to call forth an ethereal glow to Jareth's pale skin and hair, which, she noted still fell in it's usual natural disarray over his mismatched eyes. Eyes that were watching her with unveiled amusement.

She managed to mumble a response, as it seemed to be expected. "It's. . .different."

'_Yummy different.' _She thought first. Then followed it with a scathing. _'No, not yummy! Not yummy at all! This is the ruthless, cruel Goblin King! Nothing yummy there!'_

"Um, Sarah?" Jason waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay over here, you're turning an interesting color."

She couldn't help herself, she blushed and smacked his hand away. "I'm fine! You said something about planning?"

Mercifully, the subject changed.

"Well, the Archives do sound like the best plan, but I don't think I can make the guards think there's not three people tramping around in broad daylight, not to mention any other people we might run into in the hallways. Someone higher up and more powerful might be there."

"Right and pulling a 'These aren't the droids you're looking for' number on them is probably a bad idea." Jason chimed in.

"Very bad idea."

"Droids?" Jareth lifted an eyebrow.

Jason waved a dismissive hand. "Movie reference. We'll worry about your serious lack of Star Wars education later, if we survive this."

"Perhaps the glaring holes in your education might be addressed as well, assuming you survive the night."

Sarah sighed and pushed ahead hoping to head off the impending snipe-fest. "All right, so we hit the Archives tonight, but what, exactly, are we going to be looking for? I found a book about the Underground, but for the most part, everything in there is about how evil it is, and how everyone and everything there wants to kill humans. And since Jason and I have already been filled with that bias, what are we looking for? I don't want to be wandering around without a purpose in there, it's too big for that."

Jason nodded. "Good point. So, what are we going in there to look for, and what do we do until nightfall?"

Sarah looked to Jareth. "Now might be a good time to tell us how you ended up in the oubliette and what happened to my friends."

"I don't believe there's enough time to relate all the details of that sordid tale."

Sarah glanced at her watch. "There's ten hours until sunset, and we should probably wait until way after that before we even try anything, so that gives us a good twelve or more hours, at least. I think that's enough time to at least give us some idea."

Jason nodded. "We've been pretty generous so far, so how about returning the favor?"

A slow smirk lifted the corner of the Goblin King's mouth, his eyes only for Sarah as he responded in his silkiest tones.

"Oh, but I can be generous in turn, even if others can't recognize generosity for what it is."

She fought down the immediate blush that threatened to spread and answered in a soft voice, fighting to keep her gaze level with his. "Or maybe the so-called generosity wasn't exactly that, and some people can't recognize their offer as cruelty."

"Cruelty, Sarah? How is it cruel to grant one their greatest dreams and desires?"

"The price demanded is too great to expect for the price of those dreams. By granting them, one loses the very essence that makes them who they are. How isn't it cruel to strip them of themselves for the sake of a dream?"

"Ah, but to gain the greatest dream they've had for so long, is that not worth the price?"

"No. Sometimes a dream is so wonderful, so powerful, because of the simple fact that it can never come true. That's why it's a dream."

Sarah finally dropped her gaze after that, idly stirring her tea with an intense concentration, wondering where the nerve for that debate had come from. She could feel the weight of Jareth's stare on her, as though her were studying her, really examining her for the first time. And heavens help her, but she didn't want to know what he was seeing.

Jason looked between the two of them, confusion shining in his eyes. "So, I'm apparently missing something."

Jareth answered, his gaze still on Sarah's down turned head. "No, I believe something has finally been revealed. However, it's something to examine another time. For now, you wish to know how I ended up in that wretched hole, and I shall tell you now."

Jason leaned forward eagerly. "About damn time."

Sarah remained silent, still refusing to lift her gaze. She listened as the Goblin King's voice poured over her as smoothly as warm honey.

"The Labyrinth and my kingdom are not the whole of the Underground, as I'm sure you've realized by now, but it is important in its location, both due to the sheer power of the Labyrinth itself, and as its border defense. Before the rest of the world can be attacked, the Goblin Kingdom must fall, which would take an incredible feat."

Jason interrupted. "So wait, this maze has so much power? What keeps it in check? And shouldn't we have felt it through the Veil?"

Jareth shook his head. "No. The Goblin King traditionally is bound to the Labyrinth through its choosing as its ruler. A symbol of the binding is worn by the ruler at all times, for without it, the Labyrinth sees simply another intruder and acts accordingly."

Jason snorted. "So, what, you just woke up one morning and forgot to put yours on?"

Jareth speared him with a Look. "No. It was stolen by someone who aspires to gain power above his means."

"Who?" Sarah finally voiced a question.

"His name is Ceallach. A lesser noble in one of the inner Kingdoms who feels slighted over the lack of power allotted to him, it would appear. He managed to break my defenses long enough to steal the item marking my bond to the Labyrinth, and used it to declare me an enemy of the realm."

"But how?" She persisted. "I mean, you said yourself the Labyrinth is powerful, and it chose you, so how could it be so easily fooled?"

"If I knew that, dear Sarah, I wouldn't have languished inside and oubliette for so long. I suspect there's a use of some darker magick at work which Ceallach has somehow harnessed."

"Darker magick? You mean like the dark side of the Force?"

Sarah groaned. "Jason, no more Star Wars analogies, please."

"Whatever you say, babe, but still, clarification please?" He nodded to Jareth. "What do you mean by darker magick? Magick's magick, and the only good or evil aspects are the people who use it."

"What a human perspective." Jareth lifted an eyebrow. "So, following your logic, blood sacrifice, torture and death are all perfectly allowable to raise power, so long as the power is used for the so-called 'good'?"

A look of revulsion danced across Jason's face. "Of course not! That's just vile, killing someone to get power, what's the point? That's just plain. . ." He trailed off, realizing the point being made.

"Evil. Yes, exactly."

"Oh." Jason sat back, looking sheepish. "Sorry. I see your point. So, this Caleb guy is doing that?"

"Ceallach. And yes, I believe so. The Labyrinth is unused to that aspect of calling power, as all previous rulers have never utilized it. There's always been a balance to maintain in ruling the realm, and loss of that balance generally means exile and repudiation by the Labyrinth itself, and the choosing of a new ruler. That is how it has always been."

Sarah shivered suddenly. "That's what we felt, Jason. Some kind of sacrifice, maybe? That night something slammed into the Veil."

He frowned in response. "Probably. I'm betting that's definitely what happened in the alley."

Sarah shuddered again. "That poor goblin." She swallowed back the bile as the images from the alley rose unbidden in her mind.

"Whoa, whoa, lock it down, Sarah! I saw it, too, and I don't need the re-run!" Jason went to the couch where she sat and crouched in front of her. "Lock it down, sweetheart."

She nodded jerkily. "Right. Right, sorry."

"Ceallach's been to this world? He's crossed the Veil?" Jareth sounded surprised, which surprised Sarah as the Goblin King wasn't one to really show emotions that didn't involve smirking.

She kept this thought to herself and answered his questions. "I think so. At least I think that's who was talking to the goblin, and in my head." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I thought it was you."

"Obviously it wasn't, since I was unavoidably detained in an oubliette."

"Well I know that **now**. I didn't then, there's a difference. I almost wish I had a better view, so I could have gotten a look at his face, at least, seen anything."

Jason sighed, "Too bad there's not a way to go back in time to see it. We'll just have to work around it. You said he spoke in your mind, would you remember his voice if you heard it again?"

"Maybe. Mind voices are different from actual audible voices though, I don't know how to explain it. They feel different."

"Different how?"

Sarah spread her hands and gestured helplessly. "I don't know. When I hear someone's voice in my mind, if they're talking to me deliberately, I can get a feel for their. . .their, I don't know, their. . ."

"Essence?" Jareth offered quietly.

Sarah nodded. "Well, yes. I get a feel of not just who they are, but what kind of person they are, what makes that person who he or she is."

Jason nodded. "Ok, makes sense, I guess. What'd the guy in the alley feel like?"

"He felt. . .cruel. Just, cruel. And. . .playful? Like he enjoyed hurting others. Like it was a game. I don't know, Jason, I just ran after I felt him in my head. I ran, hoping I could get away before he actually came after me physically, if he was going to."

"So good to know you're opinion of me hasn't changed, Sarah." Jareth's voice cut silkily across her memory of that night, startling her and jerking her gaze up to meet his.

"What? Oh, no, I just-"

"You what? Did you, or did you not say you thought I was the one in this alley, speaking to you in your mind. You still think me cruel and sadistic, then. I suppose it is good to know where one stands with so-called allies and partners."

"That's not it! It was what he said! The way he spoke, like he knew me! Like he was watching everything I do, everywhere I go!" She pounded the couch cushions with her clenched fists and watched in horror as her mug of tea flew off the coffee table to slam into the wall behind Jareth's head.

"Oh god, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Jason squeezed her knee reassuringly from where he crouched in front of her. Any other time she'd accuse him of trying something, but the look in his eyes screamed his concern. "Hey, no problem, babe, it was probably cold tea already. What'd he say, when he was talking to you? I know you don't like it, but you need to try and remember what you can, since we can't exactly rewind to that night and see what happened."

"Perhaps we can." Jareth's voice interrupted them again, drawing their attention to where he lounged, as implacable as ever, despite having just dodged a flying beverage.

"What? But how?" Sarah asked. "There's no such thing as time travel. . .is there?"

Jason scoffed. "Of course there isn't!" He stopped, thinking over the events of the last few days and dared to glance over to Jareth uncertainly. "Is there?"

The Goblin King sat and looked at both of them with his trademark arrogance. "Or course not. There is, however, a simply scrying spell to show you the past as it occurred, so long as it isn't too far in the past. It's a common tool used in the Underground courts to insure the validity of all complaints brought to be judged."

"In case you haven't noticed, this **isn't **the Underground, pal." Jason pointed out.

"No, but there is one powerful enough here, with a bond to an element in the Underground who could work the spell."

"Gee, arrogant much?"

Jareth shot Jason a disgusted look, "Not me, you imbecilic toad. My powers have been stripped, or were you not listening earlier? Sarah, however has already proven she can tap into the power of the Labyrinth for strength. Perhaps she can do the same to fuel the spell and show that which she didn't see but only hear that night."

Jason turned to study Sarah. "I don't know, are you up to it?"

She licked lips that had suddenly gone dry in her nervousness. "I don't know. Maybe. I mean, I managed the gate spell, right? Both times."

"True."

"It's a simple enough spell, simpler even than that cupboard door you called a gate."

Sarah lifted her head to glare at Jareth. "All right. I'll try. What do I have to do?"

He returned her glare with another of his smirks. "First, we need a large reflective surface. A mirror, preferably."

She nodded. "There's a large detachable mirror on my bureau. We can use that, I'll go get it." She stood and made her way down the hallway.

"I'll help!" Jason followed after her quickly, helping her to maneuver the large oval back down the hallway and place it on the now empty coffee table.

"This will do. Now, something to write on the surface."

Sarah grit her teeth at the commanding tone and simply wandered back to her bedroom and grabbed her only tube of lipstick from the bureau top, smiling a little to herself at the irony of its use this time around and carried it back out to the living room. She uncapped it and twisted the base so the glossy stick shot out and held it out to Jareth. He took it from her wordlessly and knelt, beginning to sketch symbols around the perimeter of the glassy surface. She watched, fascinated despite herself as he worked, intent on his task. She didn't recognize any of the symbols, though they looked similar to those she'd used to open the gate between here and the Underground only a few days ago.

"Now, kneel." Jareth's words shook her out of her reverie, and she responded to the command in her voice before she could help herself, a frown furrowing her brow at his high handedness, and more so at her compliance. He spoke again before she could even begin to think of issuing an admonishment.

"Now, Sarah, this is important."

She looked up and suddenly locked gazes with him. Jareth stared at her intently and her mouth went dry with the force of his gaze. She couldn't look away, she found, and somewhere deep inside, she wasn't sure she wanted to. She dimly registered Jason kneeling beside the coffee table on the side next to them, but still her gaze remained firmly on the Goblin King. His next words sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"You must do exactly as I say. Repeat after me." And then he spoke a language that flowed liquidly from his lips, each syllable sounding musical as he formed each word.

She had to lick her lips and swallow once before she haltingly began repeating the words after him. With each syllable she could feel the power building, building until it broke. Unlike before with the gate when the power crashed over her like a flood, this time it fell gently, like a summer rain. She felt her breath hitch when it came to a head, and saw Jareth nod, her eyes still locked with his.

Jason's soft exclamation finally broke the contact and she looked down at the mirror with a startled gasp. The surface began glowing, a soft golden color, bathing her face in the radiance.

"Whoa." Jason said.

She agreed.

The shine faded, muted until a picture could be formed and Sarah watched in wonderment as the picture came into a clear focus. It was a dark night, but the scene seemed lit as brightly as though it were daytime.

"Now, simply keep your concentration focused, Sarah, and we shall see the entire night through."

She nodded absently to Jareth's words and watched as the scene she'd only heard play out before her.

_The cloaked figure towered over the trembling goblin, who futilely covered his head, cowering and looking for somewhere to hide._

"_You failed me."_

"_No, haven't failed yet! Haven't failed yet!"_

"_Then where is what you promised me?"_

"_Not here, but soon! Soon, but the metal creatures are hard to get by."_

"_Metal creatures?" An exasperated sigh followed. "Would that you had a better vocabulary, you pea brained twit! No more excuses!"_

_He reached for the goblin and a whip of darkness lashed out, wrapping around the poor creature's neck. An inhuman shriek of pain rent the air as the goblin struggled to break free from the hold, all while the figure cloaked in darkness, moved closer slowly. _

_Calmly, as though this were an everyday occurrence, the figure raised an arm and a mist began seeping from his form, covering the goblin, who only shrieked louder. Flesh melted where the mist contacted it, forcing the creature to struggle harder in its attempts to flee. More cords of darkness lashed out, striking the goblin and sending gobs of flesh and other substances flying with every blow. Faster and faster they struck, rending the creature limb from limb until there was hardly more than a handful of it left to hold onto. The withered lump of remaining flesh fell to the ground and slowly melted as well. The puddle spread throughout the alley, and the man stepped back as it reached his boots with a sigh, staring down at the only solid part of the creature left. The eye, staring up at him mournfully, accusingly. . ._

Sarah screamed. Long and loud she shrieked and brought her fists down on the mirror aimed at the cloaked figure who seemed so bored at the destruction he had just carelessly wrought.

Jareth caught her fists. "Not yet!"

"No!" she sobbed. "I don't want to see anymore! I can't see anymore! Let go!"

"Hey, hands off!" Reached over the table and yanked at Jareth's hands, attempting to break his grip on Sarah. Below them the scene played on as the shadowed figure calmly strolled out of the alleyway, lowering his cloak and revealing his face.

Sarah glanced down and drew a shaky breath, relieved it was over, and mindless of the grip both men had on her. "T-that's him, isn't it? That's Ceallach?"

They both dropped their gaze to take in the face in the mirror as he strolled away. A shock of dark red hair fell down his back in a braid and as he glanced back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't seen, Sarah could see red bangs framing his mismatched eyes, one black, one gold, that sat in a square face, all harsh lines and angles. He sneered before he ducked into another shadowed corner and vanished, leaving the mess in the alley.

Sarah pleaded. "Please, please, let me stop it now. I don't want to see this again, I can't!"

Jason gave a strangled choking sound. "Holy sh- Sarah, look!"

She forced her gaze back down to the mirror and gasped. Another figure walked into the alley, quickly and carefully. She gasped when the face became clear for a split second before ducking down, and scooping up something out of the muck that was once a goblin. She didn't see what he grabbed, she was too much in shock as she watched the figure quickly run from the scene.

She raised her eyes to meet Jason's, seeing an expression of horrified confusion that matched her own. He asked the question aloud that echoed in both of their minds.

"What the hell was Brett doing there!"

END CHAPTER 7

Don't you just love me? Huh, ok, maybe not, but it's a good stopping point, I swear! Let me know what you think! Review, review, review, and thanks as always to everyone who takes the time to read what my twisted little mind cranks out!


	8. Trapped

Author's Note: So, rolling right along with chapter 8. Longest chapter to date, so I hope ya'll enjoy it. Not much to say here, except in a few days, I'm going to be moving into a new apartment, and probably won't have internet for about a week until I can get service set up along with everything else. It's not going to be a priority until I get all the furniture moved in and assembled. Kind of exciting, as it's my first apartment that I'm renting all by myself. Holy jeebus I'm kinda freaked out, but kind of excited, too! I can't wait! Either way, it means little to no internet access for a week, so mebbe when I get back ya'll will be really nice and have left me lots of reviews. Hint, hint, hint.

0

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Labyrinth. If I did, I'd be renting more than a cheapy one bedroom, I can tell you that. And I'd buy my very own Ludo to go with it because he looks like he'd be a big snuggly couch or something.

0

Field of Innocence  
Chapter 8: Trapped

0

0

_I must find a way to leave this place. It's no longer safe for me to be anywhere near where those influenced by the Council might meet. In fact, it has become far too dangerous for me to even consider speaking with those whom I once considered friends. Everyone is suspect, and though I knew this was the eventual destination of the path I've found myself on, the realization saddens me. I cannot trust anyone. I cannot believe in anyone. I am alone in my journey, and never before have I felt it more acutely than now. I will leave tonight, taking what funds I have to my name and I will flee. Where this road leads, I cannot say, but I have come too far to turn back now._

- Excerpt from anonymous journal –

0

0

Sarah felt ill. She stood doubled over her bathroom sink, splashing cold water on her face and fought to keep the churning nausea at bay. She could still hear the goblin's screams echoing in her mind and she tried to shut them out, but they rang out loud and clear despite her best efforts. Raising her head she studied herself in the mirror and wondered just what kind of events she'd set into motion with her curiosity and obstinacy.

0

0

Jason paced the hallway of Sarah's apartment. She'd dashed for the bathroom as soon as the visions in the mirror faded and locked herself inside, leaving him alone with the Goblin King. He ignored his silent companion and immediately began his repetitive path across the already worn carpet. Before, he'd gone along with Sarah in the hopes that he could get her to see reason, or at least some how maneuver her into going and talking to someone higher up the chain in the Council order. He had hopes that Brett could talk some sense into her, but after seeing the man go into that mess so nonchalantly and take something out, he wasn't so sure.

Maybe Brett had some Council orders, but if that were true, wouldn't he have left some kind of emotional residue to be picked up on? Sarah's fear still echoed outside that alley, but regardless off that, he had still been able to pick up on others nearby, including the pain of the goblin, and the other, subtle presence that reeked of evil. Yes, he would admit it now. They were up against something evil. But what?

Jason sighed. This was getting too confusing and they were in way too deep to be able to pull out now. There was no way the Council would accept any excuse from him or Sarah about their involvement. First disappearing across the Veil, then returning and bringing someone else with them and now this, the final straw, using forbidden, unsanctioned by the Council magick to scry into the past and search for answers. He paused in his pacing and leaned against the wall by the bathroom. The only option, as he saw it, was to see this, whatever it was, to the end and hope to hell everything turned out all right. And to hope none of them died. Not dying would definitely be a really nice thing.

0

0

Through it all, Jareth watched. And waited. He, better than the others, knew what kind of evil they were facing, and even he couldn't go into detail, as he couldn't fathom it all himself. He stayed where he was, seated in the only chair in the living room, staring broodingly at the mirror. Sarah had flipped it over, showing the wooden back of it before making her mad dash for the bathroom, as though that would help erase the images they'd just witnessed.

He frowned. Time was against them, more so than they realized, but they couldn't know just how much was at stake. No, to give the girl that kind of power again would simply be unthinkable. There were other solutions, though to find them, he would no doubt have to remain in this unsteady alliance with the girl and that annoying little hanger on she seemed to have attracted to her cause. He would simply have to exercise a touch more patience, he reasoned, before the means became available for him to retake what was his, what was lost. It would be regained. For he would fight as though his very life depended on it. And it did.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah finally unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out into the quiet hallway. Jason looked at her, lifting an eyebrow inquiringly. She nodded silently in response to his unasked query to her state and moved towards the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of tea. The simple, mindless task was needed to steady her, and she was certain they could all use something after what they'd just witnessed. She moved around her small kitchen, at home in the area and quickly put together a small tray of tea, her stepmother's voice rising in her mind as she went through the familiar motions.

'_It may seem silly and outdated, but knowing how to put together a good tray of tea works wonders in any situation, Sarah. Please, I know you don't care for me much, but let me share this with you, at least."_

It had happened a few months after that one fateful night, and her stepmother was still trying to reach out to her, to bond in some way, and she had agreed. So much had changed then, and she believed nothing would ever measure up to the knowledge she seemed to have gained in just thirteen hours. Besides, how could she ignore the quiet note of pleading in her stepmother's voice? A tone she recognized in her own when pleading for the life of her brother to be returned to her.

A small sigh escaped her lips at the memory. She wasn't one for premonitions, but she had the feeling she was going to be fighting memories for the very near future. She shook off the thought and brought the tray out to the living room, setting it gently on top of the overturned mirror and silently passing out mugs of tea. Taking her own, she sat on the sofa, studying the amber liquid in her cup with a pensive expression on her face, careful not to look either man in the eye. Jason was the first to break the silence.

"So. What now?"

"I don't know." Sarah admitted quietly. "But we need to figure something out, and soon, we can't just sit around here, hoping an answer's going to jump out at us."

"Logically, the first step would be to talk to this Brett character you both seem to know from the vision. He took something from what was left of my goblin, and I demand to know what it was." Jareth interjected, his voice icy, causing Sarah to dart her gaze up and in his direction.

The Goblin King didn't look very happy. Before Jason could say anything that would increase that feeling, she was quick to speak.

"We can't just go up to him and ask him. He'd want to know how we know he was there, and if I tell him we used magick that wasn't sanctioned by the Council, he'll have us captured and questioned for going against policy, and that's just the beginning."

Jason nodded. "The Council interrogators can pry everything you don't want them to know out of your head simply by just asking you about the weather. And they'll believe themselves well within their rights, and they are. If they find out about our trip to the Underground, Sarah and I are finished. We'll be locked up."

"No, Jason. We'll be killed."

Jason sighed. "Look, Sarah, I know you think the Council is one big bad ball of evil, but even they wouldn't kill their own."

"But they have." She cringed as soon as the words slipped out, regretting the still apparent lack of forethought she possessed before blurting out what she was thinking.

Jason sat up straighter and pierced her with his gaze. "What do you mean? How do you know that? It's bullshit, Sarah, they're not that cold!"

She took a moment to study her tea, her mind racing frantically to come up with an explanation without giving away the journal. For some reason, she wasn't quite ready to divulge the helpful source she found in the Archives. She brightened inwardly.

'_Of course! How stupid can you be, Sarah? The answer is right in front of you.'_

She reluctantly raised her head to look Jason in the eye. "You know I've been in the Archives. It wasn't just to look for what hit the Veil, Jason, I was doing research on the history of the Council. And believe me, they **are **that cold, when they want to be."

Jason shook his head vehemently. "No way! That would make them as evil as what they protect against, and they're not like that! They aren't!"

"Are you always this delightfully naïve when defending your principles and ideas of justice?" Jareth drawled, one silky eyebrow lifted in inquiry as he gazed at Jason in barely hidden amusement.

Jason returned his amusement with a glare. "I'm not naïve. I just choose to believe in what the Council stands for. And if they're so cold hearted, they'd be just like the monsters they're fighting to keep across the Veil!"

"Jason. . ." Sarah began, only to be cut off.

"Monsters like myself, of course." Jareth drawled, more of a statement than a question.

"Well, hell yeah! You're on the other side of the Veil, which means we're keeping you out for a reason! "

"You? Keep me out?" Jareth. "Your Council does have some power, I'll admit, however it all appears to be wrapped up in maintaining that useless screen that covers the borders of the two worlds."

"No shit, Sherlock. If they didn't, our worlds would be hopelessly merged, and we'd have to deal with all kinds of big nasty things."

"As eloquently as you argue your point, I fear I have to disagree. Without your precious Veil, the two worlds would remain separate by virtue of the natural barriers already in existence."

"What natural barriers?" Sarah ventured forth the question, interrupting before Jason could manage a reply.

Patiently, as though explaining to a child, Jareth stated. "The two worlds have always been separate, with natural, magickal barriers in place to keep them that way. If there weren't, humans would get caught in the most disastrous situations. Any ruler of a border kingdom would find his or her time spent saving the puling whelps instead of managing their kingdom and their subjects, who, consequently, would have free reign without a king or queen to keep them in check."

Sarah thought of the myriad creatures she'd met in her brief foray into the Underground and shuddered at the thought of any being able to do whatever they pleased. The goblins alone were bad enough with their unruly (and quite frankly filthy) manner of behavior, and they were actually following orders. For the most part.

"Point taken." She murmured quietly. "So, if there were already natural barriers in place, why was the Veil raised."

Jareth shrugged, a carelessly elegant gesture that enabled the shirt he wore to ripple in the light. Sarah caught herself staring and firmly forced her eyes back to her tea mug, nearly jumping when he answered aloud.

"I'm sure any who knew the real reason humans felt the need to raise the Veil are long dead. Now, it's merely convoluted nonsense about evil and corruption that lurks in the shadows, waiting to destroy the innocent beings of goodness that mill about on this side."

"It's not nonsense, we're doing what we can to keep this world safe!" Jason protested. "Kind of biased of you to label it convoluted, don't you think?"

Sarah sighed, speaking before she could catch herself. "No more than us, Jason. No more than us."

Two pairs of eyes locked on her and she gulped audibly, taking a deliberate sip of tea in the hopes of forestalling any comments.

Needless to say, that was a futile gesture.

Jason exploded. "**WHAT!** What the hell are you babbling about? There's no fucking way we're **anything **like that!"

Sarah could feel Jareth's amused gaze as she sank back into the couch cushions under the intensity of Jason's angry gaze bearing down on her. Still, rather than back down from her argument, she defended her comments weakly.

"But we are. Think about it, please, Jason, before you say anything else. Who on the Council knows for sure that everything and everyone in the Underground is pure, unadulterated evil bent on destroying our world? Or is it just easier to think that, rather than question it?"

"How about you thinking, Sarah? Thinking about everything we've faced, everything **you've **faced since you joined the Council. How can you say we're not fighting something evil?"

Sarah could feel her own temper rising. "Fine, let's bring up the past, Jason, if that's what you want! What about the cult we wiped out that was sacrificing members to try and open a portal to the astral plane? What about the group of sorcerers trying to set off the apocalypse? Or how about the company that tried to brainwash the city in the Midwest using a mind control potion in a new energy drink? Oh, and let's not forget the poachers who felt the absolute best kind of game to hunt was witches because it was a thrill to kill them while they tried to defend themselves using magick?"

"What do they have to do with anything? Those were all human instances, human incidents!"

"**EXACTLY!**" Sarah knew she was yelling now, but couldn't help it. "They were all caused by humans! Not by anyone in the Underground! In fact, **most **of the cases we've worked on had humans, only humans doing all of the evil! If the Council is so hell-bent on protecting the world from evil, why aren't they wiping out half the **human **population?"

Jason's spluttered, mouth working uselessly as no coherent sounds came forth to defend the accusations. Sarah plowed ahead before he could gather his thoughts and strike back.

"And furthermore, what about all of the incidents the Council members have covered up? Did you stop to think about **that**? What about all the nights we went out on patrol, found something strange, and were told to forget about it the next day? Nothing was done. The Council covered it up, like they've covered up other stuff in the past because it was in their best interests! Tell me, Jason, how is that not biased?"

She stood over him at this point, unaware she had set her mug down to stand and planted her hands on her hips, glaring down at him as he stared up at her, wide eyed, his face an open book of shock and confusion, completely unable to formulate a response.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Sarah turned slowly, to see the Goblin King had risen as well, a sardonic smirk on his face as he applauded.

"Very well said, Sarah. It seems you were correct after all, you're no longer that little girl I first met in what feels like moments ago."

"Don't you start." She spoke in a low tone, afraid to shout again, lest she lose control and send him flying across the room. She refused, however, to stay silent, once she finally, finally began to unleash the thoughts she had until now kept private, limited only to her own mind and the occasional journal entry.

"You're not any better, in my eyes. You've been a royal pain since I first found you in the oubliette. You haven't shown an ounce of gratitude for saving your life, you grudgingly agree to help us, but withhold information until after we share more than enough. You make snide, nasty comments to Jason, goading him on purpose. You swore on your honor to help, but I've seen very little actual help from you without an underhanded insult or rude remark, and that isn't very honorable! Yes, Jareth, I've changed in the last six years, which, to your reckoning might not be long at all, but to a poor human, that's a large chunk of time. I've grown up. Maybe it's time you, the **both **of you," here, she speared Jason in her glare as well, looking back and forth between the two of them. "did the same!"

She glared at them a moment longer, until her legs felt weak and she sank bonelessly back to the couch. Her anger drained out of her as quickly as it had risen, leaving her feeling shaky and confused. While she was known to have something of a temper, it had never happened quite that quickly or vehemently. In the ensuing silence, she rested her elbows on her knees and cradled her head in her hands.

Jason broke the silence, in his usual tactless manner. "Ok, um, what the hell? Sarah, did you get any sleep last night? Because you skipped right over cranky and went straight to Super Bitch mode in about 2.5 seconds."

"I'm just tired already. I'm tired of the two of you being constantly at each others' throats, and it hasn't even been a day! How do you expect to accomplish **anything **when you can't even cooperate with each other?"

Jason shrugged. "Hell if I know, I'm kind of out of my depth here, remember?"

"And I'm not!" Sarah stared at him incredulously. "I don't know what to do anymore than you do!"

"Could've fooled me! You knew exactly what you were doing when you created the doorway, and you seemed to know exactly what you were doing when you brought his Highness back with you, and went along with everything he said. You think you're tired, Sarah? I'm a little tired of being kept in the dark, and being expected to follow along with whatever you say. I still think we should go talk to Brett, there's bound to be a logical explanation for why we saw him!"

"And how are you going to explain that we know he was there, Jason? You even think the idea of illegal magick, and you know there's going to be repercussions! The Council will come down so hard on you, do you really want that?"

"You keep acting like they're some kind of bloodthirsty monsters, Sarah, but where's the proof? You say you found some records in the Archives, but I can't believe you until I see them myself. I'm sorry, that's just how it is."

"Then I'll show you! We'll go into the Archives tonight, and I'll show you, Jason. You have to believe me. They'll kill you, if you do anything they say is wrong."

Jason shook his head. "I still find that hard to believe."

"She speaks the truth."

Sarah blinked at the smooth interjection by the Goblin King, hardly believing that he was defending her.

Jason glared at Jareth yet again. "And how would you know, you're on the other side of the Veil, remember?"

"And you think you're the first humans to stumble on a spell that breached the barrier? So sorry to disappoint you."

The look on his face was far from apologetic, however Sarah refused to comment, her interest piqued.

"Really? Others have crossed over?"

Jareth inclined his head slightly in the affirmative. "It's not a common practice, but yes, several humans have come into the Underground, and eventually stayed. No few of those have proven to be the disenfranchised members of your elite Council."

Jason's expression was one of utmost shock as he managed to splutter "What! B-but why? Why would anyone willingly go to that place?"

Sarah sighed as Jareth pierced Jason with a Look. Apparently her fit of temper from earlier was so quickly forgotten, they were right back at it again.

"They choose to flee," Jareth stated in an icily calm voice. "to save their lives. They were being hunted by the Council for something as innocuous as asking questions. Of those who crossed into the Underground, few survived, for they were wounded in their quest for freedom, crippled and maimed by those they once served. Given the choice of immeasurable pain and eventual death or a chance at life beyond your precious Veil, what would you do?"

Sarah shivered involuntarily at the coldness of Jareth's tone, so much more dangerous than any she'd heard from him before. Fearing for Jason's life, since he apparently didn't have the sense to do so, she spoke up, artfully dodging the topic, or so she hoped.

"We need to figure out how we're going to face Brett, Jason, any ideas?"

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief for once, when the attention of both males focused on her. Jason shrugged.

"Hell if I know, but we need to figure something out and soon. You're due for training with him in about. . ." He checked his watch. "Two hours, and I'm up after you."

Sarah groaned. "Training! I forgot about training! It can't be Monday, not yet!"

Jason grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but it is."

"But. . .I have a test after training! A test I haven't studied for yet!" She flopped back into the couch cushions and covered her face with a spare throw pillow. "This is not happening. This is not happening! It can't be happening!"

"Ok, wait, we have to worry about keeping the fact that we just broke a hundred different rules a secret, not to mention we're also planning to break a few more and you're worried about a **test**?"

"It does seem your priorities are somewhat skewed."

Sarah pulled the pillow away from her face and scowled at the both of them. "First you argue, then you threaten, now you agree with each other. Make up your minds before you drive me crazy! Yes, I'm worried about an exam. I do not exist to do what the Council dictates. My life is not theirs to decide what to do with! I **want **to finish school. I **want **to be able to have a life of **my **choosing. Not theirs!"

"If you're so bent on defying them and living your own life, why join their insipid cause in the first place?"

Sarah's gaze shot to the Goblin King as he voiced the question plaguing her these last weeks. Why did she still stay a part of the Council now, when she knew they weren't all they seemed to be? Why did she continue with the farce of training with Brett and patrolling at night, when all she really wanted to do was cut all ties completely and move far, far away?

"I. . ." Her voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes to the floor as she struggled to put into words the emotions, the driving force that pushed her down the Council's path for the past three years. Taking a deep breath, she started again.

"I was afraid. I had these strange new powers and didn't know how to control them. They offered me training and I jumped at the chance. They told me they were working to keep the world safe from evil. I. . .I thought of Toby. I wanted to keep him safe. I thought if I completed the missions they gave me, if I did what they asked, I could keep him safe. I thought I could protect him from. . ." Her voice trailed off again and she dared to lift her head to meet the inscrutable gaze of the Goblin King.

Jareth's face was a smooth, implacable mask, unreadable. "From me."

A statement. Not a question. Sarah felt compelled to explain further, to make her motives clearer lest he think she saw him as an enemy, as evil, without truly fathoming the need to clarify.

"No. no, not exactly. I just wanted to keep him from being taken by something dark, something that wouldn't just make me run a maze to have him returned safely. I didn't want him to ever know that kind of fear. I still don't, but. . .but now I wonder."

"Wonder what?" For once Jason's voice was low and without accusation. He spoke softly, as though afraid to interrupt.

Sarah exhaled slowly and shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind. Look, I'm going to go to train with Brett. I'll lower my shields a little when I talk with him. He might let something leak."

Jason shook his head immediately. "No way. Sarah, do you even realize Brett's a telepath, too? Maybe not as strong as you are, but he's good. He'll pick up on your shields being off. It's too risky."

"I doubt it. Come on, even you were surprised when they were low last night and I picked up on your thoughts. Everyone knows I go shielded all the time, so I don't think he'd even look for the fact that they're lowered, not if I keep a basic layer in place that look and feel like my usual defenses."

"I don't like it, something can go wrong. We should figure something else out."

"Like what?"

"How about I try and get a read off him, huh? Makes more sense, I mean, there aren't any shields that can keep me out."

Sarah cleared her throat pointedly.

"Ok, except yours, but you're apparently a special case, babe. Remember, you've got the power of that maze behind you."

"The Labyrinth is not some maze. It's a formidable power, not to be taken lightly by your foolish human perception." Jareth chimed in.

"All right, fine, you've got the power of some labyrinth behind you, the fact remains, if your powers were normal, you wouldn't be able to shield me out. So there."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Right. Sure. But you're specialty is emotions, Jason, how are you going to get anything from that?"

"Don't underestimate, Empathy, Sarah. A lot of the time, emotions are so strong, I get a picture of what caused them. I see what makes people feel what they're feeling. If I can get a read off Brett by talking about what happened in the alley, I might just see what he took."

Sarah worried her bottom lip in her teeth. "It sounds like a good plan in theory, but what if it doesn't work?"

Jason shook his head. "It'll work. I know it will, I usually get a read off him all the time when we're training because he's not that heavily shielded against Empathy. I can get information out of him, whether he offers it knowingly or not."

She went silent as she thought this over, and reluctantly looked to Jareth. "What do you think?"

"Why are you asking him? He's not going to be doing anything!"

Sarah sighed. "He has a say in this, Jason, he's as much a part of it as you or me, remember?" She tilted her head curiously and asked again. "So? What do you think?"

"If this Brett character has a talent similar to your own, then I agree with the little ingrate, much as I'm loathe to admit it." 

"Hey! I have a name!"

Ignoring Jason's outburst, Jareth continued. "It makes more sense to attempt to glean information using a method that won't be shielded against. Let him try. If he fails." Much emphasis was placed on the word, as though failure was a given, "then perhaps you may try a different avenue."

Sarah nodded and held up a hand before Jason could protest. "Fine! Jason, you'll try and get a read off of Brett. If that doesn't work, I'll try."

He nodded. "Fine. One other thing. Call in sick to training."

"Right, I'll--" She froze, processing his words then spluttered. "What! Why? No!"

"Sarah, there's no way you can manage a training session. You're shields were spotty last night, and I don't think they're up to full strength today, no matter how much you think they are. Take a break, don't risk it and just lay low for today, all right?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but was once again cut off.

"Again, though I'm reluctant to agree, it is a good idea. If this man is able to pick up on your shields being abnormal, you would be remiss not to attempt to rebuild them further before speaking with him."

Sarah sighed. "Fine. I won't go in today. But what am I supposed to do then?"

Jason shrugged. "Study? You did say you've got a test tonight."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. All right, fine. I'll stay behind. I'll call Brett and cancel, but he's going to make me pay for it next session."

A grin from Jason was her only answer.

"Shut up." She grumbled and went to the phone to make the call, spending the next few minutes arguing with her trainer that she just couldn't handle any sort of practice today, and yes, she was sure. Fifteen minutes later, she wandered back out into the living room to take in the sight of Jason and Jareth staring at each other. She bit back another sigh.

"Now what's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing. I was just making sure he wasn't going to follow you and-"

"And what?" she cut him off. "He can't exactly do anything to me, considering everything that's going on, we're kind of stuck as partners. All of us."

"Doesn't mean we have to trust him."

She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Why are we repeating this argument?"

"Because I just realized that my going to training means leaving him here with you. Alone. For an extended period of time."

"He apparently fears I'll be unable to refrain from ravishing you without his supervision, being the untrustworthy, amoral Fae I am."

Sarah could feel the blood rushing to her face at Jareth's dry observation. Rather than look up to see the amusement she just **knew **was dancing in his eyes, she transferred a glare to Jason. It was just safer.

"Need I remind you I'm more than capable of taking care of myself? Besides, if you stay, then the only other option is for me to go and see what I can find out. Which was my first suggestion, I might add."

She almost smiled at the flicker of indecision across Jason's face. Almost. She kept the smile from her face as reluctant acceptance settled into Jason's features.

"All right. Fine. But I'll be back as soon as it's over, so no funny stuff." He attempted a menacing glare at Jareth, who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"I shall endeavor to try to control myself."

"See that you do."

Sarah sighed. Again. "Ok, now that that's settled, can I maybe get some studying done in peace?"

"Sure. After lunch?" Jason smiled hopefully in what he believed to be a charming manner.

Sarah stared at him blankly. "Lunch?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I have to go train, and I'd do lousy on an empty stomach. Besides, we haven't had anything but tea and toast. You're not going to let your houseguests starve, are you?"

She pointed. "That's the kitchen. If you make a mess, you clean it up. If you don't, I make you clean it."

"What, you're not going to cook?"

"Not unless you're an invalid. If Brett breaks your legs, I'll cook you dinner."

"Ouch. Cold. Real cold. All right, fine, but if I break something because I don't know my way around, don't blame me." He disappeared into the kitchen and the sound of him rummaging around could be heard before he called out. "You can nuke chicken nuggets in the toaster, right?"

"What?" Sarah shrieked. "No! Jason, get out of my kitchen!" She scrambled through the door and shoved him through it back into the living room before disappearing back inside to make something herself. "That's it. You're banned!"

Jason grinned at Jareth. "I knew that would work. I hate eating my own cooking. I suck at it."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least."

Jason shrugged. "Oh, sarcasm, like I haven't heard that before. Ouch." He made his way over to the couch and sat down. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, but it looks like we're both invested in this shit because of Sarah."

"You blame her."

"Nope, I went through the door because I wanted to help her, and I'm sticking with this for the same reasons. She's at the heart of this, isn't she? That's why you're sticking around instead of trying to get your kingdom back from this Kelly guy."

"Ceallach. And yes, Sarah does play a pivotal role, I believe, being the only creature with ties to the Labyrinth I know of. I intend to stay nearby. She may prove to be the key to returning my powers to me."

"You hurt her and I kill you. Simple as that."

"So noted."

"What's noted?" Sarah walked back into the room, a plate in each hand.

"Nothing. Guy talk." Jason jumped off the couch and grabbed a plate. "Hey, looks good, babe, what is it?"

"Leftover chicken salad on lettuce with Ritz crackers. I haven't been grocery shopping in a while, so I improvised."

"Hey, it's food. And I'm starving! It works for me."

"Gee, you'll boost my ego, if you keep complimenting me like that." She held the other plate out to Jareth almost shyly. "Here. I don't know when you ate last, or if you're hungry, but there's plenty, so you're welcome to some."

Jareth stared at the plate, eyebrow lifted for a long moment before taking it. "Thank you."

Sarah goggled. _'Did the Goblin King just **thank **me? It's official. I've lost my mind. Loony bin, here I come.' _ She nodded in return and went back to the kitchen to grab her own plate and eat. After rinsing her dishes in the sink, she went to her bedroom and retrieved her books and notes, returning to the living room.

"So, I'm going to go ahead and study. Jason, you should get going if you're going to get to the warehouse on time. Try and be back before four, my exam starts at 4:30."

"Right." He stood and stretched. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Be good children and behave while I'm gone, ok?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and Jareth didn't even deign to respond. With a chuckle, Jason left, waiting long enough on the other side to ensure Sarah locked the door behind him.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah glanced up from her notes again, still unable to process the image before her, even after she'd glanced at it twenty-seven times in the last hour. Not that she as counting. At all.

Jareth, the feared Goblin King, sat stretched over her recliner, one leg dangling off the side with his chin propped in his hand on the other arm of the chair as he perused the book he held. After Jason had left, she directed Jareth to her bookcase, offering him any of the books that caught his attention while she in turn focused on some last minute cramming for her upcoming exam. He just looked so relaxed, so at home in her apartment that she couldn't quite reconcile this man with the one she remembered from six years ago.

Six years ago, he would have taunted her within ten minutes of the door closing for some reason or other, perhaps mocking her attempts at trying to desperately glean information mere hours before facing the dreaded test, or something of the sort. She half expected one of his anti-human comments he'd been tossing about with semi-regularity in the last day to work its way out while she sat unsuspecting. Nothing she expected had happened though. Instead, he selected one of her favorite books of old Irish tales, settled in, and spent the last hour reading quietly.

It was starting to wear on her nerves.

"Focusing on the tale becomes rather difficult when one becomes aware he's under inspection."

His voice jarred her out of her contemplation and she blushed when she realized she'd spent the last five minutes staring at him.

"Is something troubling you, Sarah?"

"No?" She squeaked, wincing at the way her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "No, no, I was just thinking."

Oh, she really hated that knowing smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"About?"

"Uh. . .why me?"

The smirk turned to a frown and he tilted his head, resting his temple on the hand he had previously rested his chin on.

She hurried to explain. "I mean, why did the Labyrinth decide to give me powers? I'm not the only girl to try and get back someone she wished away. Was I?"

He was silent for a long moment. For a while, she believed she wouldn't receive an answer to her question, but within moments of thinking that, he responded.

"No. However you were the first in a long while to wish anyone away. Perhaps, since you were the only one to truly pass the test and retrieve your brother, the Labyrinth marked you."

"But I can't have been the only one! It wasn't really that hard. Well, I suppose I did have help, but still, the **only **one to win? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But why? That still doesn't answer my question. You said 'perhaps'. You don't even know?"

"As I said before, I am unsure why you've been gifted with power, however you are the only one I know of who has a bond to the realm. Hence my decision to follow you."

She grumbled. "Because of course, being dropped in an oubliette, then chased by rocks wasn't reason enough to get the hell out of there."

He shot an icy look in her direction and she gasped at the intensity.

"Make no mistake, Sarah. That is my realm currently under the hold of a false ruler. I swore oaths to protect all within it and to rule fairly. Ceallach usurped my rule some how and once I discover how he managed his duplicity, I will reclaim what is rightfully mine and mete out the appropriate punishment."

She shivered at his tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just reacting, I guess." She paused for a moment then ventured to ask another question. "You seem pretty positive that you'll beat this guy, but how can you be so sure? If he's taken control of the Labyrinth, wouldn't that make him more powerful?"

"He has not been Chosen. He will never rightfully rule."

"I don't understand."

"Nor will you. It is an ancient custom, in practice since before the birth of humankind. Though many have forgotten the Old Ways, they have not forgotten us."

Sarah could only stare in confusion. What was he saying? What kind of customs or ways was he talking about, and what did it mean that he referred to them as though they were intelligent beings in their own rights. She shivered again and opened her mouth to voice the question.

A yelp leaped from her throat as a heavy knock sounded on the door. A nervous giggle followed the yelp when she heard Jason's voice on the other side.

"Sarah? Come on, let me in, I need to sit down!"

She got to her feet and looked out the peephole, seeing the familiar shock of dark hair on the other side. She unlocked the door and motioned him inside. Closing and locking the door behind her, she followed him to the couch, where she gathered up her notes and books and looked at him eagerly.

"So? What did you find out?"

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Not much. Brett was there that night, like we knew. There were a lot of clear images of him wading through the goop when I mentioned what we saw. He did pick up something. I couldn't tell what it was, it looked like some piece of jewelry, a gem or a necklace or something."

"Did you see what it looked like?" Jareth leaned forward in his chair, face expressionless, but a flickering of unnamable emotions flashing in his eyes. Sarah didn't notice, her attention on Jason, who merely took in the look in contemplation and shook his head in answer to the question.

"Sorry, that's a little blurry. The only other thing that came through clearly was where he put it. It's in the Archives."

Sarah blew out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Then we should look for it when we go in tonight. My test shouldn't take me longer than an hour, and then we wait until dark, when the warehouse closes down for the night."

Jason nodded unhappily. "Much as I hate the idea, it looks like our only chance. And I hate saying this, too, I think Sarah needs to take a crack at Brett when she trains next. We'll figure out what she needs to read for after our little trip tonight, and we see what we find out."

Sarah nodded and stood. "All right. I've got to take off, but I'll be back in an hour or so. Then we wait."

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah exhaled slowly and pressed herself closer to the wall in the darkened hallway. Despite the nervous fear, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement as they drew closer to the Archives. The last several hours of waiting had worn on everyone, though Jason and Jareth dealt with it in typical male manner, sniping at each other and leaving her in the middle to deal with it. Finally though, they were here and she was leading them on the now familiar path to their destination. With a few well timed mind tricks, she sent the guards on patrol early, and set a small compulsion on the door when they returned, which would lead them to believe they'd just finished examining the Archives themselves as soon as their hand touched the doorknob. With luck that would buy enough time to find what they were looking for.

She waited until both men were through and eased the door closed after them. Switching on a flashlight, she led them to a small table by the far wall, then whispered. "All right. The rooms are sorted and organized by topic, where should we go first?"

Jason looked at the various choices and gestured to a few. "Those look like they might turn up something."

Sarah noted the titles and nodded, turning to Jareth to ask his input, pausing when she saw him frowning. "What? What is it?"

"There's an enchantment on these rooms, very similar to those in place in my palace library."

"Enchantments? What kind of enchantments?"

"Those that make seeking an object easier. Generally you simply say aloud what you seek and it appears."

"Really? Cool." Jason cleared his throat. "I want to know what Brett left here the other night."

They waited.

Nothing happened.

Jason shrugged. "So much for that theory."

"Empathy is not an active power, per se. It can be used offensively and defensively, but for the most part it is used to latently read situations. Besides, as I recognized the enchantments, it leads me to believe they were created by a power similar to those found Underground. You have no ties."

They both turned to look at Sarah expectantly.

She blinked. "Um. Ok. I want to know what the Council is hiding about the Underground, what they don't want anyone in the lower ranks to find out."

She waited.

Almost instantly a small pile of books floated into the room and settled on the table in front of her, five in total. Her eyes grew impossibly wide. "Whoa. What just happened."

"Like magick called to like. The spells in this place were woven with power akin to that in the Underground. As the Labyrinth bonded to you, it gave you the power to manipulate the enchantment to do your bidding, as though were in the Underground itself."

Sarah's eyes widened to an impossible degree. "Bonded? Manipulate? Huh?"

Jason's gaze bounced between the two of them, and he let out a low whistle. "Pardon the language, but this is fucking insane."

Sarah nodded vigorously. "What he said. Ok, fine, whatever, we'll think about the whole bonding and manipulating thing later, let's just see what's in these books." She hurriedly grabbed one from the pile and began flipping through it. On either side, Jason and Jareth mirrored her actions.

Within minutes, Jason dropped his book on the table. "Un-fucking-believable. There's no way this is right." He glanced up and saw Sarah staring at the pages in her book, eyes wide and unblinking, her face abnormally pale. Across from him, Jareth flipped another page, lips thinned into a grim line as he read on, and he could only assume what they were reading was along the same lines as what he'd just read. Shaking his head, he picked up another book and began flipping through the pages, setting it down before he could read a word.

Reaching over, he grabbed Sarah's arm and gave her a slight shake. "Sarah? I think we need to know what was in that alley that Brett grabbed, and we need to know it now. See if you can call it, huh?"

She started at his touch and nodded, putting her book down. "I want to know what Brett placed in here the other night, the object he retrieved from the alley." She held her breath and waited.

Moments later, a box floated into the room, following the path of the books and landed gently on the table in front of her. She reached out with trembling hands to open.

Harsh light filled the room suddenly and she gave an involuntary cry, blinking and throwing an arm over her eyes.

"What the hell's going on in here?" The question was asked in a quiet, familiar voice. With a sinking heart, Sarah turned to the doorway.

Brett stood just inside the room, blocking their exit. She was stunned at his presence, and even more taken aback at the pistol he held in his hand, trained steadily in their direction.

Jason raised his hands in the air. "Whoa, packing some pretty heavy heat there, aren't we, buddy?"

"I came by to pick up some equipment for tomorrow, and find the guards standing at the door. Imagine my surprise after saying goodbye because that had to go on rounds, instead I watch them put their hand on the door and turn around like nothing happened. And now this."

"Brett, let me explain." Sarah began.

"Explain!" The word exploded in the air and Sarah winced, taking a step back.

"Explain what, Sarah? Explain why you broke one of the most sacred Council rules? And worse, convincing Jason to go along with your ploy? I'm disappointed in you, Whitmore, you know better, I know you do. And then you convince this guy-"

Brett stopped mid-sentence upon getting a closer look at Jareth. His eyes widened, then narrowed in revulsion. "Filthy monster! You're behind this, aren't you? You've coerced these kids into some kind of twisted plot! I don't know how you crossed the Veil, but I'll be sure to send you back in pieces!"

"Brett, stop!" Sarah dashed around the table. "Will you just listen for a minute, please? He didn't do anything, this was my idea. Brett, you don't know what the Council's doing, they're-"

"They're keeping the world safe!" Brett all but roared, causing Sarah to shrink back when she saw the look of hatred on his face. "Why are you betraying them, Sarah? Why are you in league with the enemy!"

"Because the Council isn't in the right! Not this time!"

"Brett, man, listen. You know I'm loyal, you know I care about the cause and all, but seriously, this is some deep shit, and the Council's in the middle of it, if you'd just listen for a second." Jason cut in, trying to plead with their instructor. He walked around the table, arms still in the air and stepped closer to Brett as he spoke, trying to get the man to calm down.

Brett's attention swung back to Jareth. "I'll deal with you two in a minute. First I have to do what you should have done when you discovered this beast lurking on our side of the Veil." He raised the gun and cocked the hammer. The small clicking sound was deafening in Sarah's ears and she shrieked wordlessly, throwing herself backwards to knock Jareth off balance and out of the line of fire.

At the same time, Jason lunged for Brett and an earsplitting noise cut through the air as the two men fell to the floor in a wild tangle of limbs. They wrestled for the gun, rolling over each other, each trying for the upper hand. Sarah could only stare dumbly as she stumbled backwards, the sound of the gunshot still ringing in her ears. Dimly she registered hands on her shoulders, steadying her as she watched the fight on the ground below her. She shook her head and shrieked again, loudly.

"**STOP IT!**"

She glared at the gun and it went spinning out of the hands of both men on the ground, skittering harmlessly across the floor to the opposite side of the room. Without thinking through any of her actions she mentally yanked Jason free and stared down at Brett, throwing all her will behind the next word out of her mouth.

"Sleep!"

Brett slumped bonelessly on the floor instantly unconscious and Sarah turned back to the table, hurriedly stuffing the books and box in the bag she brought with her.

"We need to get out of here, the guards had to have heard that shot."

"Sarah-" Jason cut in, trying to say something. She shook her head to cut him off.

"We can't stay in town. The Council will find out about this and bring everything they can down on us, we need to get out of here. We can use your car, right, Jason? We'll have to stop for clothes and supplies along the way, but we need to-"

"Sarah!"

She snapped to attention at the sharpness in his tone. "What?"

"Where are you hurt?"

"Hurt? I'm not hurt?"

"You must be." Jareth spoke up quietly from behind her. "Or else you wouldn't be bleeding."

"Bleeding?" She looked down at herself and her eyes widened in surprise at the blossoming stain on her sleeve. Reaching up a shaky hand to press against it, she jerked away at the sticky texture of her sleeve, staring in wonder as her fingers came away wet with blood.

Then the pain started. Agonizing darts of fire shooting up her arm, from fingertip to shoulder. She gasped and managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"Ok. Maybe I am hurt."

Exhaustion from the sudden use of her gift and the pain combined to send her into a dead faint. Dimly she registered arms catching her as darkness rose to suck her into oblivion.

0

End Chapter 8

0

Author's Note: Don't kill me! She's not dead, I promise! Anyways, I should have internet set up soon in the new apartment, and when I'm not organizing and setting up furniture, I plan on writing. Maybe I'll even get out a short chapter 9, or split it into two parts or something. I'll try and get something up in a couple of weeks, I promise! As always, please review, as it's my lifeblood and inspires me to write faster! Thanks! Love, me.


	9. In The Eyes Of A Stranger

Author's Notes: you know the great thing about moving into an apartment with no internet connection for a week? When you're not unpacking and sorting and organizing, you have a lot of time to write! That, my dear, faithful readers, is why I'm able to post another chapter so soon. This is a rare, rare occurrence, so unfortunately I must warn you not to get used to it. Good news is I have internet again now, (obviously) and my new, first apartment is looking rather spiffy, if I do say so myself! A little more painting and moving stuff around and I'll be set. Enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 9. It's un-betaed, however, as my beta was on vacation, and I didn't want to wait to post to chapter. Kindly excuse any mistakes as my silly blunders! I hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews are my lifeblood. They make me write faster, so please let me know what you think!

0

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Labyrinth. The only things I own from this story are Brett, Jason, and the plot. I wish they were more than just my mind's creations, because at least I could put them to work doing something useful, like helping me unpack.

0

0

Field of Innocence

Chapter 9: In The Eyes Of A Stranger

0

0

_She floated. There wasn't really any other way to describe the feeling as she languished, suspended in the middle of nothingness._

"_Chosen."_

_The voice came out of the nothingness. _

"_Who? Me?"_

"_Chosen." The voice answered in the affirmative. "Needed. Come soon."_

"_What? Where? What's going on? Who are you?"_

"_Come now. Needed!"_

_Pain seared across her skull. She cried out, clutching her head in agony and curling up as tightly as she could while floating in the dark nothingness. Bright darts of fire lanced through her brain and she cried out again. Through the pain, the voice echoed._

"_Come now. Needed. Needed."_

0

0

Sarah came awake with a strangled gasp. She moved to sit up and let out a pained yelp, flopping back down when her right arm throbbed mercilessly as she put weight on it. Wincing she cradled her arm to her chest and sat up slowly, looking around.

She recognized immediately she was in a hotel room. She occupied one bed, while the other was empty, though showing some signs of use. At the foot of both beds sat a fold up cot and she blinked in confusion.

"What, you didn't think we were going to share, did you?"

Jason's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up, noting he and Jareth stood to one side of the bed, on the opposite side of the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony.

"Where are we? How long have I been sleeping?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"We're about two hundred miles outside of town, and you slept for the three hours it took us to get here. It's almost dawn, so I decided to pull over and grab a hotel room so we could get some real rest, and take care of your arm."

"My arm?" She looked down, frowning when she saw her right sleeve was completely gone, and a thick layer of gauze was wrapped around her bicep. "Oh. So that part wasn't a dream."

"No, it wasn't. You didn't dream that Brett took a shot. You didn't dream that you stepped in front of the fucking bullet! What the hell were you thinking, Sarah!" Jason was yelling by the end of his last sentence and Sarah cringed at the vehemence in his tone.

"I wasn't. Thinking, that is. He just raised the gun and pointed it at Jareth, and. . .and I didn't want to see anyone get hurt, so I tried to push him out of the way."

"And got shot in the arm for your troubles! You're lucky it was a clean shot, Sarah! It went through the outside of your arm, but two inches to the left and it would've probably shattered bone. Do you know how long it took us to stop the damn bleeding? I thought we were going to have to stop at a fucking hospital and face questions I couldn't answer!"

Sarah stared at him wide eyed and blurted the first thing out that came to mind. "You've never cussed that much before. Ever."

Jason groaned and moved to throw himself face down on the free bed. "Well excuse me! My teacher, who I thought I could trust, apparently is a maniac, card carrying member of the NRA, and just a little trigger happy to boot. Not to mention he's a fucking hypocrite, accusing **us** of being traitors when he's the one stealing talismans from crime scenes he knows are from the Underground! If I want to say fuck every now and then, I think I'm entitled. Fuck, fuck, fuck! There!"

"Calm down, Jason. What talismans? What are you talking about?"

"He's referring to the item in the box we retrieved before beating our hasty retreat. It's a talisman from the Underground, a charm of concealment. Small, but overly powerful in this case, as though the wearer wanted no senses at all to detect his presence." Jareth answered her question from his spot where he remained by the window, staring out over the parking lot as though it were the most fascinating scenery imaginable.

"Oh. I'm guessing it belongs to Ceallach then, since he's the only one who'd need it."

"Or he could have given it to my goblin, when he sent it on whatever mission it was no before he decided to end its life."

Sarah's eyes widened further. She hadn't thought about that. They didn't know the reason the goblin was across the Veil in the first place. She just assumed it wandered over lost, and couldn't find its way back, but hadn't it said something in the alley about not having failed yet? She frowned, trying to remember, but all she could recall was the nauseating stench of melted flesh and the lone eyeball, staring at her accusingly.

She shook her head to clear it and looked up again to ask. "What would a goblin need a concealment charm for? I mean, they can stay well hidden when they want, can't they? That night. . .I never saw them until it was too late."

Jareth nodded once. "Yes, that is one of their talents. If only they'd exhibit it more often in the palace. However this level of invisibility is unheard of for goblins. It seems it was set on a specific task, but what it is, I haven't a clue."

Jason rolled over on his back and clasped his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "Don't ask me, I didn't know goblins were ever on this side of the Veil before until I saw what was left of that one."

Sarah frowned in thought. "I don't think this is the first time a goblin's been sent over. I had to send one back a few months ago, while I was out patrolling alone. I thought it just got lost somehow."

"It isn't possible for a goblin to simply get 'lost' and cross the barrier your Council erected. No, it was sent deliberately. Ceallach is searching for something. If I knew what, there could be an edge over him."

"We." Sarah stated quietly. "If **we **knew what it was. Like it or not, we're all in this together for certain. And you did promise you'd help us."

Jareth sent a sharp look in her direction, looking for a moment as though he were going to make another scathing remark before he relaxed slightly and nodded once.

"As you say."

"So what now?" Jason asked. "We have to keep moving, but I'd like a definite direction and eventual destination."

"I could help with that if I knew where we were."

Sarah winced when Jason told her. "We're about two hours away from my family. We could go there to regroup, but I don't want to bring them into this."

"They may end up involved despite your best intentions. You've injured three Council members while stealing artifacts from their Archives, which you entered illegally. They will pursue."

Jareth's words worked only to confuse her.

"Three? But I only told Brett to sleep. What happened to the guards?"

"I guess they got caught in the crossfire or something, but they were on the ground when we left. Not dead!" Jason rushed to explain when he saw the horror beginning to bloom on Sarah's face. "Just sleeping. Like Brett. I'm kind of surprised we didn't get nailed, but I'm not complaining. Any idea how long they'll stay asleep?"

Sarah lifted her hands and let them fall back into her lap in a helpless gesture, shaking her head. "I don't know. I've never done anything like that before. I was never told that was possible during my training. If I had to guess, it should last as long as they're not disturbed. If someone tries to wake them up, they'll wake up."

"All right." Jason nodded. "Then we've got an advantage. Shift change won't happen for at least another hour, which means they won't be found until then. We need to get back on the road and preferably avoid your family, Sarah. No offense."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's where they'll look first. It's no secret how close you are to your family, sweetheart. Hell, I've made note of it in a lot of reports, how you always find a way out of Council business just to make time for them whenever they ask you to."

"If it is indeed common knowledge, what will stop them from arriving regardless of whether we go or not? Her family would be the perfect bait to bring her back, should they choose to capitalize on the close relationship."

As Jareth spoke Sarah's blood turned to ice water in her veins. She shivered at the thought of her father and Karen in the hands of a Council bent on bringing her back under control. And Toby. Her eyes hardened at the thought of her sweet little brother under the Council's so-called 'care'.

"We're going." She stated decisively, leaving no room for either of her companions to argue. "We're going to warn my family, and make sure they get somewhere safe before we do anything else. That takes precedence."

"Hell no!" Jason protested. "Sarah, warning them means explaining, which means actually telling them about the Council and why it exists!"

"Do you even know why it exists anymore, Jason? You can't tell me the book you read last night was all sunshine and happiness about the Council. You can't tell me you aren't questioning how they do things, not anymore. Not after what happened."

"Well, no. But Sarah, telling your family will only make them targets!"

"They're already targets. They at least deserve to know why, and hopefully after I tell them, they can go somewhere before the Council finds them. Dad's been talking about taking Toby to Europe for the first time. Maybe they can bump the trip up a little earlier than planned."

'_A little earlier by a few years, maybe.' _She thought quietly to herself.

Aloud, she added. "Look, this isn't up for discussion. Either you wait here and I go myself, and we can figure out what to do after I get back, or you can come with me. I'm not leaving my family alone to suddenly come face to face with the Council without knowing why. It just isn't an option."

Jason groaned. Then looked at Jareth. "And since you decided where she goes, you go, I'm guessing I can't even expect you to say no."

"I've agreed with you twice already in the last twelve hours. Surely that's enough for one day."

Jason scowled. "Fine. But if we're going, let's go now. We still need to figure out where to lay low and plan our next move."

Sarah nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed, moving to stand. "If nothing else, we can stay at my house for a little while before moving on, but only if my family's left. I don't want them to-" She cut off abruptly to let out a strangled gasp as the room spun once she was on her feet. Slowly she sank back to sit on the bed.

"Whoa! Careful, Sarah! Weren't you listening? You lost some blood, you need to take it easy. Come on, I'll help get you to the car." Jason leaned over and helped her to her feet, swinging her uninjured arm over his shoulders, while holding her by the waist once she stood up. "Just take it easy, one step after another."

Bit by bit they made it to the car and Jason loaded her into the passenger seat. Wordlessly Jareth slid in the backseat while Jason started the ignition.

'_Like true royalty, he never offers to drive.' _Sarah thought to herself with an inward smirk. _'Of course he probably doesn't know how to drive, but still, he's certainly at home being chauffeured everywhere.'_

Her mind wandered hazily on the tangent for a while until Jason asked her a question and she forced herself to concentrate.

"Huh? What?"

"I said maybe you should grab one of my shirts and throw it on over yours. We don't want your folks having a fit when they first see you because your shirt's all bloody, right?"

"I guess so."

"Turns out it's a good thing I'm lazy and never took my laundry up to the apartment after getting it washed. You guys are wearing more of my clothes than I am."

Sarah couldn't help chuckling at that before she leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

0

0

0

0

0

Looking back, Sarah wasn't sure which was most difficult for her parents to fathom: the sight of her showing up on their doorstep just after dawn with two men in tow while wearing a shirt that obviously belonged to one of said men, the demand they suddenly pack up and go to Europe, or the tale she told explaining why she made her demand. In retrospect, she realized that if she had first found the tale of the Council hard to swallow, even with her power available to tell her that not everything was what it seemed, asking her down to earth family to believe the same thing was a definite stretch. She suppressed an inward sigh as her father asked yet again if she was sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Dad, I know this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. You, Karen and Toby are all in danger, and you need to get out of town and go somewhere safe!"

"Sarah, are you listening to yourself? The whole idea of a separate world, a barrier and some mysterious group that leads it protecting the world is ludicrous. And now you claim that same group is after you because you were a member, but now you're not following rules?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, honey, but it just doesn't make sense."

"But it's all true! Please, I know you think I'm still the girl who used to tell stories, but this time I'm not! It's the truth, you have to believe me!"

Karen placed her hand on her husband's knee, stopping him from responding and offered her own opinion. "Sarah, your father's right, you know. This all sounds a little outstanding. The only proof you've offered so far is the presence of a guest whom you claim is a king in this other world-"

"Underground." Sarah interrupted. "He's the Goblin King in the Underground, and I've already told you, we've met before."

"Yes, when he kidnapped Toby after you wished him away. Though you managed to retrieve him all on your own in only thirteen hours. Sarah, would you believe it if someone came and told you this story out of the blue?"

"No! Karen, I know, believe me I know I sound insane, but the longer we sit here debating this, the less time we have to get you guys safely out of here. Please!" She all but screamed the last word. Swallowing hard, she leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. "Please, I just want you safe. All of you. I couldn't handle it if they hurt you to get to me."

Sarah listened to the silence that fell heavy after she finished speaking. She remained bent over, head cradled in her palms with her hair creating a curtain between her and the others. Dimly, she registered a whistling sound growing louder. She could hear Karen shifting.

"There's the teakettle. I'll just go and-"

"No, Karen. I'll get it." Her own voice sounded hollow in her ears. She knew she had to do something to prove she wasn't lying and right now, the only option open was to demonstrate her previously nonexistent gifts.

Keeping her head bowed, Sarah closed her eyes in concentration, picturing the scene in the unchanging kitchen she'd known for years. She heard her parents shift again, uncomfortably as she stayed seated rather than stand and go prepare the tray as she'd offered, but still she persisted. Reminding herself to breathe slowly and stay calm, she went about her task.

0

0

"Sarah-" Her father began, only to be cut off when Jason gestured for silence.

He could understand her parents' confusion. She just sat there, doing nothing, or so it appeared, but he knew from previous experience she was hard at work. After all he'd watch her train with Brett, and heard stories from others present when he couldn't be. He knew when she was completely still, she was doing her toughest work.

Finally, after about ten minutes, he heard her draw a heavy breath and exhale slowly. Jason couldn't help but grin, knowing she was about to surprise her parents. When she lifted her head, he could see sweat dotting her brow and knew she no doubt overexerted herself again.

"You still take your tea with two sugars, and no milk, right, Dad?" She sounded exhausted and Jason winced inwardly. She needed rest, and soon. He filed that away while studying the looks of wary confusion on her parents' faces.

"Well, yes. Sarah, if you don't feel like making the tea, let Karen do it before the water cools."

"It's all right. I have it."

"Sarah, you haven't moved, you-"

Karen's gasp cut off what he was going to say and Jason's grin widened slightly when he saw what caught their attention. A fully loaded tea tray drifted into the room and settled lightly on the coffee table. He watched as their eyes widened further when a cup lifted, tea was poured and sugar was added, all without anyone lifting a finger. The cup floated in front of Sarah's father, who could only stare at it blankly.

"Dad? Take your tea. You don't want it to get cold, do you?"

"What? But. . .how. . .and this is. . .? Sarah!"

Jason watched Sarah shrug nonchalantly, lowering the teacup and lifting the teapot to pour another cup, sending it into her waiting hands, still using only her gift. She took a small sip before speaking.

"It's called telekinesis, dad, or psychokinesis, depending on who you ask. I can move things around just by thinking about it, all in my mind. My teachers have said I'm the strongest they've seen. I've even lifted myself once, recently, and Jareth, to get us out of an oubliette in the Underground. I'm also telepathic. If I wanted to, I could drop my shields and read your thoughts. I could tell you exactly what you're thinking, word for word, but I don't want to. I'm not exactly fond of that particular gift."

She took another sip of her tea, letting her parents digest this and Jason could only watch, subtly using his own gift to underscore the truth in her words and to make sure an imminent breakdown wasn't going to happen to anyone.

"How long has this been going on?" The next question was from Karen, in a voice hardly above a whisper. She busied herself with pouring tea, going through the motions automatically, serving Jareth and Jason while she spoke.

"I don't know when I got them, exactly, but it wasn't right away after my first trip. When I went to college, I started having weird things happen. That's when the Council found me. They sent some people to talk to me, to offer to train me. I've been working for them for about three years now."

"Why?" Her father broke in. "Why work for people you're telling us are cruel? Why would you willingly do that, Sarah?"

"To protect you!" Jason could see and feel the flicker of anguish that went through Sarah at the accusations in her father's tone. "When I first started, they told me so many things, and I saw so much. I saw so many horrible acts, and I didn't ever want it to touch you! I didn't want you or Karen and especially Toby to ever have to see that. That's what got me through! I kept telling myself for every mission I carried out, that was one less evil that could get through. That was one more measure of safety, one more step to building a truly safe world for Toby to grow up in. I didn't know they were lying, you have to believe me! I didn't, I swear!"

"Mr. Williams," Jason broke in hurriedly, feeling the emotions beginning to churn in the room. "She's right. I'm an orphan, I've been with the Council since I was really young. About Toby's age, actually. And I never picked up on the lies, and I'm an Empath. A really strong Empath. The Council's apparently very good at keeping information secret, and leading people along. If I hadn't been there to talk to Sarah, seen what she had uncovered, I'd still be following them. In all honesty, I'd probably be part of the team assigned to bring her back. They're that charismatic, that persuasive and that powerful."

Sarah looked surprised at the unexpected support, and Jason couldn't help but wonder if he'd botched things up that badly already that she didn't think he'd actually back her up after everything that had happened.

"So, you want us to run. I'm assuming the police wouldn't be able to help, if we called on them." Mr. Williams asked after having recovered from seeing Sarah's display.

0

0

Sarah almost collapsed back against the couch cushions in relief at hearing her father speak. Almost. She knew once he got over his initial shock, he'd go about things with amazing efficiency and logic, just like he approached anything else in life. It had been one of their major bones of contention in the past. She simply nodded in response to his question.

"Yes. I think you should bump up that trip to Europe you've mentioned a couple of times. You still have the house Nana and Gramps left you in Ireland, right? I don't think the Council will be able to track you down for a while, since it's not common knowledge, and we can hopefully figure things out before they think of where to look for you."

"What about you, Sarah?" Karen answered, pressing another cup of tea into her hands. "Where will you go? What are your plans?"

"Honestly? I wasn't thinking past getting here and convincing you guys to go. That was the biggest worry I had."

Karen gave a fond little smile. "As much as we appreciate the thought, perhaps you should consider where to go now that you've finished that little mission."

"She's got a point, Sw--Sarah. Now that we've rallied the troops, so to speak, what are we supposed to do?"

"We need to finish reading those books, first of all." She looked to her father. "I don't suppose we could stay here for a few days while you're gone?"

"You could, but we have a better idea." He shared a look with Karen, who nodded in answer to whatever he was asking her.

"We were hoping to surprise you and Toby this summer, but looks like plans changed. We just finished purchasing a house on the coast. It's an isolated property, with a private beach. It's something we've been working on for years."

"The sale was finalized a few days ago, actually." Karen put in. "Your father and I were hoping to tempt you to come home for a few weeks with it. I can see now why you've stayed away so often though. It wasn't really by choice, was it?"

Sarah shook her head, feeling tears well up unexpectedly. She managed a whisper around the knot in her throat. "No. No, it wasn't."

Karen stood and reached out a hand to Sarah. "Well then, how about you and I go upstairs and get you some of your own clothes. I'll need to start packing, and your father can give the details of the house and how to get there to your friends."

Sarah gladly took the escape and followed Karen upstairs to the master bedroom where she was ushered to sit on the side. Karen took a seat at the chair next to her vanity and looked her in the eye.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Really all right?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "I'm kind of tired right now, and there's so much new information being thrown out that I haven't really had time to process and I just want to sit for a minute and think things through."

"And cry, maybe?"

"Maybe." She could feel a tear slip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "But I don't have the time. Karen, you'll get dad to go soon, right? I mean you have to just take what you need and get out. Don't stick around, trying to pack everything. I mean it. I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't stand it if you were hurt because of me!"

"Shh. Don't worry about it, I'll make sure we're gone by tonight, all right? I'm worried about you, however, and I know your father is, too. What else is going on?"

"It's just. . .weird." Sarah admitted, privately amazed that she was able to open up to her stepmother, despite their past rocky relationship. "Everything's happened so fast, it's barely been a week. And after last night, it's like a major reality check. They'll really hurt us to get what they want. Someone I thought I could trust, someone Jason thought he could trust tried to hurt us."

Karen looked alarmed. "He didn't succeed, did he?"

Sarah winced. She made a crucial error admitting that. "Well. . ."

"Don't lie to me. What happened."

Repressing a sigh, she gingerly took off the shirt she borrowed from Jason. Karen's eyes widened in horror as she took in the sight and Sarah looked down, cringing when she saw the dried blood that still clung to her skin and seeped through the makeshift bandage.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Sarah lied, not having actually seen the wound itself, but she figured it could always be worse.

"What happened?"

"Well, you see, he had a gun, and-"

"**A GUN!**"

"Shh!" Sarah gestured wildly. "Don't bring Dad up here, he'll never leave if he knew! Anyways, it just grazed my arm, I'm all right. But they mean business! This was because of one of my teachers, Karen. He saw Jareth, and automatically tried to hurt us because we were with him. The Council doesn't give second chances."

"Still, a gun, Sarah? I don't like this."

"I don't either, but something big is going on, and if I don't find out what it is, then they'll just keep doing what their doing. I can't let that happen. I can't just stand aside and let something evil happen if I can stop it."

"You've really changed." Karen stared at her throughout her speech as though really seeing her for the first time. "I don't know how to explain it, but you've changed, Sarah, and it's all for the better. Don't you worry about your father or Toby, I'll make sure we're out of town tonight. You get to the lake house we bought. Stay and recuperate for a few days, then do what needs to be done. We'll try to help as much as we can before leaving."

"Karen, I don't want you involved in this."

"We're already involved." She answered, echoing Jareth's words from that morning. "I've been involved since I married your father. I've been legally your stepmother for almost eight years, that has to count for something."

Sarah could feel tears welling up again and nodded. "It does. You don't know how much it does. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I was such a holy terror those first few years. A little late to apologize, but-"

"Don't. Sarah, don't make this sound like a final goodbye, do you hear me? We'll be hearing from you, when this is all over, I know we will. Toby will want to know all about how special his big sister is, and how she's saved an entire world. So don't you dare think about this as the last time you'll see us!"

She gave a watery laugh. "All right, all right! You win. Now come on. Dad doesn't know what he's getting into by sitting in the middle when Jason and Jareth start arguing. They're worse than a pair of stray dogs fighting over scraps. I feel bad for anyone stuck in the middle of that." She stood to make her way back downstairs, and Karen stood with her. Impulsively, she went over and hugged her stepmother.

"And Karen? Thank you."

She was surprised when Karen hugged her back fiercely. "Just come back, Sarah. Make sure you come back."

0

0

Jareth was amused. Outwardly, he showed no change of expression, but inwardly, he was amused. As soon as Sarah was led out of the room, her father immediately began lecturing about how it was their duty to keep her safe, out of harm's way, and making vague, ineffective threats about what would occur should she be allowed to come to harm. He let the man prattle on, as did the other whelp he was forced to share space with, though he detected that perhaps his unwilling companion was equally as amused throughout the tirade.

Finally, when he wound down, Jason spoke up.

"We appreciate your concern, Mr. Williams, really we do." (Privately, Jareth though he should speak for himself, he had no appreciation for the man's blathering at all.)

"But you need to understand, Sarah can take care of herself. I'm not saying we're going to leave her to fend for herself, but this is kind of a working partnership, not a damsel in distress deal."

"That may be true, but all equality aside, Sarah is my only daughter. She's vulnerable in ways she'd never admit. I just wanted to get that out. Besides, Toby would be crushed if anything happened to her."

As if that were a cue, the front door slammed open and a seven-year-old whirlwind exploded through.

"Dad! Mom! I'm home! I love teacher working days, getting out early is great! Is there anything to eat? I'm starving! And hey, dad, can we go to the field for some practice later, please?"

Toby paused in the doorway abruptly, staring at the two strangers in the living room, and with the forthrightness only children have, asked.

"Who are they? What are they doing here?"

"Toby, you know better than to be rude in front of guests." His father chided.

"Sorry." Without looking at all apologetic, he moved to stand in front of the sofa where Jason sat. "Hi, I'm Toby, who're you?"

"My name's Jason."

"Why are you here? Are you a salesman? No, you can't be, dad wouldn't have let you in, he hates salesmen. So what do you do? You don't look like an old man, so you don't work with my dad, right?'

Jason laughed. "No, I'm not a salesman and I don't work with your dad. I'm a friend of your sister's, actually, and we stopped by for a visit."

"Sarah's here? Really? Cool! Where is she?"

"She's upstairs with your mom, she'll be back in a few probably. It's girl talk, I bet."

Toby wrinkled his nose. "Ew! I hate when they get all girly! Sarah's more fun when we're practicing for Little League. She says that we'll win the championship as long as we practice."

"Yeah, she's probably right. Practice makes perfect."

Toby nodded, satisfied as though Jason had passed some kind of invisible test, and moved on to stand in front of the Goblin King.

"I'm Toby, who are you?"

"My name is Jareth."

"You have weird hair. Did you forget to comb it when you woke up? Mom's always telling me to comb my hair when I wake up because it looks like a rat's nest."

Jason choked and began a mysterious coughing fit which only worked to cause Jareth to glare at him as he answered the boy's questions.

"No, I did not."

"Oh. Then maybe you need mousse. Mom uses a lot of mousse. Sarah says she doesn't like it, but that's ok because she has nice hair." He paused, tilting his head to study the Goblin King further, receiving a lifted eyebrow in response.

"You don't look like you go to school with Sarah. Are you one of her teachers? Is she in trouble? Don't give her detention, she has a lot to do, and if she has detention, she won't be able to come help me practice."

"I am not one of her teachers, so I don't think I'll be giving her detention."

"Good." Toby nodded decisively. "You look familiar though. Have you come over before? Are you one of Sarah's friends? How long have you known her?"

"I met your sister years ago." Jareth responded, not commenting on the familiar comment, or whether he was her friend.

"Toby, you shouldn't ask so many questions, it's rude. Your mother and I have told you this."

"Sorry." He flashed a sheepish grin, looking all too adorable. "They just pop out, it's not my fault!"

"Well, what are you trying to claim you didn't do this time?" Karen asked as she descended the stairs, Sarah behind her wearing a new shirt and much cleaner than when she arrived. Toby didn't answer, choosing instead to race up the stairs happily shrieking.

"Sarah!" He launched himself at her, hugging her waist and she caught him, grinning down at his smiling face. "You're home! How long are you staying? Can we go practice in the park again, please? Please? I promise we won't stay out late this time, mom!"

Sarah's smile faltered. "Hey, kiddo. Let's sit down, there are some things to tell you, ok?"

"Sarah." Her father said warningly. 

"It's ok, dad, trust me on this." She took a seat on the couch, on the far end from Jareth and drew Toby to stand in front of her. "They want it to be a surprise, but I'm breaking the secret." She smiled at her brother conspiratorially.

He instantly perked up. "Secret? What secret?"

"You know how Nana and Gramps left a house in Ireland for dad, and he keeps promising to take you to go see it? Well, you're going to. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you're leaving tonight." She looked over his head at her father and Karen. "Right?"

Her father managed a weak smile. "Yep, that's right. Your mom was upstairs packing up some stuff."

"Cool! You're coming with us, right Sarah? This is gonna be so much fun!"

Sarah's face fell, and she struggled to keep her composure. "Unfortunately not, kiddo. I won't be coming with you guys. See, Jason, Jareth and I have this project we have to finish."

"Oh. Ok. You're busy. I get it" Toby looked crestfallen and Sarah felt a fist squeeze her heart.

"That doesn't mean she won't go to Ireland, it just means she'll have to join you a little later, squirt." Jason spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Really" The hopeful look on Toby's face made Sarah send Jason a look full of gratitude and she hurried to add her own reassurance.

"Yeah, really. What, you think I'd let you go running all over Ireland without me? No way! I just need to finish up a few things, then I'll come see you and we can go exploring together."

"How long until you get there?"

"I don't know how long this project is going to take, but as soon as it's done, I'm going to come see you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Toby grinned and flung his arms around her neck, hugging her tight. "All right! Don't forget you promised!"

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, a pained expression on her face as she hugged him close. "I won't. I promise."

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah waved goodbye to her family as the car pulled out of the driveway. She had a new respect for Karen, who managed to get everyone packed up, organized, and ready for an overseas trip in just under four hours. The woman was a veritable drill sergeant sometimes, but in this case, Sarah was thankful for the quality.

When the family sedan was no longer visible, Sarah went back into the house, locking the door behind her. She made her way back into the living room, where Jareth and Jason still sat and lowered herself into the chair her father had vacated.

"So, what now?"

"Rest. You look like hell, sweetheart, no offense. You need to lie down for a couple of hours."

"I'm fine. Really. Let's pull out the books and start going through those, there might be some answers in them. Then we can head out to the coast tomorrow morning."

Jason made a sound akin to a game show buzzer indicating a wrong answer. "Nope, wrong answer. Go to bed. Sleep. The books are still going to be here in few hours, and you'll be in a better frame of mind to read them. I'm exhausted besides, your dad said I could crash on the couch or in your brother's room. He gave his Highness there the master bedroom."

Sarah rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. "Looks like you've got everything figured out without me. I feel like a third wheel."

"The night has been trying for all of us. Rest is in order."

Sarah stared at Jareth. "You do realize you just agreed with Jason again."

"A sure sign of exhaustion."

"All right, fine. I'll go to bed. For a few hours at least." She stood up and made her way up the stairs.

Jason's voice followed her up the stairs. "Want me to come tuck you in, sweetheart?"

His only answer was a couch cushion mysteriously flung at his face. She smiled at his muffled retort and closed the door of her bedroom, grateful to crawl into the familiarity of her childhood bed. There she finally felt safe enough, and secure enough to curl up and let the tears come. Silently they streamed down her cheeks as she thought of her family so far away and the danger she had placed them in, forcing them to uproot and flee from the only home Toby had ever known. As the guilt gnawed away at her insides, she remembered vaguely asking herself one question before sleep claimed her.

'_Is this really all worth it?'_

0

0

0

0

0

0

When Sarah woke again it the sun was setting. Groggy, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her face felt swollen and tight, her eyes like sandpaper. She frowned, hating the effects of crying. She wandered silently down the stairs, her bare feet making no noise on the floorboards or carpet as she made her way to the kitchen.

Mechanically she pulled out the fixings for sandwiches and let her fingers put a light meal together out of habit while her mind drifted. While slicing tomatoes she asked herself again if this whole venture was worth it, now that her family was in possible danger as well. Her throat tightened and she swallowed past the lump that formed, refusing to cry again. In the end she knew she would carry on. She had to. More was at stake than her own well being.

"You've been weeping."

Sarah let out a startled yelp of surprise, hissing when she nicked her finger with the blade. Jareth stood in the kitchen doorway wearing another borrowed outfit from Jason. A red silk shirt this time, with black slacks and Sarah felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. Shaking her head she turned to the sink for a paper towel to stop the bleeding from her finger answering the quiet statement with one of her own.

"I'm all right."

She turned to continue working on the food and yelp again when she bumped into a red wall. She hastily scrambled back.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Blushing furiously, she looked up and met Jareth's amused gaze. "And stop laughing at me."

"You think I find this amusing."

"Oh yeah. You're finding this downright hilarious."

Something unnamed flashed through Jareth's eyes. "Which part?" He took another step closer, and she another step back. "Your tears?" Another step forward, another step back. "Your worry for your family?"

"Stop it." She stepped back again as he continued to advance, continuing the bizarre dance.

"Perhaps you think I find your urge to flee from my presence amusing. There is limited space in this room, you realize?"

Sarah did realize, knowing he was herding her into the wall. "I said stop. Just leave me alone, Jareth. I'm only trying to make something to eat."

"Is that what caused you to weep? Hunger?"

"No. And it's not really any of your business that I was crying or why."

"Isn't it? We are partners after a fashion, are we not? Isn't that what you claimed to your parents?"

"Yes." She felt her back bump into the wall, but still tried to press herself closer to it as he drew near. "What do you want, Jareth?"

"I want to know the reason for your tears." One hand came up, caressing her cheek in a feather light touch, tracing the path the tears followed hours before. Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat, but still she forced her voice to remain steady.

"You've already said it. Worry for my family."

"Is that all?" He drew closer still, closing the distance between them.

"Yes." She squeaked the word out, pressing herself tighter to the wall. Thankfully he stopped moving for the moment.

"Do not lie to me, Sarah. Something else troubles you. Something else has troubled you since our escape."

"If there is anything bothering me, I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Ah, but what else are partners for, if not to support each other in their time of need? Surely you need someone to confide in after the events of these last days."

Sarah swallowed the rising lump in her throat. She found it hard to breathe when he stood so close, within striking distance with his face inscrutable.

"No, I don't. I'm fine, Jareth, really, just a little hungry. If you'll move, I can get back to fixing that problem."

His arms slammed into the wall on either side of her head, and a strangled gasp escaped her throat.

"I believe I've already said you weren't to lie, Sarah."

"And I believe I've already said it isn't any of your business." She mimicked his tone, feeling her temper rising at his apparent need to keep her caged in.

"It becomes my business when the only link to the Underground I have begins acting forlorn and as though she wishes to return to how things were before because the task has become to difficult."

Sarah's eyes widened, surprised that he had managed to nail the very feelings she'd been contemplating before, when asking herself if this self-imposed mission was truly worth the effort. Before she could even contemplate a reply, Jareth spoke again.

"Are you questioning, Sarah? Have you truly changed so much? Would the grown woman shy from a challenge the young girl would expect, simply because it is no longer a piece of cake?" He sneered.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. "You don't know **anything**! You have no power over me, remember? I don't know what brought on this mood swing, but-"

"Time is wasting, Sarah. Every moment you spend moping is a moment Caellach has to secure his power base in the Underground. If we are to act, we must act soon before all is lost."

"And you think the best way to act is to pin me to the wall and sling derisive insults at me is the best course of action? Wow, losing your power really did a number on your head, didn't it? You can't bully me anymore, Jareth!"

"Bully? I express my concern, and you call it bullying?"

She looked pointedly at the way his arms caged her in then looked him in the eye. "Yes, I do."

"If this is the only way to have a conversation with you, than so be it. We have much to discuss, you and I."

'_We have much to discuss, you and I.'_

Sarah gasped as the words echoed in her mind, the particular inflection of them bringing with them the memory of a cold, windy night fraught with screams of pain and terror. She looked up and noted a distinct coldness Jareth's eyes, one she'd never seen before. Horrified, she whispered.

"You're not Jareth, are you?"

"What a foolish question, Sarah. Who else would I be, if not your precious Goblin King?"

"You're Caellach. I don't know how, but you've taken over Jareth, haven't you?"

"You aren't certain? Surely this isn't possible. After all, aren't I the same man who shared tea with your parents while discussing their escape to. . .where did they say they were going again?"

Sarah shook her head and threw herself to the side, trying to duck out of his reach. "No! I won't tell you, you can't have them!"

Strong hands gripped her arms and she stifled a cry at the crushing grasp on her wound. Caellach/Jareth yanked her back against his chest.

"Now, Sarah, do try and behave. All I ask for is a simple conversation. A free trade of information, is that too much to ask?"

"I won't tell you anything!"

She was spun around quicker than she could react, and he grabbed her chin in one hand, forcing her to lock gazes with him.

"Don't think to fight, Sarah, I'm stronger than you, and in only a matter of days, the Goblin Kingdom will be mine. And then, I'll claim the Underground. I offer you a chance to stand with me."

"And have you do to my family and friends what you did to that Goblin! Never!"

She watched ripples dance under the skin of his face and shuddered. It looked like something was trying to crawl out. She renewed her struggles to break free. The grip on her chin only tightened further.

"Last chance, Sarah, before I take what I need to know from your mind by force."

"You can't do that!" She shrieked, kicking at him with one leg while she wrestled to yank her wounded arm from his grasp. She reached up with her free hand balled into a fist, aiming for his eye.

He cursed and jerked his head away to avoid the blow, releasing her chin in the process. Sarah pressed the advantage and grabbed the sides of his face with her hands. Dropping her shields she dove into his mind, recoiling with the force of her entry, but pushing forward. She could recognize Caellach's presence as a taint in Jareth's mind, a web of dark, viscous strands coiling around the cage Jareth's consciousness had been placed in. Fiercely she forced her own consciousness into the shape of flames, forcefully burning through the sticky web. Through clenched teeth she ground out her demands, putting the force of her power, and of the entity that bound itself to her behind the words.

"Get out. This isn't your mind. This isn't your body. You'll never take them as your own again. Now get **OUT**!"

With a sickening snap, the final strand broke and Sarah felt her mind snap back into place within her own shields. Nausea rose in her stomach and she fought back the urge to vomit, shaking her head to clear it and focus on Jareth in front of her. She barely registered his eyes rolling back in his head before he fell forward. She cried out as she caught him, the brunt of his weight ripping her wound open. She fell to her knees, guiding the both of them to the kitchen floor, somehow managing to cushion his fall even as she screamed for help.

"Jason! Jason! Where are you! Help me!"

Jason came pounding into the room shirtless and barefoot, his hair mussed having obviously just woken up.

"What! What is it? What happened!"

"H-he was here." She stuttered in reply. "Caellach. He was here."

"Where?" Jason was instantly on alert, eyes darting to every corner of the room.

"In Jareth. He took over his mind, he. . ." she trailed off, swallowing back the bile that rose in her throat. "He was here. I cast him out. I-we don't have a lot of time."

Jason knelt next to her, carefully cradling her face in his hands as he studied her. He could see her pupils dilating and he cursed.

"Shit. Sarah, you're going into shock. Fight it! I need you to tell me what happened! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Huh? N-no. He. . .and Jareth. . .I don't know." Her attention shifted down to Jareth as he stirred in her arms. Fearful, she waited for him to open his eyes, and when they focused on her she tentatively asked.

"Jareth? Are you. . .you?"

Jareth lifted a hand to his head, wincing. "Of course I'm me. What manner of question is that?"

"I apologize for this in advance, then." She grabbed his head again, mimicking her earlier actions and once again dropped her shields, searching his mind thoroughly before she felt herself being roughly shoved out.

Sarah came back to herself sprawled on the kitchen floor, dimly noting Jason standing between her and a very livid Goblin King. She tuned in to hear the tail end of Jason yelling.

"—the hell you think you're doing, but don't you **ever **throw her around like that again!"

"I will respect your wishes as long as she never forces rapport again without permission." Jareth answered icily. "Should she ever attempt to enter my mind again without my consent, no one will stop me from meting out the penalty."

"Is that a threat! Listen, you, just because-"

"Jason!" Sarah winced when her voice cracked on the last syllable and cleared her throat, trying again. "Jason, it's all right. I know I shouldn't have done that, but it was necessary." Shakily she pushed herself to her feet, leaning heavily on the wall for balance. Her knees were shaking and she wasn't all that sure she wouldn't fall back down if she attempted to take a step. Lifting her head, she met Jareth's angry gaze.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "But I had to do it. Caellach had taken you over, you see. I needed to make sure I burned through every last thread of his control."

She watched the color drain from Jareth's normally pale face, leaving his features ashen. "He had control of my mind?"

"Yes. He was looking for information. I think your natural shields are strong though, even without your powers. He didn't know where my family went. I don't think he could get it from your mind, that's why he revealed himself to me."

Jason moved to check on Sarah, shaking his head when he saw fresh blood seeping through her bandage.

"We need to change this. You can finish telling us what happened once we've all sat down and I can grab a first aid kit."

Sarah nodded, refusing to argue as she knew she needed to sit down before she fell down. "There's one under the bathroom sink."

"All right, I'll get it after I get you to sit down." Before she could protest, Jason had an arm around her waist and was guiding her into the living room, settling her on the sofa. She sat huddled at one corner, clutching a pillow to her chest as she tried to erase the slimy feeling of coming into contact with Caellach's mind.

"I apologize."

The soft spoken words broke through her reverie and Sarah looked up, confused.

"What?"

"I apologize. For attacking you." Jareth explained from his seat in the chair across from her. "It seems I owe you my gratitude instead."

Sarah could only stare at him. "I just. . .I didn't think you were the apologizing type."

"Only in the oh so rare instances when I find myself in the wrong." He answered, head tilted in his trademark arrogance.

Sarah stared at him, dumbfounded for a long moment. Then she giggled. As though that broke a dam, she began laughing, with no small note of hysteria tingeing the sound. She bent over, burying her face in the pillow in her lap and laughed until tears streamed from her eyes, slowly turning the fit into a new kind of hysterics. Resolutely, she kept her face pressed into the pillow while tears fell, stifling her sobs as best she could.

"There is no shame in crying."

Sarah looked up at Jareth again, tears running unchecked down her cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She managed to choke out. "I don't mean to be such a mess, I just. . .I just. . ."

"You have had more happen to you in the last several days than any mortal would regularly face in a lifetime. I find it to come as no surprise that you give vent to your emotions on occasion. I am surprised, however, that it has taken this long. It is only further proof to your claim that you are stronger than you were when I first knew you."

She blinked, and reached up to rub her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Thank you. I know that sounds silly, but thank you for that."

"And I thank you. For freeing me from Ceallach's hold. His powers have grown beyond my imagining, if he can grasp and hold the mind of a Fae, powerless though I may be at the moment."

"Has he always had this power?"

"Yes, though it was limited to lesser creatures in the Underground. That he can now take over the mind of larger sentient creatures only means our time is far more limited than I'd like."

"Days." Sarah whispered. "He told me the Goblin Kingdom would be his in a matter of days, then he'd claim the rest of the Underground. I don't know what that means, but that's what he said."

She watched a myriad of emotions dance across Jareth's face before he finally answered.

"It means, Sarah, that we are running out of time, and that now would be appropriate to be very, very afraid."

0

End Chapter 9

0

Yes, I stopped there. I figured a semi-nice Sarah and Jareth moment would be a good place to stop. Cliffhanger? What cliffhanger? laughs Just remember, maiming or injuring the authoress means a delay in the writing of chapters. . . Again, excuse the un-betaedness of the chapter, and please, please leave a review so I know what people think! See you next chapter!


	10. Screaming, Deceiving, and Bleeding

Author's Notes: And here's chapter 10, written largely when I should have been paying attention in my summer classes! Oops. Anyways, not much to say here, except the action is (hopefully) picking up now and things are starting to move along. (Again, hopefully). Mucho, mucho thanks to my beta, Kat, even despite the threats she slings at me, because I know they're all out of love. (Though the growling gets kind of scary sometimes. . .) As always thanks to all the wonderful reviewers for your kind comments and a special thank you to Anij, not only a regular reviewer, but the song discussions have giving me new ideas for chapter titles, since I was running out of lyrics for chapter titles! Cookie to the person who can guess the song I'll be using for the next couple of chapters!

0

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing pertaining to the Labyrinth. The plot, and all characters not seen in the movie belong to me, so ask nicely if you want to torture or maim them, and I'll decide whether or not to gift wrap them for you, depending on who they are.

0

Field Of Innocence

Chapter 10: Screaming, Deceiving, and Bleeding

0

0

_She couldn't remember a night where she didn't dream anymore. Always the same images and feelings plagued her nights. Agony and anguish welling up, screams of faceless beings in pain and despair._

"_Chosen. Needed. Come now."_

"_Tell me where! I'll go and gladly!"_

"_Need knowledge. Need power. Accept."_

_Much as she feared the source of those screams, she feared this demand more. _

"_No. Please, just tell me where to go so I can help you!"_

"_Accept me! Chosen, needed! Accept!"_

"_I can't!"_

_The press of pain in her temples returned and she cried out, mimicking the very screams that plagued her. She felt ill, knowing the intrinsic need to accept the unknown, but unwilling to for that very reason. The unknown._

_A pleading tone this time, "Chosen. Accept. Come now. Help needed"_

_She could feel the tears gathering and spilling down her face as she drifted to consciousness, the helpless cries echoing in her head._

"_Chosen. Please."_

0

0

0

Sarah sat on the beach, watching the surf pound relentlessly at the shore. She had arrived with Jason and Jareth just yesterday, amid a horrible rainstorm. The storm had cleared up overnight, but the morning sky remained gloomy and overcast.

'_A perfect compliment to everyone's mood today. I swear, if I had to stay one more second in a room with the two of them, I would not have been held responsible for my actions.'_

Upon arriving, all three had immediately began poring over the books they'd taken from the Archives, hoping for any and all information they could find about the Council, and perhaps a way into the Underground through the Veil without having to resort to magick. Sarah was the only one of the three who could actively tap into a ready source of power, but she shied away from it when possible. The few times she had tapped into the power of the Labyrinth it didn't feel so much like she was using the power. Rather, it felt as though the power was using her. Suffice it to say, she didn't care for that feeling at all.

With a sigh, she drew her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. In hindsight, perhaps she shouldn't have snapped at Jason and Jareth for suggesting she attempt another scrying spell, but Jason just didn't know what it was like, and much as she wouldn't admit it out loud to either of them, she didn't have the level of control Jareth had. Privately, she was amazed at how easy he made it sound, but then he did have more practice at it than she did. She stiffened when she felt someone walk up behind her.

"I'm not going to apologize. I won't do it. I can't. It's too risky, besides. I have to drop my shields, and that leaves me far too open for invasion by anyone on the Council, not to mention by Ceallach."

"And as you're the only one with the gifts to cast him out, to risk your mind being captured would be folly, yes, so you've said numerous times. And quite loudly at that."

Sarah looked up, craning her neck to the left and twisting until Jareth came into view. "Huh. I was expecting Jason to be the one to hunt me down."

"Perhaps he would have, were he not engrossed in the book he's been reading. With the amount of notes he takes, I wonder if he's attempting to write a novel all his own."

Sarah shrugged. "He has an interesting mind. It catches details other people tend to miss. I think that's part of being as highly empathic as he is. It's almost like he's feeling what the writers believe are the most important points in the books and adds to them. It's a pretty useful talent, I think."

"I never claimed otherwise."

"Well excuse me for expecting a snarky comment about it, considering that's all you two seem to do when around each other or talking about each other."

"I believe, as you've pointed out, it's time we began actually working as allies, as opposed to 'snarking' at one another at any given opportunity."

Sarah could only gape up at him in shock. "All right, you're not possessed again, are you?" She joked, attempting to make light of the sudden change of heart the Goblin King appeared to be having.

Mismatched eyes returned her gaze in all seriousness. "You yourself said Ceallach would gain complete control over my Kingdom in a matter of days. It is a pivotal defense of my world. Should the Goblin Kingdom fall, the Underground would follow quickly, with little hope of salvation."

"Because of the Labyrinth, right? Because of the power it has."

"In part yes. I've already explained the manner in which the rulers are Chosen. The land in question must have a say in the matter, bonding with the ruler if the claim is to be legitimate."

She shivered. "How do you do it?" She caught sight of his lifted eyebrow and tried to explain. "I mean, how do you handle the sudden rush of power? I'm guessing it's more than what I get, since I'm not a ruler and all, but how do you keep from being. . .consumed? I know I've only tapped into the power a few times, but each time I do, it's like it has a deeper hold on me and it won't let go. I don't want to lose myself, but that's what it feels like is happening."

"You do not lose yourself when the land Chooses you. Instead a part of yourself you've never known existed is unlocked. Released."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't want that. I'm kind of happy with the way I am, thank you very much."

"As you say."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't believe me?"

"Merely an observation. If you were truly happy with the path your life was taking, why then make an attempt to return to the Labyrinth? Why not simply follow the Council's orders, as always?"

She thought about this and sighed. "I suppose you're right, in a way. I'm not completely content, but at least I knew where I stood. I think part of my trying to go back to the Labyrinth was because I wanted to see my friends again. And partly I was hoping I could find a way to show the Council that the Underground isn't the home of evil incarnate that they make it out to be. That maybe, just maybe, we could find a way to work on the defenses together, as a team, because it's not just the Underground that has evil. I don't know how many cases I've been on where people from Aboveground have tried to summon. . .things. Things from the Underground that just aren't friendly, all because they're trying to get power for world domination or something like that. I think it'd be so much easier if a common defense was considered, a sharing of information instead of one side trying to block out the other."

"This is something you've spent a lot of time considering, isn't it?"

Sarah looked a little chagrined, but nodded. "Yes, it is. It's something I've been thinking about practically since I became a part of the Council's tools. If only it weren't for that damn Veil and their stupid biases. Sometimes I wi--I want find the head leader and shove some knowledge down his or her throat."

Jareth smirked faintly. "You almost said 'I wish', didn't you?"

"Yes. But I learned my lesson years ago about making idle wishes. You never know who's listening, or when a wish might be granted." With a sigh, she pushed herself to her feet and dusted the sand from her pants. "Well, I've moped long enough, I think. Time to get back to work."

"Sarah-"

"We don't have a lot of time, Jareth." She spoke over him, cutting off whatever he was going to say, not sure she wanted to hear it. "So, let's get to it." She turned and headed back to the house.

0

0

0

0

0

0

'_Dad and Karen really went all out when they bought this house, didn't they?'_ Sarah thought again as she entered.

The house was a two story, three bedroom marvel with several patios and balconies, a large kitchen and wide, airy rooms. Mutual agreement granted Sarah the ground floor room with her own bathroom, while Jareth once again had the master bedroom with its own attached bath. Jason slept in the room Sarah assumed would have been Toby's when the family visited. Her heart clenched and she shook off the melancholy thoughts as she made her way back into the living room where Jason was sitting cross legged on the floor, various books and papers sprawled in front of him.

"Any luck so far?"

He shook his head. "I've gotten all kinds of history on the Veil, and it's some pretty ugly stuff, but so far nothing useful about taking it down, or how to get by it without a spell of some kind. Right now it's only a list of all the battles that have been fought since it was raised. I think that book might be more useful." He gestured with the pen he was using to scribble notes and Sarah lowered herself to the floor, picking up the book he indicated.

"Let's find out."

The next few hours were spent in silence, save for the turning of pages and the scratching of pens. Sarah was vaguely aware of Jareth returning and grabbing a book for himself, but she kept her attention focused on the text in front of her. The book droned on about the grandness of the Council, the greatness of the mission each member carried on, and the necessary secrecy of the order that Sarah was hard pressed not to roll her eyes at every page. She privately wondered why Jason thought this book would prove so useful when it appeared to be nothing more than a list of accolades the Council heaped upon itself.

She turned another page, suppressing a sigh as she saw what looked to be yet another ode to the Council's greatness about the Veil. She was about to throw the book down in disgust when one word caught her eye. 'Sacrifice.'

_The Veil is the Council's greatest achievement and greatest sacrifice to date. The originators of the spell knew they would give their lives in the making. A small sacrifice in comparison to the reigning peace from unclean and otherworldly creatures that would follow. The ritual would take one week to complete, and the Seven chosen to be part of the casting knew one would have to die each night, culminating in the final self sacrifice to raise the barrier. All went according to plan. The Veil was raised, and the creatures not of this world were cast out to the other side. Peace, true peace, reigned for a century, until the side effects of the casting became known. _

_The Veil began wavering, weakening in places and allowing the monsters through once more. Inspection of the ritual revealed a key element once overlooked. Sacrifice, as those who were in the first casting made, was required to maintain the Veil. Once every century, two more souls were required to fuel the continuation of the barrier. Like the Seven, those chosen must have powerful, active Gifts. As was learned in centuries following, unlike the original ritual, the sacrifice need not be willful or knowing of the casting to be added to the maintenance of the barrier. And so these last five centuries since the raising of the Veil have been peaceful, and—_

Sarah threw the book down in horror, gaping at the innocent looking pages that faced her. Her hands came to her mouth in shock and she forcefully took a slow, deep breath, if only to maintain control.

"Sarah?" Jason called to her curiously, causing her to raise her gaze to see both he and Jareth looking at her expectantly. "What did you find?"

"I know how the Veil was made. And I know what they do to keep it up."

Jason waited. Jareth waited. Jason grew impatient.

"Well? Do you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Human sacrifice." She whispered the words, as though to speak them louder would make them that much worse than they already were.

Silence fell heavy after her statement. Sarah listened to her own breathing as she waited for them to digest her news. Finally, Jason spoke again in a voice that sounded more than a little strained.

"I'm sorry. . .did you just say human sacrifice?"

Sarah winced at the sharp, disbelieving note in Jason's voice. She answered, her own voice remaining barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"That's. . .unbelievable. Sarah? You sure?"

She nodded mutely and pointed to the book that lay open on the floor. The tattered pages reflected seemingly innocently in the slowly fading sunlight. Jason picked up the book, reading over the pages while Sarah stood and made her way to the bay windows to watch the daylight dying. She rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to instill some warmth into her suddenly icy flesh, but she knew dimly it was a futile gesture. The chill stemmed from within, feeling as though her very soul had turned to ice. Already her mind was working at a furious pace. Detached she worked at fitting the puzzle pieces together as she watched the sun slowly dip below the horizon.

She vaguely realized Jason and Jareth were arguing in the background, but she couldn't find it in herself to yell at them this time.

"They're going to use us." She murmured during a lull in their argument. She turned to face Jason, eyes wide. "They're going to use **us**, Jason. You and me. You've said it yourself time and time again, we're the strongest in our particular gifts."

Jason could only gape at her while Jareth glanced between them a speculative look on his face.

"Where the hell did **that **come from!" Jason finally asked indignantly. "That's fucking insane, Sarah, no offense. There's no logic to that, anywhere!"

Sarah fought the urge to roll her eyes as she wondered why, after everything he'd seen, Jason still had to be convinced of the motives of the Council. She simply pressed forward, explaining her line of thinking.

"Look, just think about it. You're an orphan. The Council raised you, and you've been grateful to them, right? And what's your pet project been the last few years? Me. Isolating me. Winning my loyalties. Telling me how wonderful the Council is, to the point that I should be willing to lay down my life for their ideals."

Jason paled, his normally pale complexion looking ashen. "But. . .no, we're useful to them, we've-"

"Jason. We're pawns. That's all we've ever been. The Council used to be a great beacon of hope, and they used to do so much good for the world, I've read that in the histories, but slowly, it's changed. Ever since the Veil went up, it's been about power and how to maintain it."

"So you're saying the Veil is what's corrupting the Council? That's bullshit, what about all the good they've done. What about what **we've** done, Sarah? Remember all the things you mentioned before when you were yelling at us at your place? What about those?"

"Have you ever wondered what happened to the people we caught?"

"Well, not really, the Council took them into custody and. . ." He trailed off as the realization hit.

"So, the Council uses its pawns to find fuel for their Veil." Jareth remarked dryly.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. To hold it over until it can get a big fix. The book says the best sacrifices are the ones closest in power to the original seven who first formed the Veil. Three of those seven were telekinetic, telepathic, and empathic. After all, isn't that what we've been groomed for, Jason? Isn't that what we've been training our gifts for? No wonder they were upset when I refused to go beyond just the basic control of my telepathy."

Jason nodded. "Like all the teachers say." He lowered his voice until it sounded like a smoker's whisper, in a parody of one of the more proper and older instructors they'd both had before. "'Your Gifts are like your muscles. Treat the right and train them right, and they will grow stronger over time. Leave them alone and they grow loose and flabby, eventually spinning out of control.'"

Sarah laughed bitterly. "Great. Now we know they'll never stop hunting us. Now what do we do?"

"Perhaps focusing on another objective?" Jareth suggested. "Such as the destruction of my Kingdom while we wile away the hours in self pity?"

Sarah started at the acidic tone in the Goblin King's voice and it was her turn to gape up at him and splutter. "What? B-but that's what we're trying to do by going through the books! We're trying to find a way to-"

"To overpower the Council, to take down the Veil, to make them see the truth. So you've said. The power to do all of that lies within your grasp, Sarah, if you would only reach out and take it. Accept the bond to the Labyrinth. Accept the power it can further grant you and you can save both your precious Council and my Kingdom."

"I can't!" She answered in an anguished whisper. "I-I'm scared of what will happen."

He stood and sneered in her direction. "Then one has to question the true depth of your conviction in this fight if you're so easily cowed by the childish fear of the unknown." Jareth pivoted on his heel and stormed off, going upstairs. A few seconds later the slamming of a door could be heard and Sarah winced.

"Ignore him. You have every right to be scared, sweetheart. He's not human, he doesn't get that. Besides, if he's the example of what happens when you accept the power, then it's a good thing you're refusing."

She ignored Jason's attempt to comfort her and shook her head. "With all due respect, Jason, shut up." She climbed to her feet and headed for the front door. 

"Sarah! Where do you think you're going?"

"Out. I'm going for a walk, Jason. Alone." She stated before he could open his mouth to either protest or demand to go with her. "I need to do some thinking, ok? I won't go far, I promise." Without another word, she slipped outside, closing the door behind her and walked down the beach.

0

0

From the upstairs window, Jareth watched her trudge her way through the sand, head downcast, and arms hugging herself loosely around the waist. He frowned. If only she knew how very little time they had left. Sarah's choice was at hand, but twice already she had refused. Once more would mean the downfall of the Goblin Kingdom, the Labyrinth and eventually, the entire Underground. If only she knew, but until she accepted, he could not tell her.

He covered his face with one hand and wearily pinched the bridge of his nose, moving away from the window.

The persistent knocking on the door brought a deeper frown to his face. Pointedly ignoring the presence on the other side, he moved back to the window but Sarah had disappeared from view.

"I'm not going away." Jason called through the door, knocking again. "And if you don't talk to me, I'll wait until Sarah gets back and tell her you're not being honest about everything. You're hiding something important!"

Jareth sighed and walked over to the door, opening it to see a scowling Jason on the other side.

"And what pointless matter are you babbling about this time?"

"Cut the arrogant bullshit." Jason snapped. "Something else is going on that you're not telling and it's something big. Your defenses dropped when you were yelling at Sarah."

"I was not-"

"I **said **cut the arrogance!" Jason overrode Jareth, not letting him speak further. "When she said she wouldn't accept the bond to the Labyrinth, you panicked. Why?"

"I don't believe I have to explain myself to you. It isn't any of your business."

"Fine. It's Sarah's. I'll be sure to have her ask you instead. If what I've read is true, you have to tell her the truth if she asks. Fae can't lie."

"You must not do that!"

Jason was surprised by the vehemence in Jareth's tone. "Why not? What the hell aren't you telling us? What aren't you telling **her**?"

Jareth sighed and sank down to sit on the edge of the bed. "What I do and do not tell her is for a reason. It must be something she discovers on her own."

"I don't trust you."

"Well, my heart shatters at the revelation of that knowledge."

"Shut up! Look, I can't guarantee I won't tell Sarah until I know what she shouldn't be told and why. I seriously don't think secrets should be kept at this point in the game."

"Game?" Jareth's voice dropped a decibel, low and deadly, as he stood. "Lives are at stake, worlds are on the verge of destruction and you call this a **game**?"

"Hey, it's just a figure of speech."

Jareth sniffed disdainfully. "Your gross lack of tact and manners only proves you can't be trusted with any information, assuming I lost all mental faculties and actually told you, that is."

"Ok, that's it." Jason crossed the distance between them and before Jareth could react, he raised his right hand and planted his fist into the Goblin King's jaw.

Jareth's head snapped to the side and he staggered back a step. Nonchalantly, he righted himself and lifted an eyebrow, seemingly unaware of the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"So, you think to beat the information out of me?"

"Nope. That just felt good." Jason smirked as Jareth made a show of straightening his clothing. "You have to admit, you had that com-"

Stars exploded in his vision and Jason dimly registered the wind being knocked out of him as he stared up at the now sneering Goblin King.

"My, you were right. That did indeed feel good."

"Oh, you bastard! That's it, I have to kick you ass, just on principle!" Jason flipped to his feet and launched himself at Jareth, aiming another fist at that sneering face. Jareth effortlessly caught his fist in one hand and landed an uppercut on his chin with the other forcing his head to snap back.

Jason brought his free arm. Up, smashing it into the side of Jareth's head. Jareth retaliated by bringing a knee up to slam into Jason's side, who wheezed as the air once again rushed out of his lungs and he doubled over. He lunged from his bent position and , slamming his shoulder into Jareth's stomach, sending the both of them out the door and into the hallway. He could feel Jareth grab a handful of his shirt and yank, twisting them as they stumbled until it was his shoulder that met the wall. He cursed and drove a fist into Jareth's side, forcing his hands to release their hold. Straightening quickly, he aimed another punch for the Goblin King's face and once again connected with his jaw.

His victory was short lived as he felt Jareth's fist impact with his own face just under his eye. Pain exploded and he lunged again, aiming a kick at Jareth's side. He missed as Jareth smoothly sank into a crouch and twisted out of the way at the last second, and striking him behind the knee with one fist.

Jason fell, landing on one knee. He recovered quickly and kicked again, this time his foot connected with Jareth's temple. Jareth grabbed his ankle instantly, even as he fell back. Unfortunately, their dance had led them to the top of the staircase, where there was no wall to lean on for support. When Jareth fell back, down was the only way to go. And he still held Jason's ankle, yanking him down in the process.

There was time enough for a muttered "Well shit. . ." before he followed Jareth headlong down the stairs, rolling over and over. He gritted his teeth as he jarred with each impact, finally landing unceremoniously and rather gracelessly sprawled on the landing. Panting for breath he turned his head and stared at the Goblin King who had managed to recover enough to roll into a defensive crouch.

Groaning, Jason sat up and mirrored Jareth's position. He could feel his eye swelling shut, but he stubbornly kept his gaze warily on the Goblin King, waiting for the imminent attack. Silence stretched on. Jason could hear the clock in the living room ticking ominously as they continued staring at one another, neither willing to make the first strike. Finally, reality hit home and Jason laughed.

"Shit, not bad for a tights wearing pansy."

Jareth lifted an eyebrow, managing to infuse that one gesture with all the mocking sarcasm available, and managed a slight smirk. "It appears you've skills as well, for knuckle dragging human."

"So. Truce?"

"For now."

"Right. Until I have to kick your ass again."

"Need I remind you, you called for truce first, thus admitting defeat."

"Hardly. I just don't want to have to explain to Sarah why her parents' beach house is trashed." Gingerly, he pushed himself to his feet and winced, holding his side where Jareth had hit him with his knee. "Oh, that's going to bruise."

Jareth rose as well, though Jason noted he moved just as slowly, just as cautiously.

"I believe I've suffered a few minor mishaps."

"Minor, my ass. Unless your face is usually that color." Jason gestured to the bruise already decorating Jareth's jaw. Shades of deep purple and green, angry red and black blossomed on his jaw, spreading up the jaw line and cheek. A matching bruise shadowed his temple where he'd been kicked and blood still dripped from a cut at the corner of his mouth.

"And I suppose in reality you're a Cyclops?" Jareth waved a hand in the direction of Jason's eye, which had completely swollen shut and throbbed something fierce.

He grinned. "Nope. Damn, this is one hell of a shiner, I can feel it already. Sit down, I'll grab some ice. We both need it."

Jareth didn't respond, he simply turned and made his way into the living room, slowly and carefully lowering himself to the couch. A few minutes later Jason entered carrying two kitchen towels wrapped around ice cubes. He handed one to Jareth and cautiously sat down in the chair across from Jareth. He tilted his head back and settled the ice over his eye, cursing under his breath when the cold stung. After a long moment of silence broken only by the faint clacking of ice cubes, he ventured forth with a question.

"So, in all seriousness, what's going on? What has you so upset with Sarah saying no to snuggling up with the maze?"

He missed the pointed glare Jareth sent in his direction.

"I've told you already, this is no concern of yours. It involves ancient traditions that cannot be broken. I can't tell Sarah what it means."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a cute, petite brunette. Besides, I can be really persuasive. If you tell me why it's so important, I might be able to convince her without her knowing what I'm convincing her of."

Jareth sighed. Another long moment passed before he grudgingly spoke. "If she refuses the bond a third time, she will be repudiated, and the beginnings of the bond that have been forged will break. The backlash on both the Labyrinth and Sarah will be beyond imagining."

"What!" Jason exploded his head snapping down immediately to stare at Jareth, sending ice cubes flying. He immediately cursed the action and groaned, reaching up a hand to his aching head. "Are you saying she could get killed?"

"Possibly. What's worse is the backlash will be far more damaging in the Underground. A land without a ruler is destined for chaos and ripe for the picking by any would be evil overlord."

"And if she accepts?"

"Then the bond will strengthen, and she will gain an endless source of power to augment her own gifts. She's used it before, but without finalizing the bond, the influx of power is random and unreliable. The Labyrinth wants this bond, else she wouldn't have been able to tap into the power she has already."

"Wait, I thought you were the King. Aren't you bonded?"

"Yes. However that bond has been subverted. A matter that will soon be rectified." He left that subject alone, as they both knew who had just done the subverting.

"Huh. I don't know that I like Sarah being bonded to a land that can kill her whenever it gets upset."

"The Labyrinth is more than just land. There is a reason it is a pivotal defense in the Underground. Unlike other plots of land, the Labyrinth, to some extent has a sentience."

"A what?"

Jareth gave another impatient sigh. "A sentience. A mind. It can think for itself."

"You're kidding."

"I most assuredly am not. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say it is attempting to convince Sarah in its own way. There is literally only a matter of days left. The longer Ceallach has to work his coercive power on the domain, the harder it will be to regain control. If Sarah were to return to the Labyrinth soon, I believe it can explain matters to her, where I cannot."

"Right and have her chased, maimed or killed. Great plan."

"She remained safe during your last foray there, did she not?"

"Um, yeah, and she flung rocks just for fun, not because they were trying to kill her."

"They were hunting me. Were any problems apparent before that."

"Well, no."

"Just so."

Jason sighed, tilting his head back as he thought. "This Ceallach guy. How long has he been in control?"

"If I were to guess, somewhere between three weeks and a month. Going by Aboveground time, of course."

"That's around the time we started seeing more and more goblins and other disturbances. Then, a couple weeks ago, something big happened. Something, I'm guessing it was a big power burst, since I didn't feel any emotions, hit the Veil."

"Backlash." Jareth nodded, shifting the now sodden towel and setting it carefully on the coffee table. "He somehow managed to get his hands on the symbol marking my Kingship and bond with the realm."

"What was it?"

"When I get it back, perhaps you'll know."

"Fine, be rude."

Jareth sighed again. "It is meant to be a matter of secrecy, else it would be the target of thieves year round."

"All right, all right, I get it." Jason stood gingerly, wincing at the movement and began pacing. "All right. You said Sarah needs to go to the Underground. We need to lay low from the Council from now. Much as I hate to admit it, it seems like a good solution to both problems if we went. The problem is convincing Sarah of that."

"So you agree to help persuade her." Jareth lifted an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Yeah." Jason stopped pacing and leveled his gaze at Jareth, nodding bleakly. "I just hope I don't regret it."

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah stared at the ocean, watching the waves pound the shoreline from the rocky coast where she sat. She was confused. Just when she believed progress was being made, Jason or Jareth, or worse, the both of them came from nowhere and accused her of something, whether it was having a wrong idea, bad idea, or just being scared. She lowered her face to her knees. Was she really so wrong to have doubts? Did she have to be perfect and have all the answers?

"You'll catch a chill if you stay out here too long, dear."

Sarah started and scrambled to her feet, surprised to see an elderly woman standing next to her. She hadn't even heard her come up.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I just saw you sitting over here, and you looked so sad. I can't stand to see anyone looking so sad, so I just had to come and see if you needed any help."

"That's very kind of you." Sarah replied. "I'm all right. I just came out here to clear my head and get some thoughts straight." She studied the woman across from her, trying not to appear too suspicious.

She certainly didn't look at all threatening. She was shorter than Sarah, perhaps only five feet tall and rather plump. Reminiscent of a grandmotherly figure, with her silver hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and a kindly look on her face.

"Yes, the sea air does wonders for clearing your thoughts. I've found a good snack helps, too. Can I interest you in joining me?"

"Um, actually. . .I don't think so. I really should be getting back. My. . .friends will be worried about me."

"Not very friendly with each other at the moment, I'd guess, and that's part of the problem. Come along, dear, we'll have a nice late afternoon snack and watch the sunset. It will be nice to have some company. It's been tiring cooking for one ever since my Tom died."

"Oh, well, I don't know that I-"

Sarah's words fell on deaf ears. She was caught in a whirlwind of activity, and before she could react, she was sitting at a small patio table outside a cozy cottage, a glass of ice cold lemonade in one hand and a chocolate chip cookie the size of her head in the other. Her hostess – a childless widow of seven years who came to the coast every year and whose name was Corinne, she soon discovered – sat across from her, stirring sugar and cream into her delicate china cup full of coffee.

"I suppose I should apologize for practically kidnapping you. Tom always said I was a big bully in a small package, but I can't stand seeing pretty young girls looking so melancholy." Corinne's friendly green eyes twinkled merrily and Sarah could feel herself smiling in return, amused despite herself.

"It's all right. The cookies more than make up for it."

Corinne laughed. "Oh good! I've always believed chocolate is a wonderful heal all."

"Oh, I definitely agree there." Sarah took a large bite of her cookie for emphasis. Then sighed. "I really can't stay long. I need to get back. They'll get upset if I stay gone too long."

"Is it boy troubles, dear? Is that what has you so troubled? I've seen many girls with many boy troubles, and you have that look about you."

Sarah laughed bitterly. "It's not that simple. I wish it were."

Corinne tilted her head. "If you don't mind sharing, I don't mind listening. I have large shoulders that are waterproof."

Sarah lowered her shields slightly, and found no indication of ulterior motives, only the yearning for company, the longing of a lonely old woman. Something about her made Sarah want to pour out her troubles to a listening ear, but still she was cautious.

"I guess it is boy trouble, just not in the way you'd expect." She finally said, tentatively. "I just got into a fight with one of my friends about what direction to take on a project we're working on. "

"Oh my, was it a bad disagreement?"

"Sort of. Yes. He thinks we should focus on one particular aspect of the problem, but there are two parts that need equal attention, even if they're both work related."

"Oh, so he's a co-worker?"

"Not exactly. He's a. . .foreigner, actually. He came over to partner with me and another co-worker on another project. We were kind of thrown together, and he doesn't quite understand how things work here yet."

"Well, can't he work with someone else?"

"Um, no. The company we work for is kind of. . .rigid. They don't like foreigners much."

"Ah. Well, my dear, not to play devil's advocate, but have you considered giving him leeway because he's not used to our ways? Just because he doesn't understand doesn't mean you can't either. I'm sure he's just as worried about solving this problem as you are."

"I know he is. But it's just that both of them are trying to yank me in two different directions because they both swear they know what the right thing to do is, and now we're finding out that people are getting hurt because of what the company teaches, and I know it has to change, but I don't know where to begin! They've been lying from day one, and it has to stop!" Sarah buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking.

She startled when arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh, there now, dear, just let it out. I can tell your passionate about this, aren't you? You really, really want to change how things are run."

"Yes" She whispered. "I do. I want to make it so we actually protect what we're sworn to protect, without the sacrifices they're making already."

"Then do it."

Sarah looked up, confused, and met Corinne's frank gaze. "What?"

"Whatever you're planning to do, Sarah, do it." Gone was the matronly figure, and in her place was a serious, no-nonsense woman staring back with intelligent eyes.

"Corinne. . .-What-"

"Shush, Sarah. And listen."

Sarah listened. And felt her world once more tilt on its axis.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Jason gave up pacing when it hurt too much to stand and kept glancing back at the door, waiting for Sarah to walk through it and asking for the fifteenth time.

"So, do you think we should go after her?"

"You've already said based on her emotional state she wouldn't appreciate it and to leave her be."

"Yeah, but she's been gone for an hour and-"

The door slammed open and Sarah raced inside, a relieved look on her face when she saw them both sitting in the living room. She was red faced and gasping for breath, but still managed to force out words to speak.

"Good. You're both here. We need to get out of here, we're not safe, and-and what happened to you two!" She finally gaped, taking in their battered appearances.

Jason managed a grin as he looked at her from his good eye. "We bonded. It was fun."

Sarah could only stare blankly, further surprised when Jareth said nothing to contradict him, simply smirking. The smirk turned to an almost invisible wince when it caused his lip to begin bleeding again.

Sarah shook her head. "Ok, we'll go into that again, but right now, pack up, we have to get out of here."

"Why?" Jason asked. "What's the rush? You're the one who said we were going to regroup here for a few days."

"That was before the Council sent people here looking for us. We don't have the time." Sarah took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Look, go pack. We're leaving in a few minutes."

"And where do you propose we go?" Jareth finally asked.

Sarah met his gaze head on. "The only place they can't track us. We'll go to the Labyrinth." She turned and ran for her room to gather her things without giving either of them a chance to answer.

Jason watched her go, then turned to Jareth. "Well. That was easier than I thought." He raced up the stairs as quickly as he could, unwilling to take the chance of being caught, trusting Sarah's words, though making a note to have her explain as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, Sarah walked back into the empty living room, depositing a large duffel bag and a sleeping bag on the couch. She fisted her hands in her hair at the temples and looking around, wondering if she was forgetting anything.

"I believe everything is in order, just as it was when we arrived." Jareth walked over to the couch, depositing another bag onto the couch and holding out the books. She took them from him and looked up, wincing when she saw his face, the bright bruises and red blood contrasting starkly with his pale skin.

"That looks horrible, and you're still bleeding. Here." She snatched a tissue from the box on the end table and automatically reached out to dab at the blood dotting the corner of his mouth.

He caught her wrist. "It will heal. Jason's punches leave much to be desired."

Sarah scoffed. "Men. You two can't get along and snipe at each other every second. Next thing I know, you beat each other up and your best friends."

"Hardly. I simply don't find him nearly as repulsive as before. He's only slightly annoying."

"Oh, that's an improvement. I'm sure."

"What happened while you were gone?" He changed the subject abruptly. "Why the sudden need to run."

"I'll explain later. We just need to move now."

"Sarah." His grip tightened on her wrist, ever so slightly. "You're frightened."

"Yes, I'm scared. Now we all know it, can we go now, please?" She tried to yank her wrist free, but he wouldn't let go.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Sarah."

"I said nothing!"

His free hand came up and caught her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Sarah, what happened?"

Here eyes widened, and she could feel tears burning at the back of her eyelids. "They're here. The Council is here, so we can't be." She finally yanked her wrist free and fisted her hands in his shirt. "Please, Jareth, I'll explain later, but we can't stay here! We can't let them catch us!"

He looked down at her hands in surprise and reached out to gently detangle her hands and guided her to sit on the couch.

"Then we will leave, but you must stay calm. You are the only one capable of opening the door to the Underground."

"Right. Right. Sorry." She exhaled shakily and gave a tremulous smile. "I'm ok."

"You never were adept at lying. And you still aren't." He sat next to her and reached out to take the tissue from her hand, fastidiously wiping the blood from his face.

She sent him a glare that lacked any real heat. "I have to be ok, so let me believe at least."

"As you wish." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair off her face and she sucked in a breath in surprise. Their gazes locked and she found herself unable to look away. She felt the couch shift subtly and her breath hitched in the back of her throat. There was a different heat from anger in the look in his eyes and it wasn't something she was capable of dealing with. Not right now. Not after what she'd just found out. Nervously she scooted back.

"I-I should probably get the book with the gate spell. I think I forgot it in my room." She scrambled to her feet and dashed off. When she returned with the journal, Jason had arrived and Jareth was still sitting on the couch, looking as nonchalant as ever. She shook her head at their battered states and quickly moved to sketch the symbols on the kitchen doorway as the journal dictated. Stepping back she glanced over her shoulder at the two men behind her.

"Grab the bags and let's go. Be ready for anything, ok?"

"Whatever you say, babe."

Between the three of them, they gathered all of their supplies and Sarah recited the spell, feeling the power build as easily as before. Knowing what to expect, she squinted against the flash of bright light, sucked in a deep breath, and stepped through.

0

End Chapter 10

0

Author's Note, part deux: Yes, yes, another cliffhanger. I've already been threatened by my beta, thank you very much. I'm asking nicely for reviews again, because they make me write faster, and I have proof! You didn't wait a month between updates again, did you? Until next chapter! Love, me.


	11. Don't Know What's Real and What's Not

Author's Note: Summer classes are OVER! Yay! Granted, Fall semester starts exactly one week from today and I'm working LOOOOONG hours at my store to get ready for the semester. Gee, I'm brilliant, choosing to work at a college bookstore, but at least I have the mornings off to write! Result being, here's chapter 11, and I hope to have chapter 2 of Century Child up in the next couple of days. It's a little shorter than previous chapters, but it's a good ending point, I think. Y'all need to thank my beta, too, for convincing me to NOT end it at a terrible cliffhanger, and instead to carry it on to where I did end it. So, everyone say, "Thank you, Kat." Good. And, on with the story…

0

0

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Labyrinth or Evanescence. All original characters not found in the original film are mine, however, so you need permission before you toy with them. Thank you.

0

0

Field of Innocence  
Chapter 11: Don't Know What's Real and What's Not. . .

0

0

Sarah looked around, attempting to find her bearings after exiting the portal. She took in the sight of the barren wasteland spreading out in front of her, the Labyrinth a vast shadow across the ground before them bathed in a blood red light as the sun sank slowly below the horizon. Apparently she had brought them to the hill above the Labyrinth she had stood on six years earlier, before beginning her attempt to solve the puzzle and save her brother. An eerie sense of déjà vu washed over her. Another puzzle lay before her, the odds equally as high, and the time just as short. Jareth and Jason stood in front of her, eyeing the scene as well, and with the myriad backpacks and bags between them, they actually looked ready for a camping trip of sorts, or perhaps a hiking expedition. She stifled the hysterical giggle that threatened to erupt from her throat and focused on the task at hand.

"First thing we need to do is find shelter of some kind." She finally broke the silence "Any ideas? Suggestions?"

"We need someplace easily defensible." Jason answered her, still gazing on the vast maze that spread out before them. "But it has to be somewhere with an easy exit, too, in case we need to run like hell."

"The outer corridors of the Labyrinth are too easily breached, so they simply won't work." Jareth spoke up. "My suggestion is to move deeper within, find one of the forests by one of the rivers. There will be an accessible water supply, as well as clearings we can easily guard against intruders from any direction."

"Sounds good. And we get there how?" Jason asked, shifting the weight of the bag on his shoulders.

Jareth turned to Sarah, piercing her with his gaze. "All we, or rather she, needs do is ask. The Labyrinth will surely provide what we seek."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sarah muttered to herself as she made her way down the hill, stepping between Jareth and Jason on her way. "Well, nothing's going to get accomplished by just standing here. Let's go."

The trip to the doors of the Labyrinth was silent, every nerve ending on alert for a surprise attack. Sarah was anxious, half expecting someone or something to jump out and attack as they walked in the open range towards the imposing darkness in front of them. She was wound tight, fearing that if someone so much as said "boo" she'd jump out of her skin.

"Sarah?" Jason called her name softly and she yelped in surprise, clapping her hands over her mouth immediately. She shot him a chagrined look.

"Sorry. What is it?"

"What if that little creature's at the doors again, like it was before? You know, the Hedger guy."

"Hoggle." She corrected automatically. "Can you sense a consciousness near the gates?"

His brow furrowed in concentration, but finally he shook his head. "There's a lot of little. . .floaty things. That's the best way I can describe the little things I'm getting, but I'm not sensing any one definitive consciousness."

"Fairies. There are a lot of them, so you probably won't be able to get a clear read, and I won't either, not without standing out here all night." She sighed. "If he's there, I'll just have to make him think we're not, and everything's normal, if I can. I've gotten pretty good at that trick."

"All right. Sounds good." He left it at that and they walked on.

Finally, they reached the gates, bathed in the light of the dying sun they looked far more foreboding and ominous than Sarah remembered. Hoggle was nowhere in sight and that only lifted her fear and anxiety to new heights, tightening the knot in her belly.

Jason walked up and put his hand on the door, pulling in the hopes it would open, but had no luck. He huffed in irritation.

"Great. We're here. Now how do we get inside?"

"Sarah." Jareth answered and when she looked to him apprehensively, he motioned her to the door.

She stepped up to it, stopping next to Jason. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she lifted her hands and gingerly placed them on smooth, vine covered doors in front of her. She gasped when they began to creak open with only the slightest pressure. Staring in wonder, she stepped through, once an opening big enough for her to fit appeared. She could hear Jason following right behind her, and knew Jareth would be right after him. She glanced cautiously to the left, then the right. Glittering aisles stretched as far as the eye could see on either side, with no turns in sight. A slight smile played on her lips as she remembered her first trip here and she continued taking a cautious step towards the wall immediately opposite from her, hands held out entreatingly as she moved forward.

"Sarah, what're you doing?"

"Looking for what we need." Her voice sounded dreamy, far away, even to her own ears as she walked, finding a path through the illusion of a solid wall.

"Holy shit." Jason breathed the words, turning to look at Jareth in wonder. "What's happening."

"The Labyrinth is answering her unspoken request. Guiding her to where she wishes to go, a place of considerable safety. We need only to follow. And keep watch, should anything. . .untoward happen."

"Untoward? Right. Make sure no big uglies attack. Got it."

Silently, the three walked, led by Sarah who appeared to float through the Labyrinth, a dream-like quality in her carriage. She almost danced her way towards a dark forest in the distance. Soon, they entered and made their way to a small clearing by a babbling brook and Sarah stopped.

"We're here, I guess."

"Looks like it. Not too shabby, sweetheart." He pointed to a line of trees on his left. "We can pitch a fire there, right by the water."

Sarah nodded her agreement. "And if anyone tries to cross it, we'll hear them."

"Right. Then we just have to split watch around the rest of the clearing, but you can pretty much see everything coming or going from here. It's a good vantage point. Nice work."

"It wasn't me." She murmured unhappily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as soon as Jareth said my name and I touched the door, I wasn't in control of my own body anymore!" Sarah furiously rubbed one of her arms, feeling the faint traces of power still lingering on her skin. "Something took me over and moved me, and I don't like it!"

"Yeah, sucks to be a puppet, doesn't it?"

Sarah blinked in surprise at the forcefulness of Jason's tone. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what your biggest problem has been this entire time, hasn't it? You've said over and over again you don't like how the Council used you, used us, like we were simply pawns or puppets. You're afraid of being used, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"I'm here, aren't I? I've got just as big a bone to pick with the Council as you do, maybe more."

Sarah could only stare at him incredulously. Seeing her confusion, Jason continued.

"Think about it. You've been a member for a few years. They raised me, Sarah. I was an orphan with weird gifts and they took me in, pretended to love me, and were only using me. I think I've got more room to bitch than you do."

"I'm not bitching." Sarah protested, shocked at Jason's sudden attitude change.

"No, you're whining, and I'm not sure which is worse!"

"Jason, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. At least nothing that hasn't been wrong since I followed you down the rabbit hole the first time, Alice."

Sarah could only gape at him in shock. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach had her taking a tentative step in his direction. Ceallach had easily taken over Jareth, could he have taken over Jason as well? She took another hesitant step towards him, fearful of his lashing out if he was indeed possessed.

"Jason? Don't take this the wrong way, but I need to know for sure that you're you." She moved quickly darting towards him and reaching for his face. He did nothing to dodge and allowed her to grasp the sides of his head as she lowered her shields enough to read him.

Gone were the normal raunchy thoughts and suggestions he always threw her way. Gone was the joking demeanor. Sarah searched the suddenly serious Jason's mind carefully, looking for any inkling of the black slime that had permeated Jareth's consciousness when Ceallach had control. All she found was dueling emotions of exasperation and disgust. Anger with her reluctance to move forward and always having to follow her hesitant lead pulsed from his mind into hers, followed by the questioning thought of whether he was truly doing the right thing letting her make the decisions and following her lead.

Sarah snatched her hands back as though she had been burned. Jason was Jason, through and through. He had only been sharing his own thoughts; no one had been manipulating him. She swallowed back the lump rising in her throat and forced her head up to meet his gaze.

"I see. I'm sorry if you think this is a waste of your time, or a burden, Jason. I'm sorry."

She pivoted on her heel, turning her back to him and ran.

Jason watched her go and dropped the shields he had woven to reflect the false thoughts he had manufactured. He turned a burning gaze to Jareth, determination lining his face.

"All right. I did it. I didn't like it, but I did it. I just hope you're right."

Jareth nodded once slowly. "As do I. Make camp. I will return with her shortly. With luck, all will be taken care of that needs tending this night."

0

0

0

0

0

Crashing through the forest, Sarah ran blindly, eyes on the ground ahead of her only to ensure she wouldn't trip over any protruding tree roots.

'_Jason hates me. Jason hates me. JasonhatesmeJasonhatesmeJasonhatesmeJasonhatesme.'_

The thought ran through her mind, faster and faster until the words blurred together in an incessant buzzing. She shook her head and ran faster, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping to block the image of Jason's cold, angry face directed at her. Heaven help her, but she had started to see him as a friend, someone she could depend on, despite his seemingly utter devotion to the Council. She didn't know what had caused such a drastic change of attitude, but she didn't want to find out. Not if it meant losing yet another friend.

Her heart ached at the thought of Hoggle's face glaring at her in suspicion, of Ludo hunting Jareth and sending the rocks after her as a result. She didn't even know what had happened to Didymus, and she as afraid to find out. Why couldn't she seem to keep friends near her? Was there some fatal flaw she just wasn't seeing?

Gradually she slowed as her thoughts turned increasingly more depressing. Her running turning to jogging, jogging slowing to walking until she came to a dead stop and sank to her knees.

"Why am I always alone?" She whispered into the silence, burying her face in her hands.

For that was the driving force for her fleeing. Yes, Jason was right, she was afraid of being used by the Council, but more, she feared being discarded once her usefulness was at an end.

Sarah didn't want to be alone. She wanted purpose. She wanted a reason to get up in the morning, to keep going despite the problems life threw at her. She wanted someone to be there for her, someone she knew she could talk to about everything in her life without having to edit some of the more glaring details. Jason had turned out to be that someone, having worked with the Council himself. He understood when she talked about her gifts, and she didn't have to censor herself around him. Granted, she knew he wanted to be more than just friends, even she could pick up on those thoughts when he assumed he had them completely suppressed, but Sarah wanted something different.

She craved friendship. Pure, no strings attached, unquestioned friendship. Someone she could trust with her life and her secrets, and who could always be ready to talk or simply listen. Until Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus, Sarah had never had a real friend. And she had lost them, just like she had apparently lost Jason.

A gust of wind howled through the forest, kicking up the leaves on the ground beneath her, sending them dancing in chaotic patterns in the air around her. She watched them dance, mesmerized, even as she felt despair wrap her in its warm embrace.

"Sarah?"

She turned her head at the sound of her name. Jareth stood, partially veiled by the drooping tree branches that cast shadows dappling along his skin and clothes. Leaves danced around him as well, a colorful cloak, playfully caressing his hair and weaving in the branches around him. He stepped forward and Sarah felt an ache building in her chest. How many people who loathed her would she surround herself with until she finally shattered? She bent her head and willed away the tears stinging in the corners of her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She gazed at the ground and stammered out an apology, still huddled on her knees, bent over in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her stomach. "I know I shouldn't have run away, I shouldn't be out alone, not knowing what might be out here. I just didn't think, I won't do it again."

He drew closer and went to one knee before her, holding out his hand. "Come. There is something you must see."

Wide eyed, she stared at his outstretched hand before tentatively reaching out her own. His fingers closed around hers and he drew her to her feet. Without relinquishing his grip, he gently tugged on her hand and began walking deeper into the forest. Sarah had no choice but to follow, or make a scene and yank her hand out of his grasp.

The walk was silent, and Sarah looked around with growing apprehension the farther they walked.

"Jareth? What about Jason? Should we leave him alone?"

"He is setting up camp. I believe some time apart will do well for the both of you."

"No it won't." Her voice dropped to an anguished whisper. "He hates me. I saw it in his mind. I felt it."

"Sarah. You should know by now not all is as it seems."

"I can still feel it, Jareth. You can't tell me I didn't imagine it. I can still _taste _his hatred. It's like a bitter pill on the back of my tongue. Where are we going?" She finally had the presence of mind to ask and gasped when Jareth came to a stop and drew her up to stand beside him.

"We have arrived. Look, Sarah."

She gasped again. She couldn't help herself. Before her stood one of the largest trees she had ever seen. It was majestic. Leaves exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors, greens, blues, browns, reds and golds. Branches drooped low, almost the ground, providing a vast shelter. The trunk was wide enough that Sarah felt it would take at least six grown men standing hand to hand to ring around it. Vines twined around the trunk and up into the branches, embracing the monument. She could feel an aura of power humming in the air, as though the very age and vastness of the tree was a might all its own. The entire being glowed with power, for lack of a better word. Sarah's internal senses rang with the weight of energy that exuded, but strangely, she felt calm rather than threatened.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, even as she stepped closer. "What is it?"

"An anchor. It is one of the grounding points for communicating more completely with the Labyrinth. There are only four in the entirety of the domain, and their locations are a closely kept secret. Only the chosen rulers or guardians may know where they reside." Jareth answered. She felt rather than saw him move behind her, as her gaze was raptly on the magnificent sight before her.

"Sarah. . . " She heard the hesitation in his voice and began to turn, even as she felt his hand on her back. "I pray you forgive me for this."

"Forgive you for wha—JARETH!"

He shoved her into the tree and she shrieked as she saw vines shooting out from the base of the trunk straight for her. They lashed around her arms and yanked her forward, slamming her into the trunk. She struggled to get free, twisting enough to see the Goblin King watching with an implacable look on his face. Straining she stretched one hand out to him beseechingly even as the vines wound tighter, securing her to the tree.

"Jareth, help me!"

Her vision gradually darkened. The last sight she beheld was Jareth standing motionless as she reached out to him before darkness consumed her.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Jason sat and stared at the fire he had managed to kindle after Sarah had stormed off and Jareth followed her. He loosed a heavy sigh and flopped backwards, lying on the ground as he stared up at the oddly hued sky. He expected to see blue, but the shade he was staring at seemed oddly indescribable. There wasn't really a name for that particular color in the spectrum, at least not that he knew.

The whole place gave him the creeps, truth be told. It seemed to sparkle, but not in a good way. The ground, the sky, the walls, the plants, even the fire seemed to glitter with a malevolent light, as though there was some sort of taint winding its way around the very essence of the Underground. It made him feel as though he were coated in slime. His eyes and head ached with the constant presence of magick in the air. He felt ill, too, physically nauseated with the obvious sickness of the land crying out to be cleansed.

Truthfully, he had channeled that sick feeling while manufacturing the thoughts for Sarah to pick up on. He hadn't wanted to lie to her. It had ripped at him to see and feel her pain so clearly broadcasted but he had to do it. Propping himself up on his elbows, he glanced in the direction Sarah had run, and sighed again. If what Jareth had told him was true, then there really wasn't any choice but to force this on her. He could only hope she didn't hate him too much when everything was explained.

"JARETH!"

Jason scrambled to his feet and was off and running in seconds before truly registering he was responding to Sarah's scream. He stumbled in the direction he hoped the scream had originated from, inwardly fuming and swearing that if that stupid sonofabitch had lied to him and hurt Sarah he was going to pay. He was going to pay in many painful, creative ways.

He skidded to a halt when he came to a clearing and he saw Jareth's back. Looking past the silent Goblin King his blood ran cold when he caught sight of Sarah, bound to a tree trunk. Her eyes were closed, her skin was unnaturally pale, and he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Panic blossomed in his chest.

"Sarah!"

He would have run to her, ripped the vines from her, but a hand clamped onto his arm in a vise like grip.

"Do not interfere." Jareth's steely voice rang out in the clearing and Jason turned to glare at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to her!"

"I am doing nothing. She needs to be able to communicate clearly with the Labyrinth without her natural barriers. She must understand what is at stake!"

"And using bondage is going to help that! I can't feel her! She's empty and I can't get a read, that's never happened before! I'm getting her down. Now."

"If you take her down, you kill her. Do you want her life on your conscious?"

Jason froze. "What do you mean?"

"She is tightly melded with the Labyrinth mentally. Her body is here, but her mind is not. To rip her from that bond before she is ready to return means her death. You cannot interfere, you can only guard. That is the way things are. If you stay, you will stay silent and watch. If you cannot manage this, then return to the camp. Those are your only choices."

Jason turned his head to glare at Jareth. Green eyes sparked and clashed with the mismatched orbs of the Goblin King in a fierce battle of wills. As hard as he tried to hold onto to his obstinacy, Jason knew he didn't have as much knowledge as Jareth and reluctantly broke his gaze first. Moments later he lifted his head again and a new fire burned in his eyes.

"If she dies, if she's hurt in _any _way, I'll make you pay the price." Yanking his arm out of Jareth's grip he strode to the far end of the clearing where he could best watch for any intruders and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the fading daylight and missing the murmured response.

"If she comes to harm, I will offer myself for the punishment willingly."

And so they settled in for one of the hardest tasks ever set upon human or Fae. They waited for what the night, and Sarah's return, would bring.

0

0

0

0

0

0

_Darkness. Fear and panic pulsed through her as she tried to flee, but who can outrun the darkness? All she knew was her mind urging her to run, to get away._

"_There is nowhere to run to, Sarah. Stop fighting and accept." A voice rang out in the darkness. Deep, honeyed tones that soothed and calmed her, but at the same time heightened her anxiety and fear._

"_Accept what? Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" She beat at the darkness with her fists, feeling no solidness, but still flailing in a futile attempt to break free._

"_Accept me. Listen to me. Please, Sarah, stop running from me. Do not ruin this, your final chance."_

"_Accept you? Who are you?"_

_Strangely, a light began to burn in the distance. A small pinprick at first, ever widening and growing, consuming the darkness. And from the light stepped a single, cloaked figure that walked towards her. It took every ounce of her courage not to run._

"_Who am I?" The voice chuckled and once more Sarah found herself lulled into a sense of calm. "I am what you fear. I am what you flee. I am what you are missing to make your powers complete."_

"_Don't talk in riddles!" She snapped, finding some of her temper threading its way through the fear. "Who **are **you?"_

"_I thought you cleverer than this, Sarah. I am nameless to all, save for a title. I am the Labyrinth."_

_She stared, speechless. She could feel amusement exuding from the being before her in waves. Finally, she managed to splutter._

"_But. . .you . . . it's not. . .how can. . .the Labyrinth is a **place**! How can you be the Labyrinth if it's a place?"_

"_Surely Jareth has mentioned before I have a mind? Yes, I am a place, but the power I wield works in odd ways, one of which is providing a sentience. All lands have thoughts in the Underground, Sarah, it is how we Choose those who would rule."_

"_If you have a mind, why don't you take whatever it is Ceallach stole from Jareth and give him his powers back."_

"_It is not that simple, I fear. For me to recognize my Chosen, I must sense the item that represents that bond. I do not see the people, I see the symbol. Jareth has lost his symbol and this dark creature has warped it. As long as it remains in his possession, I can do nothing to aid my King. This is why I need your help. Why we need your help."_

_Sarah shook her head. "I am helping the best I can. What else do you want from me?"_

_The cloaked figure stepped closer to her. "Our bond is incomplete, Chosen. Bond with me. Be my Champion and reclaim that which was stolen."_

"_I can't." Sarah whispered brokenly. "I'm afraid."_

"_Yes, yes, you fear you will lose your identity. You fear you will only be used, as a pawn in a game, which is foolish!"_

_She shrank back from the vehemence in the words, cringing from the increased power she felt in the air._

"_But why me? I'm from the other world. I'm of no use to you, not really."_

"_You solved the riddle. You manipulated my pathways with your will and desire to retrieve your brother. No other was strong enough to get to the castle and reclaim what is theirs. I need your strength of will. I gifted you with your powers in the hopes that you would be strong enough to help in my moment of need."_

"_Did you know Ceallach would attack?" Sarah demanded indignantly. "Did you know what he would do to Jareth? Why didn't you stop him?"_

"_My powers require a conduit, Sarah. I cannot act alone, and I could not warn my King. Our bond is not strong enough that I can communicate with him directly lest he come to one of the channels as you are now. I can affect his dreams, but even then my attempts are not always successful as dreams are never completely clear. Please, Sarah, time wastes while you stay here undecided. You must bond with me now."_

"_Why now?"_

"_You have refused twice before, Chosen. To refuse a third time will harm us both. The bond that exists between us will snap completely and we both will suffer the pain of backlash. I may recover. You are mortal. Your body will not handle the rush of power and you may very well die."_

"_What! How come Jareth never mentioned this?"_

"_He could not. He was forbidden from explaining to you the consequences unless you accepted. To do otherwise would sway your decision, force your hand. Only I, the one who offers the bond may explain. My King's hands were, as they say, tied."_

_Sarah was silent a long moment, lost in thought as she stared at the cloaked figure. An invisible wind made the edges of the cloak dance, but all that could been seen of the face was a dark hole of inky blackness, no features were apparent. This disturbed her, but if it was truly the embodiment of the Labyrinth, then she supposed it wouldn't technically have a place, since it was really a large land maze. _

_Could she take it upon herself to complete the bond? Yes, she was afraid of losing herself, but if it meant being able to save her friends, why shouldn't she risk it? The Labyrinth had said (And that was weird, thinking those words) she had a strength of will, which was why she was chosen in the first place. If her will was truly that great, then wouldn't she be able to hold onto her identity, despite the changes wrought in her by the power?_

_She lifted her gaze and stared at the Labyrinth. "If I don't do this, we're all pretty much doomed, aren't we?"_

"_If you do not do this, then yes, all is lost. Ceallach will have complete control of my powers, and my King and your friend would doubtfully be able to live through the night once he discovers they are here."_

_She swallowed back the metallic tasting fear on the back of her tongue and licked her suddenly dry lips. _

"_Then I accept." She exhaled shakily. "I accept the bond. What do I have to do."_

_One gloved hand reached out to her, golden flames engulfing the fingers. Sarah's initial instinct was to cringe away from the flames, but then the Labyrinth spoke._

"_Take my hand, Sarah. Make us complete."_

_Tentatively she stretched out her arms until her fingertips brushed the flames. They were strangely cool to the touch and that bolstered her courage to take a step closer and clasp the hand held out to her. _

_Fingers wrapped around hers and a jolt of energy flared. The flames danced higher and then they began to burn. Sarah bit her lip to keep from crying out. The sensations were indescribable. The Labyrinth figure was slowly fading, being sucked into her through their joined hands as the flames steadily increased and she could feel fire running through her veins._

_It was intolerable. The pain was intolerable, that's what it was and Sarah had to fight her instinct to break free, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and streamed freely down her cheeks, but resolutely she held on as the fire burned its way through her entire being, eating her from within as the figure before her shrank, growing smaller and smaller._

_She collapsed to her knees and wept with the force of it, but finally, mercifully, it was over. The being that was the Labyrinth had vanished, leaving Sarah alone, panting for breath and crying from the force of the bonding. _

"_It is done, Chosen. Thank you, Sarah. Now go. Your friends are waiting for you."_

_She looked up, expecting to see the cloaked figure again, but instead she saw a wave of darkness rushing for her. It slammed into her before she could gather a breath to respond and Sarah knew nothing else as the darkness swept her under._

0

0

0

0

0

0

Jason paced. It was full dark now, in this land called the Underground. He had thought at first to try and start a fire as the light faded, but he soon discovered there was no need.

The tree freakin' **glowed**. Not just to his other senses, but it glowed in front of his eyes, a golden color that seemed to illuminate Sarah within its grasp. She looked unearthly, like some divine being bound up within some kind of unearthly chains.

Yes, that was very creepy, thank you very much, and he wanted her out of there **now. **

He didn't know how Jareth stayed so calm and collected. The Goblin King seemed to be completely unaffected by the fact that Sarah was tied to that colorful, glowy behemoth and didn't seem to be breathing. Seemed to be was the key phrase. There were little clues pointing to his worry, and Jason was a powerful enough Empath that observation was second nature to him.

There, a crease in the forehead as his eyebrows furrowed. Arms crossed over his chest. An impatient drumming of his fingers on his opposite arm, and a tapping of his right foot. His gaze would dart to Sarah occasionally and then away immediately, looking to the ever darkening sky.

The Goblin King was worried over how long this was taking and that was so very not reassuring to Jason.

He opened his mouth to say something when a shifting out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. The vines were moving. Their hold on Sarah loosened and she began to sink to the ground. He made to run to her, to catch her but Jareth was already at her side, lifting her into his arms.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she awake?" Jason demanded, then blinked as Jareth carried her away from the tree.

"And why is she still glowing!"

"It would appear the bond was successful. The residual power still flows through her, but it will fade, leaving her with a symbol of her bond to the Labyrinth. She will wake, but not soon. It is taxing to be that tightly twined with the power and conversing with it."

"Oh."

"I would suggest, if you wish to help, preparing a place at our campsite for her to rest."

"Oh! Right."

Jason ran ahead and made quick work of unrolling a sleeping bag near the fire, and pulling out an extra blanket from their packs. By the time Jareth arrived with the still unconscious Sarah in his arms, Jason had arranged a bed of sorts for her to lie in. Jareth set her down carefully and Jason covered her with the blanket. He noticed the glow already starting to diminish and he breathed a sigh of relief. It would be more than awkward to stay hidden as long as she was a beacon for the bad guys to follow. He looked up at Jareth.

"What now?"

"Now, we watch for any danger and we wait for her to awaken."

Jason nodded and sighed, settling in for the night, sitting with his back against a tree so he could keep an eye on the campsite from all sides. Across from him, Jareth mirrored him, settling in beside a tree opposite him. Between the two of them, they had the entire campsite covered. With another sigh, Jason settled in to watch the darkness pass and for Sarah to wake up so they could plan their next move. Honestly, he was getting really tired of this whole waiting game.

0

End chapter 11

0

Author's Note part deux: See, I was originally going to end it at the line, 'I am the Labyrinth, but was assured by my beta that readers would be out for my blood, so, I added a few more pages. As always, thanks to all readers and reviewers, and a special thank you to Georgie, who went so far as to write a mini rant asking me to update on the Laby list I'm a member of. That SO made me happy and jump started my day. So, here's the update, Georgie, and thanks so much! See you all in chapter 12! After I post chapter 2 of Century Child, of course. And y'all read it, too, of course. (here ends the shameless self promotion)


	12. I'm So Far Away

Author's Notes: Well, after some internal, and external, debate, I've decided to post chapter 12 as it is here, rather than lengthening it out to my originally planned ending point. I think it's safe for me to assume we're reaching the climax, the pinnacle, the turning point, the denouement. . .oh, you get the idea. In other words, I think I might end this in 17-20 chapters, depending on what I decide lengthwise, as well as a few other details. Anyways, enough of my ramblings. As always, a tremendous thank you to my beta, Kat, for her time and patience with me. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, and a double thanks to those who also took the time to review! Reviews are my life blood. I'm a review whore. Reviews make me write faster, so I thank each and every one of you very much. Without further ado, here's chapter 12.

0

0

Disclaimer: Same story, same dance, different day. Nothing but the original characters are mine.

0

0

Field of Innocence  
Chapter 12: I'm So Far Away

0

0

Jareth kept a silent vigil, perched on a boulder with one leg drawn up as the other hung over the side. He propped his chin in one hand, watched as Jason paced the clearing like a caged tiger. Agitation seeped from within him, increasing with every second Sarah remained unconscious.

By all rights, she should have woken by now, Jareth surmised. He himself had remained unconscious for a mere half hour after accepting his bond to the realm. He supposed he had to grant some leniency, considering Sarah was in fact simply human. Not a mark against her in some aspects, but humans simply weren't made to handle the levels of power he managed daily. Or rather, the levels of power he used to manage. He lifted his free hand, flexing the fingers uselessly awaiting the crystal that wouldn't appear, not until the balance had been restored.

His gaze shifted to the sleeping Sarah. She lay curled up on one side, face hidden slightly by her cupped hand in front of it. Her hair swept across her cheek and down her back, dancing gently with each exhalation of her deep, even breathing. The firelight illuminated her skin, casting an ethereal glow, as though it were taking the place of the light within her that was slowly fading after her brush in with the Labyrinth. She slept on, oblivious to the drastic shortening of time, but he wouldn't wake her. Not until she was ready to awaken herself. To do so would only cause more harm than good, but his patience had limits. She had to wake soon.

Looking up, Jareth surveyed the clearing again before letting his gaze land once more on the sleeping young woman by the fire. He breathed an inaudible sigh and turned his mind to more practical things, such as how they were to wrest control of his kingdom back from Ceallach. It worried him beyond compare that the fate of his kingdom, of the entire Underground, rested on the shoulders of the young woman who slept on innocently mere feet from him.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Jason paced the clearing, restless and wanting to move, but knowing they wouldn't be at their best if they were taking turns carrying an unconscious Sarah. Still, as much as they managed to protect the clearing, the fact remained, they were out in the open and vulnerable to attack without some heavy artillery on their side. Artillery, if Jareth was to be believed, that was still asleep, and couldn't be woken. Though, if this evil guy found them before she woke up, they were pretty much doomed anyways, and she'd never wake up again, period.

Life really sucked sometimes.

He paused in his pacing to turn and glance back at Sarah again, only to find her still on the ground asleep. Huffing he turned to resume his pacing only to pause when his gaze landed on Jareth.

The Goblin King had his sights set fixedly on Sarah, an almost indiscernible softness in his eyes as he drank in her form. Jason huffed again.

And of course there was **that **issue to deal with, the growing attraction between his two partners. It was deeply rooted and strong. It practically vibrated in the air between them, but did either of them notice? No. Did either of them acknowledge it? No. Instead, they inflicted it unknowingly on their highly Empathic (and as a result, highly frustrated) partner.

Sarah, he knew from the few times she dropped shields to read him and leaving her own mind open, was laboring under the misconception that it was a simple crush, and that Jareth could only ever hate her for her incompetence, her humanity, and her misconceived role in his downfall. Guilt over abandoning her friends for so long led her on this little crusade, and he only hoped she could find it in herself to not let the guilt rule her, or she'd no doubt make a mistake that would cost dearly. Jason worried for her, knowing from the few inadvertent glimpses that she felt she would have to sacrifice what she treasured most to set things right; her freedom of choice and her very self identity.

Jareth was another story completely. Here, Jason couldn't help but steal another glance at the brooding King who sat perched on the boulder as though it were his throne. He sighed and shook his head. The arrogant son-of-a-bitch. Jason clenched his fists, and relaxed them again, realizing that starting another fistfight would be a bad idea in general, especially now when they needed to guard Sarah. But what he wouldn't give to be able to knock the arrogance off of Jareth's face, even for a second.

It was that very arrogance that kept him from saying anything to Sarah regarding her feelings, or his own. He'd cared about her since the first time she was in the Labyrinth, as far as Jason could tell. But in his arrogance and wounded pride over her refusal of his offer, he said nothing, planning that Sarah be the one to make the first move, or nothing would happen. On that matter, he was very resolute. Or so he thought. His actions spoke another story, however, with the way he was always there to offer a word to Sarah, and be the first to catch her when she fell, both from being shot and upon her release from contact with the Labyrinth.

No, the Goblin King believed one thing, but his actions belied his thoughts. If only one of them would grab the courage to say something, everyone would be a lot happier. Especially him. He really didn't know how much longer he could manage under all of the unresolved tension between the two of them.

With another sigh, he glanced at Sarah. She was beautiful. Maybe not supermodel-drop-dead-gorgeous, but she didn't need the looks. Not when her attitude and fierceness just made her so much more than just pretty. It sucked, really, that they couldn't make a go of it, but seeing her look at Jareth when she thought no one was looking told him he never had a chance. He wanted Sarah to be happy, and he'd help her get that happiness, he swore to himself. Especially after the role he played in hurting for so long on Council orders.

His gaze shifted when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Jareth had shifted when he noticed the lengthy stare Jason had set on Sarah. Jason instead lifted his head and met the Goblin King glare for glare, putting everything he had to say in his eyes.

'_I know.' _ His eyes told Jareth. _'I know how you feel about her, and I know why you stupidly think she has to be the one to break first. I'll protect her from everything I can that wants to hurt her, and if you hurt her, I'll protect her from you. Take action, take responsibility, take something, but stop hurting her. She doesn't deserve this pain on top of everything else.'_

Their gazes locked in a battle of wills that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Neither was willing to drop his eyes first, or even move, lest they be marked as the weaker and less dominant. The contest may well have gone on through the night and into the early hours of dawn, save for one thing. A stirring of the woman each cared for within the nest of blankets she'd been settled in.

She had accepted the bond with the Labyrinth and glowed with an unearthly light, her skin as luminescent as the moon. Her powers had grown and changed as a result, but they hadn't known how, nor would they until this very moment.

Sarah was waking up.

She pushed herself up with one arm and rubbed the heel of her other hand over her eyes. Her hair fell over her shoulder, shielding her face like a silken curtain as she worked to shake the last vestiges of sleep from her mind. Jason studied her quietly, looking for any visible differences now that she was actually conscious. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful when she didn't immediately start oozing sarcasm and arrogance, like Jareth. Apparently, that wasn't caused by the magick of the Labyrinth.

She didn't look any different, physically, but there was a different feel to her. Jason couldn't put a name to it, but he had the distinct impression **this **was Sarah, as though her time bonding to the Labyrinth had somehow infused her with the essence of her true self. But if this was her true self, in a manner of speaking, who had he been training with and working with these last years?

Damn, he was confused again.

"Jason? Hello? Jason!"

He blinked in surprised and looked at Sarah, realizing she'd said his name a few times, trying to get his attention. He managed a weak imitation of his usual grin.

"Heh, sorry, my mind was wandering. What's up, sweetheart?"

She studied him closely and he felt like fidgeting under her scrutiny. Even her gaze felt more powerful, and it wasn't very comfortable, truth be told.

"Are you all right?" Sarah asked him softly, hesitantly. "You've been oddly quiet, for you at least."

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Still processing, I guess." He hesitated a moment himself before blurting out. "Look, Sarah, I'm sorry. I wasn't really angry with you, but Jareth said you _had _to bond to the Labyrinth as soon as possible after we got here, and we figured you wouldn't believe me automatically agreeing with him. So, I staged the fight and manufactured the thoughts you picked up on. I don't hate you, I wasn't tired of you, I wasn't annoyed with you or anything. And I'm going to stop rambling. Now."

He fell silent, watching her for her reaction, and she looked a little dazed. Inwardly, he kicked himself for just babbling all of that out as soon as she woke, but he wanted the air clear between them before they went any further. He opened his mouth again to clarify his apology, only to snap it shut when she chuckled softly.

"Ok, now that I understand what you just said, it's all right. Apology accepted. Just don't do it again."

Jason grinned in relief. "Oh, don't worry, it's not going to happen again."

"Good." Sarah pushed herself to her knees carefully, and moved to stand. Jason heard a strangled gasp pass her lips before she stumbled and fell towards the ground again. He moved to catch her, but found that once again, Jareth had beaten him to it and now held her, cradling her carefully as he lowered her back to sit on the blankets.

"You mustn't try moving yet, not until you're a bit stronger." The Goblin King warned her. "At the very least, you must eat something to replenish your strength."

"Okay." Sarah answered, and Jason rolled his eyes to hear how breathless she sounded in her agreement. How could Jareth miss **that**? A deaf man wouldn't miss the hints of attraction in that sound.

Stifling a sigh, Jason took his cue and moved to hand Sarah a sandwich he'd pulled from one of the backpacks that were piled nearby.

"Here. Eat this, I'm heating some water. You want tea, or hot chocolate or something? I think you packed both."

"Tea's fine, thank you." Sarah smiled in her gratitude, and proceeded to polish off the sandwich with a speed that left Jason's eyes bugging out of his head in surprise.

"Huh, guess you were hungry." He smirked, even as he busied himself with the boiling water, mugs and tea bags. He watched Sarah and Jareth, noting Jareth had yet to completely relinquish his hold on her, even though she was safely sitting on her own. But then, he also noticed the lack of protest on Sarah's part. Drastic measures were going to be needed when it came to those two, he just knew it.

Sarah nodded, a rueful smile crossing her face as she answered Jason. "I guess I was. Maybe another sandwich, but then we have to figure out our next step and make our move. The Labyrinth is in more danger than we thought."

Jareth went rigid and was immediately attentive. "How much time do we have."

"Not much," Sarah admitted. "From the information I gained, I'm guessing we have two, maybe three days tops, before the Labyrinth is completely controlled. And from there, it's only a matter of weeks until the entire Underground falls."

Jason swore softly, bringing over a second sandwich and a mug of tea. "All right, so what's the plan from here?"

Jareth stayed where he was, crouched on the balls of his feet, a contemplative look on his face. "Sarah now has enough power to remain unseen within the Labyrinth and the castle. It would prove simplest, I believe, to enter the castle, find my symbol of power rather than attempting to face Ceallach head on. She can cloak all of us from sight. It would prove safer."

Sarah looked at him, surprise dancing across her features as she took a sip of tea. "I can, can I? In theory yes, but in practice. . . ?"

"I'm sure I can teach you, it's one of the simpler magicks to utilize."

"Wait. . .you said you have a symbol marking you as recognized by the Labyrinth, right?" Jason interrupted. "If Sarah's bonded, then she should have one, too, shouldn't she?"

They turned to look at her expectantly, and Jason swore he could see a light blush moving to stain her cheeks as she nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes. I got one."

"Then what's to stop this guy from stealing yours, too, and having double the juju to blast at us?"

Now he was sure there was a blush on her face, and it wasn't just from the heat of the fire.

"Um. . .let's just say that the Labyrinth learned from previous experience, and made it a little hard to find, let alone remove."

Jason stared at her in confusion, not entirely sure what she was getting at.

A low chuckle could be heard from next to them, and Jason turned to stare at Jareth. The Goblin King had amusement plain on his features as he chuckled, one sardonic eyebrow lifted in Sarah's direction.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah felt her stomach clench when Jareth started laughing, the sound like a caress to her senses. However, the clench changed to a sinking feeling as soon as that eyebrow lifted. She just knew she wasn't going to like the ensuing conversation, especially with his knowledge of the Labyrinth.

"Are you saying, Sarah, that the Labyrinth felt the need to put the symbol on-"

"Yes! Yes, I am! Now hush!"

Jason could only stare in confusion. "I don't get it."

"There's nothing to get, Jason. The Labyrinth marked me, I'm bonded, nothing left to really explain."

Jason sighed, then turned to Jareth. "Since you know what's going on, care to share with the rest of the class?"

That only seemed to increase Jareth's amusement at Sarah groaned.

"Traditionally, the symbolic blessing is a token that must always be worn near the heart, a pendant of some kind or the like. In some cases, it is a ring the ruler may wear on a chain, and so on. However, as Sarah stated, the Labyrinth has learned its lesson concerning giving symbols that are capable of being stolen, I believe she's been marked in a rather non-traditional way."

Jason sat back, putting two and two together, then promptly began laughing, calming long enough to look at Sarah's annoyed face.

"The Labyrinth tattooed her?"

Jareth inclined his head slightly. "I do believe so, yes."

Sarah hung her head until her hair hid her face, grumbling something unintelligible to herself about her present company.

"Can I see?"

Her head shot up at Jason's question, horrified. "No! You can't! Don't ever ask again!"

This only prompted him to laugh harder. She glared at him, and he swallowed, silencing immediately. Unbeknownst to her, it wasn't _her _icy look that shut him up.

"It was just a joke, I swear. Calm down, ok?"

Sarah nodded, mollified. Jason breathed a sigh of relief when Jareth relaxed as well. He made a note to himself to lock the two of them in a room together when this was all over, and only let them out once they'd finally come clean and admitted their feelings for each other. He wasn't sure how much more of the emotional barrage his senses could handle. He stifled another sigh and got straight to the point.

"All right, you've eaten. What do we do now?"

Sarah opened her mouth to answer. And froze. A ball of ice formed in the pit of her stomach and she shuddered.

"Something's coming." She whispered, her eyes trained on the darkness beyond their campsite. "Something not good."

"Shit." Jason swore. "All right, so, do we stand or run? I pick run. I don't think we're in any shape to fight, not now."

"No." Jareth answered. "Concentrate, Sarah. Imagine a shield between where we are and everything else. Have whoever passes by see nothing but an empty forest they need not worry about entering."

"What? But, I can't. . . I don't. . ."

"Yes you can, Sarah, you're the one who got the power boost here, remember?" Jason chimed in. He could hear the footsteps advancing by now, and calculated their escape should they have to run. The odds weren't in their favor.

"It's just what you've done in the past with the guards to your Archives. Simply set the illusion and compulsion." Jareth explained. "It is well within your own gifts, with or without the added aid of the Labyrinth."

Sarah nodded slowly. "Ok. Just like the guards. I can do that."

She forced her breathing to slow down and closed her eyes in concentration, feeling the familiar well of power flood her being when she loosened the tight control she usually maintained. Her breathing fell into a slow, even rhythm and she focused on building the illusion Jareth described. She could feel the power spin out from her, weaving the image she wanted to project, just the forest clearing as it usually stood at night. Empty. Uninhabited.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from beside her and assumed it was working, given Jason's reaction.

"Good. Very good, Sarah. Now, the compulsion. There is no reason for them to need to enter the clearing. There is nothing here. There are easier paths." Jareth whispered in her ear.

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed, and focused on weaving those feelings, those thoughts and impressions into the framework of the illusion. Slowly she worked until she could almost hear the words echoing in the night air around her.

'_There's nothing here. There's no reason to go there, when the other path is easier. It's just an empty clearing, nothing important.'_

Sarah could feel the power pulsing in time with her heartbeat, giving off the impression she wanted to be felt, exactly as she expected it to be presented. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and gasped, understanding now the reason for Jason's reaction.

The clearing glowed from within the barrier she had set up. Bright as daylight, she could see patterns shimmering in the air in iridescent waves. Tentatively, she reached up to touch one as it floated by and her hand passed through it, leaving a tingling sensation in her fingertips, not unpleasant. A delighted laugh escaped before she could stifle it and she looked around at the glimmering rainbow around her.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, but I kind of like it." Jason answered. "It's kind of weird, but in a nice way. One of the nicest things I've seen since being here."

"I would imagine the both of you are seeing the manifestation of the Labyrinth's power as it responds to it's Bonded." Jareth answered in an expressionless voice. "Sarah, through your actual Bond, and Jason through your Empathy."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sarah breathed fervently. She turned a rapturous gaze towards Jareth, delighting in the sensations around her. Her smile faded when she noted his blank face.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is this not normal?"

"It's quite normal, Sarah, I assure you. All who are Chosen and Bonded to the land in the Underground are gifted with the ability to see the magick that constantly surrounds them. It is a useful gift, allowing one to see anything out of rhythm in his Kingdom, and how best to correct it."

Sarah looked up at him, confused. "But what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy that I managed the power well enough to build the illusion. That's what all the colors mean, right?"

"The colors simply mean you are Chosen, Sarah."

She began to feel annoyance seeping in, and just managed to stem the glare that threatened in Jareth's direction. "Stop avoiding my question. What's wrong with you?"

"He doesn't see them." Jason stated. He nodded in Jareth's direction for confirmation, though he knew the answer before it was given. "Do you?"

"No. I have been unable to see any of the magick since Ceallach's last attack."

"Any idea what that means?"

"Later." Jareth gestured for silence. "It seems our company has arrived."

Sarah turned her attention to the barrier she had put up. Her eyes widened in surprise. An army was moving past slowly, an army of predominantly goblins, but there were other creatures there. Creatures she couldn't name, but she was sure Jareth recognized, given the muttered curse she heard from his direction.

Her eyes widened further when a lumbering figure came into view.

"Lu-" A hand clamped over her mouth before she could completely call out to her friend, who limped by slowly. Sarah's eyes darted up to meet the warning gaze of the Goblin King. He shook his head at her, and she nodded slowly, knowing that there was no guarantee sound wouldn't penetrate the barrier. They might still be heard, even though they were unseen. She returned to watching and kept her frantic eyes on the figure of her friend until he was out of her sight. She kept watching until the column completed its march past their clearing. Long moments passed until Jareth relaxed and released Sarah.

She exhaled slowly, carefully, lest she give into to the sudden weltering of emotion within. Very softly, she spoke.

"They didn't look good. It's like they're. . ." She trailed off, unable to find an adequate word to describe the demeanor of the creatures she watched pass by.

"Slaves. It's like they're slaves, and they've lost their will." Jason commented in a tight voice. "They're defeated."

"They are under Ceallach's rule. He has no room for rebellions. If any prove reticent to his rule, he will simply subjugate their minds, or eliminate them." Jareth explained in a soft voice, eyes trained on the castle that rose in the distance.

"We have to free them." Sarah's voice came out soft, but determined. "All of them. We have to beat him."

"We will." Jareth agreed, though his gaze remained fixed on the horizon.

"So I'm guess that means we're going to the castle?" Jason asked.

"To the castle." Jareth agreed.

"Yes." Sarah nodded. "To the castle. Let's go."

0

End Chapter 12

0

0

Author's Notes II: So, I think that's less of a cliffhanger than I usually end with, so I hope y'all are happy. Thanks in advance for any reviews you feel like slinging my way, and I hope to see you next chapter!

Love, me.


	13. Fifty Thousand Tears I've Cried

Author's Notes: So sorry for the two month wait for this chapter, I hope it's worth it. I like the irony involved here. It's MY 23rd birthday tomorrow (Nov. 2nd) But I'm giving you guys a present instead. Reviews would be a nice present in return (hint hint). LOL anyways, I want to beg you guys not to kill me when you get to the end of the chapter!! Thanks for your patience with me in the slow updating, and thanks for all your support thus far guys! A special thanks to my beta, Kat, who has already warned me that I may not be well liked by the end of this chapter, and to Anij, who lets me bounce ideas off of her when I'm in strange moods. Much love and thanks to you both! And without further ado, onto the chapter.

0

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Labyrinth. (Except the VHS). Still don't own Jareth. (Anyone wanna give him to me for my birthday?) All original characters, and the plot are mine! Enjoy!

0

Field of Innocence

Chapter 13: Fifty Thousand Tears I've Cried

0

0

The walls seemed more ominous than before. But then, at fifteen, she had faced a gargantuan creature and myriad goblins in her effort to rescue her baby brother, only to be saved by Hoggle in the end. Now, the walls were silent, empty of any life. No goblins skittered underfoot, chattering away and chasing her around the city. Silence was a thick curtain, blanketing the world in its dark folds. Sarah walked carefully, wincing with the clatter of every foot fall. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Her heart pounded so loudly, she was surprised they weren't found from the noise alone. Her blood raced, thrumming heavily in her ears, a roaring sound so great she felt it would leap from her skin and leave her alone, pale and breathless.

The closer they drew to the castle, the more Sarah's unease grew. Generally, even with her shields up and strong, there was always a background noise; a humming of thoughts not her own that never quite went away. If there were intelligent creatures of sentience nearby capable of thought – whether goblins met said criteria or not being beside the point – she would hear the muffled cacophony of surface thoughts. The steady silence was unnerving, to say the least. Idly, she wondered if she was the only one affected. Her gaze darted to Jason where he walked beside her.

A frown tugged his lips downward, which only grew more pronounced the further they walked. He soon motioned for a stop and ducked into an abandoned goblin home. Sarah followed and found a place to sit that looked relatively clean. After Jareth and Jason settled, Jason asked in a low tone.

"Who else is drawing a blank?"

Sarah exhaled sharply, responding in a whisper. "I was wondering if I was the only one."

"No. It started as soon as we passed the walls of the city. It's weird, and I don't like it."

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain what 'it' is, and why we are holding a whispered conversation in a filthy hut." Jareth interjected, though he, too, spoke in a low murmur.

Sarah explained her unease, and inability to pick up on any surface thoughts. "And, since Jason's the strongest Empath I know of, and he's not picking up on any stray emotions, I'm starting to thing Ceallach's planning something. Something big."

"No doubt, though that still doesn't explain why you are not able to read either of us."

She shrugged. "Well, like I said, Jason's a strong Empath. He's probably used to shielding everything out automatically, so it's no surprise I can't pick up anything from him. As for you. . ." She trailed off, biting her lip as she contemplated how best to phrase her answer. "I think. . .your natural shields are automatically strong, despite not having any powers, simply from you having to keep them strong as King. Or at least I'd assume you would."

Jareth thought about this for a moment and nodded, the familiar arrogant tilt of his head returning briefly. "Of course. Ceallach stripped my powers, none of my training."

"Great, now that we're all well aware of your prowess, how about we get back to the important stuff?" Jason asked. "Like what Ceallach could be planning and how that's causing the sudden void."

"He can control minds, right? Take people over?" Sarah ventured. "And he said his power was growing. Who's to say he can't take over everyone in the Labyrinth and mute their thoughts?"

Jason drew in a sharp breath. "How many goblins and creatures is that?!"

"Eighteen thousand, seven hundred and ninety three." Jareth answered.

Sarah blinking in surprise. "You know how many people there are?"

"They are my subjects. I am their King. It is my business to know all that goes on in my Kingdom, and all who inhabit it. They serve me, and they depend on me to protect them, Sarah, to provide for them. It would be a disservice to them, and me, if I didn't at least know how many subjects I had to look after."

Sarah sat stunned. In the last days, she had seen numerous sides of Jareth, but this one, the King who freely admitted to his responsibilities, and showed a depth she couldn't fathom was new, and vaguely unnerving. Where, after learning so much in such a short amount of time, did Jareth fit into the definition of him she had before?

She was jarred from her musings when Jason frowned and spoke up.

"Wait. I get you not being able to read me. After all, we've both learned shielding pretty well, but why not him?" He jerked his head towards Jareth. "You mean to tell me you've never been able to read him?"

Sarah shook her head. "Jason, if you woke up one day and found out you didn't have your Empathy, but remembered how you lost it, wouldn't you still know how to shield? It'd be second nature. I think Jareth's always had naturally strong shielding I couldn't get through unless I really tried. That's part of why I didn't pick up on when Ceallach had a hold on him. I didn't sense anything different because I didn't sense anything to begin with."

"Oh. Huh, weird."

"Yeah, weird, and we can contemplate it all we want later. Right now, we're almost to the castle, so we need to start thinking about how we're going to get inside."

"There are a few passages we could use. Those meant to be an escape route, should one wish to remain unseen."

"How can we be sure our buddy Ceallach doesn't know about them already?" Jason asked.

Jareth sniffed. "He couldn't possibly. They are passages known only to rulers, there is no possible way for him to have gleaned the information from any of my subjects."

"Yeah, but remember, he wandered around your head for a while until Sarah evicted him. No offense."

"Jason has a point." Sarah commented. "But I also remember him asking me questions about the conversation we had earlier that day. Jareth has naturally strong shields, Jason. I think there's a pretty good chance we can get in without being seen, or our presence being known. Especially if I shield us when we go in."

"All right, so we've got a plan to that point, but here's the million dollar question. Where, exactly, are we going once we get into the castle?"

"That's. . .a really good question. We can't confront Ceallach without having somewhere secure to make a stand."

"A place easily defensible. And with an escape route." Jason nodded, then looked at Jareth. "Any ideas?"

"The throne room would not qualify, there are too many entrances, known and unknown. The best place I can imagine would be the library. One entrance. One secret passage, known only to the ruler. The weaponry collection on the wall would be advantageous as well."

Jason grinned. "Weapons? Now we're talking. All right, so, we go to the library once we get inside the castle."

Sarah nodded slowly. "Not to mention, we could use the library to see if we can research a way to beat Ceallach. I don't like the silence. He's planning something." She repeated her statement from earlier. "Something big."

"Then I suggest we not waste any more time discussing action and actually take it."

Sarah sighed. "Calm down, Jareth. We're going now." She pushed herself to her feet. "And here's hoping there's nothing between us and the castle because I honestly don't know how we'll handle it.

0

0

0

0

0

Perhaps an internal sigh of relief could be released, as there was indeed, nothing to impede their path to the castle. They traversed through the vacant lands silently and came upon one of the entrances Jareth spoke of. It wasn't long, perhaps two hours at the most, since setting out from the goblin village until they were walking through the equally silent hallways of the lower levels of the castle. Sarah could feel sweat beading her brow as she struggled to maintain the shields around herself and her companions, as well as the compulsion of no one there, should they run across any stray goblin guards. It was imperative the illusion held, considering if they did see any goblins, they couldn't know if it was just the goblin they were meeting.

Sarah was fast approaching exhaustion as she resolutely poured her energy into keeping her power strong. She exhaled audibly when her reserves were further taxed.

Finally, she asked in a soft voice. "How much further, Jareth? I can't hold the enchantment much longer."

As if to emphasize her statement she loosed a soft yelp as her legs buckled suddenly and she found herself heading for the floor, face first. Abruptly, her progress halted when two arms gripped her waist and pulled her back to her feet. Jareth's voice murmured in her ear.

"Hold on for a few more minutes, Sarah. We've almost reached our destination."

"Ok." Her answer sounded weak, even to her own ears, and she repeated in a stronger voice, bolstering her own conviction, even as her vision blurred. "Ok."

"Let me take her. You need to take the lead since I don't know where we're going." Jason spoke up, locking gazes with Jareth.

The Goblin King stared for a long while before giving one, slow nod and shifted his cargo, gently maneuvering Sarah with care to her partner's waiting arms.

She dimly registered being passed from one set of arms to the other, missing the look that passed between her two companions as she focused all that remained of her energy on keeping the enchantment up and strong.

"Hang on a little longer, sweetheart, huh? We're almost there."

She nodded vaguely, muttering. "Can we hurry. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"We're going as fast as we can, Sarah."

"Ok."

She closed her eyes, promising herself it was just going to be for a few minutes, just a few minutes until she could get her bearings.

When Sarah regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the familiar, musty smell of old leather and paper. The second thing she noticed was the fact she was lying down, her head pillowed on a bundle that appeared to be Jason's jacket, while covered with another she assumed was Jareth's. The third thing she noticed was the sound of voices, whispering voices in an intense sounding disagreement. She groaned to herself.

'_Great. I pass out, and they start arguing again. That's going to be real effective against Ceallach. Idiots. Both of them.'_

Forcing the last cobwebs of sleep from her mind, she shifted slowly, rolling over in time to catch a few stray words of whatever they were arguing about this time.

". . .Your Majesty, but I fear there are none you can call on for aid."

'_Majesty? Since when does Jason refer to Jareth as your Majesty. And since when is Jason Irish!?'_

Sarah sat up quickly, eyes wide. There was no mistaking it, that voice had the distinct hint of an Irish lilt, she was sure of it. And there was too much respect in the words for it to be Jason's voice besides. She stared wordlessly at the back of an obviously old man, stooped with age, and bald save for a few wisps of hair fanning across his skull like a covering of clouds.

"Sweetheart! Welcome back to the land of the living!"

Oh yes, no mistaking **that **voice.

Three pairs of eyes turned to face her, two familiar, and one not so familiar. She shrugged a shoulder in response to Jason's greeting and pushed herself slowly to her feet, grateful when her legs only wobbled slightly before taking her weight.

"What happened?"

"You passed out right before we got here." Jason told her. "Then this guy here decided he would be a hero and attacked us once we got through the door. Good thing he caught sight of Jareth, or we would've all been skewered to the wall before we could explain."

Sarah nodded slowly. "Ok."

"I suppose I should make my own introductions, as these two lack any semblance of manners. My name is Declan Flannerty, miss, and it's a pleasure to meet such a pretty young thing as yourself. One wishes, of course, it were under other circumstances, but a breath of fresh air you are, so a pleasure it is all the same."

Sarah could only stand dumbfounded as he moved with surprising agility for one so aged, to take her hand gallantly and give a slight bow over it, looking up at her with sparkling, pale blue eyes.

"Um. Hello. I'm Sarah. Sarah Williams. It's nice to meet you. I think." She raised her gaze to her companions, a questioning look on her face.

"It would appear our Librarian proved impervious to Ceallach's. . .charms." Jareth drawled. "And has adequately and admirably defended his domain against those who would have taken it in our adversary's name."

Sarah raised an eyebrow in unconscious mimicry of Jareth and looked back at Declan. He was barely as tall as her shoulder and looked to be old enough to be her great great grandfather. How could he have possibly been able to defend against goblins and other creatures held in the thrall of a madman?

"I've my own talents, child. You, better than anyone, should know that all is not as it seems in this world."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" She blurted out in surprise.

He only smiled at her, an amused gleam in her eye.

Sarah recoiled when she felt the barest brush of a presence against her mind and everything clicked into place.

"You're a telepath, too! And human!"

"You're a bright one." He nodded. "Your friend over there had to be told, several times in fact, before he'd believe a human lived in the Underground. Rather dense, he is, but he looks like he can be useful, so we'll keep him around, I suppose."

"Hey!"

Sarah giggled at Jason's indignant cry. "I don't understand though. How **did **you end up here, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Ah, that's a story to be told when we have more time. The long and short of it, child, is I used to work for an evil, evil corporation Aboveground. It took losing someone very dear to me to open my eyes, and I threw myself into finding a way here, to better use my abilities for those who honestly stated what they fought for."

Another whispered thought. A fleeting regret. A name that locked puzzle pieces in place she wasn't even aware were missing.

"Jade! **You** wrote the journal! You created the Gate spell! You made it over here safely! Oh, I wondered, I really did! I'm so glad you made it!"

Three men stared at her in shock.

Declan was the first to break the silence. "They kept my journal? I thought they would have burned it, with all the heresy I put in those pages."

Sarah shook her head. "It was in the Archives. Heresy or not, all the research you did was apparently valid enough that they kept it."

"Ha. Perhaps they were simply holding it to use as evidence at the farce they would call a trial, should they ever get their hands on me again."

"Either way, it was profoundly helpful to me. Your Gate spell is a work of genius."

Color stained his cheeks crimson and he waved a hand dismissively, "Oh, now I wouldn't call it genius, per say, but I-"

Both Sarah and Declan startled when a hand clamped down on both of their shoulders, turning to stare at Jason who had moved up beside them during their conversation.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I've got a quick question. What the hell?!"

"Oh, sorry, Jason! See, in one of my first trips to the Archives, I found this journal, written by an old Council operative. It had so many details about their activities, and the Underground from a different perspective. It also had the spell I used to get us here and back each time. Declan is the one who wrote it. I figured it out when I heard him think the name Jade."

Jason stared at her blankly. "Jade?"

"Jade was a very dear friend of mine." Declan took up the thread of explanation, eyes dimming with the remembered sadness. "We both worked for that personified hypocrisy you call the Council many years ago. Jade starting asking questions concerning the morality of our work, for then we did little more than slaughter any who crossed the Veil." His gaze hardened and he narrowed his eyes at Jason, who took an involuntary step away from the burning hatred now aimed in his general direction.

"They sent her to be slaughtered by redcaps because she refused to kill a goblin who had stumbled across the Veil in confusion and only asked to be sent home. She, who knew only research and books, was sent to fight a race of creatures who dip their caps in the blood of their prey after committing acts of unspeakable torture until the bodies are unrecognizable. I decided then to do some research of my own and eventually fled here. Incidentally, Sarah, I'm so glad my spell worked better for you than it did for me. I was a touch off course."

She immediately hummed in sympathy. "You didn't end up in the Bog, did you?"

"Oh, gracious no! I ended up in Firey forest, instead."

"Oh, that had to be an experience."

"Indeed."

"Huh?" Jason looked back and forth between them, then lifted his head to stare at Jareth, who was watching the byplay between the two with the faintest look of amusement coloring his features.

"Oh, it appears we've confused him. Again."

"Listen, buddy, I don't care how old you are, I'll still kick your ass if you keep insulting me like that."

"Why, how rude. Beating up your elders. How little respect you have. But then, you are a pawn of the Council, so that's to be expected."

Sarah winced. "About that. You're. . .not angry we're here, are you? I know you hate them. And we're probably bringing up some unhappy memories."

"Oh, a part of me is, I suppose. However, as you said, you're **here**. That alone speaks of your character. You aren't easily brainwashed and that gives me some hope of saving this realm."

"So, where do we start?"

"I've been researching what Ceallach did to obtain his hold on the Labyrinth, and discovered-"

"He took the King's symbol, we knew that already." Jason interrupted, earning a frown from both Sarah and Declan. "What? We did. We're short on time here, so why rehash what we already know?"

"I suppose you're correct, so I'll allow for your rudeness this time." Declan sniffed, and continued. "However, having the talisman isn't enough, else he would have disposed of His Majesty after obtaining it, rather than keep him imprisoned, so I began searching the histories for why that may be."

Silence greeted his announcement, and Jason was the first to break it.

"So? Did you find anything?"

"I did, indeed. Your Majesty, do you realize what tomorrow night is?"

Jareth lifted an eyebrow. "Midwinter night. What has that to do with anything?"

"Because, my King, in the days of old, the days of your ancestors, it was a night of sacrifice among the Sidhe."

"Sacrifice?" Sarah, Jason, and Jareth echoed the word simultaneously.

"Yes, sacrifice. When a ruler became unfit, when the land suffered, a sacrifice was made. The old King or Queen was killed in a ritual by a claimant from the land, to right the wrongs allegedly perpetrated during their reign. Most often the claimant, who was acting in the interest of the land, then became Ruler until his or her eventual death."

The wheels in Sarah's mind began turning slowly. "So, rather than kill Jareth, Ceallach stole his symbol. . ."

"And worked evil in my name." Jareth continued the line of thought. "Knowing that come Midwinter, he could stand as a claimant against my rule. . ."

"And execute you, taking your place." Sarah finished.

"Well, shit." Jason said.

"That sums it up quite well, yes." Declan commented dryly.

"So, what can we do?" Sarah asked in a small voice. "He's taken the castle, the goblins, everyone except you. How do we fight that? How **can** we?"

"Our immediate goal is to resist capture, obviously. Add to that, we must retrieve His Majesty's talisman and reverse the damage done, or else the Labyrinth will accept the claims against him and call for his sacrifice."

"Wait a second." Jason interrupted. "It's not Jareth doing any of this shit though, so why is he going to be the one sacrificed? I don't get it!"

"Because, the Labyrinth recognizes the symbol given to represent the Chosen rule, not the ruler alone. Because the talisman still exists, it's assumed I am the one committing these crimes. There is no way to differentiate people, considering how many beings roam the land. The power of the realm can be accessed with the talisman, never without. Ceallach went one step further, sealing my own personal power, so I cannot even attempt the most basic of communications with the land, nor use its resources myself." Jareth answered.

"So, the Labyrinth thinks you're doing this. . ."

"And that's why I was asked to help." Sarah answered softly. "The Labyrinth asked me to help its King. It doesn't know what, exactly, is going on, only that it must be stopped before it's too late."

Declan frowned. "You've been in contact with the Labyrinth somehow? How is that possible? You are neither Queen nor Consort, are you?"

Sarah started at him blankly, "Ah, no. Definitely not."

"But apparently the Labyrinth gave her the Gifts she has." Jason added. "And it marked her. We can use that, right?"

Declan nodded. "Why haven't you said something before now? This is the key we need! Your bond to the Labyrinth can be used to track other such bonds. You can lead us directly to the King's talisman!"

"It can?"

Declan waved an impatient hand. "Do you know nothing about your Gifts, Sarah?"

Sarah could feel her exasperation flare at Declan's tone.

"No, actually, I **don't **know much of anything, apparently. I didn't know until a few weeks ago how corrupt the Council was. I didn't know until a few days ago that my gifts came from the Labyrinth. And I didn't know until a few hours ago I had to bond with the Labyrinth and what that would entail. I'm still figuring that part out. So, I'm sorry I don't quite understand how any of this works, but maybe, instead of getting upset with me, someone can tell me what I can do and how!"

Declan blinked owlishly at her. "You've only been bonded how long?"

"We don't have an exact timetable." Jason answered peevishly. "And she spent a good chunk of the time unconscious, so maybe instead of lecturing her, you can explain what you mean to her, to all of us."

"Well heavens, why didn't she say so in the first place? Not much can be accomplished with a bond that new, you realize, it takes time to acclimate yourself to the intricacies of it."

Sarah sighed, "So, can I or can't I do something?"

"I believe I said already you could, however, considering the new information, perhaps it isn't advisable."

"Declan." Jareth spoke his name, in a tone unidentifiable to Sarah, but the result was nothing short of miraculous. Declan snapped to attention and nodded briskly.

"Right. Sarah, being linked to the Labyrinth as you are, you can trace other links to the Labyrinth. Specifically, you can trace other symbols of a linkage. If you were able to pinpoint the location of the King's talisman, you could lead us to it, and save quite a bit of time in the process."

"But?" She asked, waiting for the inevitable clauses that tended to follow such suppositions.

Declan looked confused, "I beg your pardon."

"You said if I was able to pinpoint the location. What if I can't? What will happen? What's the 'but'?"

"Yes, that. Ah, well, if this imposter were to sense your probing, he could gain a lock on your mind, and the knowledge that there is another being in the Labyrinth bound to it. I believe this is information best kept from him for now."

Jason scoffed. "No, you think? All right, so what do we think, should she try? Is it worth the risk?"

"This is Sarah's choice since, as she's pointed out copiously in the past, it is her mind at risk." Jareth drawled.

Sarah lifted her gaze to the Goblin King, only to be met with an unfathomable look. His implacable mask was firmly in place, and she could see no hint of emotion. He studied her as she studied him and she could only wonder what he read in the myriad emotions flitting across her face.

"I. . .I think I should try. We don't have a lot of time, right? I have to try." She turned her gaze from Jareth and looked to Declan. "Do you have any idea what I should do?"

"According to my research, you must find what your bond to the Labyrinth feels like, and then search for something similar."

"All right. I'll try." Sarah exhaled slowly and cautiously searched for her link to the land, seeking the feel of the Labyrinth. She took a deep breath—

--And stared at Jason as he frantically waved a hand in front of her eyes from where she lay on the ground. Jareth and Declan hovered on the edge of her vision, staring down at her.

"Sarah? How many fingers do you see?"

"Three. Jason, what happened? Why am I on the ground?"

"you tell us, sweetheart! One second you're standing there, the next you're screaming and then you fainted. What the hell happened?"

She closed her eyes in thought, trying to remember what happened in the last few minutes and was hit with a wave of seething emotions.

Painangerhatefearpainangerhatefearpainangerhatefear

With a stifled cry Sarah slammed her shields back into place and curled up on her side, covering her head with her hands.

"Sarah?" She could hear the alarm in Jason's voice, but it took her several tries until she could work up a response.

"I'm ok, Jason. Really, just. . .just give me a minute."

"Right. You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am. I can't say the same for the land."

"What do you mean?" Jareth and Declan asked at the same time and Sarah gave a mirthless smile at the matching tones of impatience in their voices. Slowly, she levered herself up on her arms, pulling her body into a sitting position, not quite trusting her legs to hold her weight yet.

"I mean the Labyrinth is. . .it's sick, for lack of a better word. Polluted. There are so many emotions going through it, I think it's from the people in it, and the things that have been done to it. I can't get through the emotions to lock down my bond to it. When I try to open up to it, it's just too overwhelming."

Declan loosed a frustrated sigh. "If you can't find your own bond, how can you possibly find another?"

"I'm sorry." Sarah cursed herself for apologizing the moment the words left her mouth. Wasn't she apologizing a lot recently?

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. It's not your fault."

"However, we find ourselves in the position we were in to begin with. Searching for an item with no idea where to start." Jareth snapped. "So, perhaps now that we've established lack of blame, we can proceed to try and compose a feasible plan."

"Don't get bitchy." Jason snapped back. "This plan isn't completely wasted yet."

"Unless you can find a way to block the outside interference long enough for Sarah to get a lock on her bond, then yes, this plan is indeed wasted." Declan rolled his eyes. "Honestly, has the Council become that desperate for recruits in the last few decades?"

Rather than rise to the bait with an indignant comment, Jason grinned lazily. "Hey, now is that anyway to talk to the guy who can save the day, or the moment at least?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it's not an 'I'm sorry', but it'll do for a start. My pardon has been given, since you begged."

"What are you babbling about?" Declan spluttered.

Surprisingly, Jareth chuckled, driving all gazes into the room onto his form. He leaned nonchalantly against a table, and lifted an eyebrow at Declan.

"Perhaps you should apologize after all, Declan. After all, what better use for a trained Empath than to deal with emotions not his own?"

"Empath?"

"Yep. That's me." Jason looked smug. "And I can salvage this plan, if Sarah will trust me enough to link with me."

"Are you capable of holding off that much of an influx for a decent period of time?"

"Honestly? I still pick up on shit even with my shields at full strength. It's almost impossible for me not to have to hold off outside emotions all the time. It's a reflex for me, so I shield it out habitually. Sarah can link with me, I can hold off all the excess while she searches through the pollution to find the link without it overwhelming her."

"Well, that is useful."

"Gee, thanks for your support. So, what do you say, sweetheart? Willing to give it a go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Only if you can think of another plan." Jason sighed. "Sarah, this won't work if you don't trust me. We have to trust each other. We're opening up to each other on a whole new level that **needs **that trust. It won't work otherwise."

"I know. I know. All right, how do we do this? I've never linked with anyone before."

"In that case, physical contact would be best." Jason sank to the floor across from Sarah, mirroring her cross legged position and held out his hands, completely ignoring the other occupants in the room. "Here, take my hands and close your eyes, and when you feel me knocking on the metaphysical door of your shields, let me in, ok?"

Sarah nodded and gripped his hands tightly as she let her eyes drift shut, relieved to know that while hers were shaky and damp, his seemed steady and dry.

'_At least one of us is confident in this.'_

'_I've got enough confidence for the both of us, sweetheart.'_

Sarah started when she heard his voice in her mind, and slowly forced herself to relax against the intrusion.

'_Good. This would suck if you were fighting. All right. Now, can you see the color of your shields compared to the color of mine?' _Sarah nodded vaguely, intrigued by the faintly pulsing lines of purple and blue.

'_We need to mesh them so we can work together without clashing, all right? Just focus on the two lines merging into one complete color. Good! You're a natural at this, Sarah. Way to go.'_

'_Don't cheer yet, Jason. This is the easy part.'_

'_Killjoy.'_

'_No, pragmatist. Are you ready? I'm assuming we both need to lower the shield, since it's a merging of yours and mine.'_

'_Right. All right, on the count of three?'_

'_One.'_

'_Two.'_

'_Three.'_

Sarah felt Jason's effort coincide with hers as the shield slowly lowered. Immediately she felt the barrage of pollution she described earlier and her stomach roiled violently. She swallowed convulsively, but Jason remained steady.

'_Wow, that's ugly. All right, I'm gong to work as a sort of secondary shield while you search. I'll block out all the nasty stuff that made you pass out last time.. Work fast, but don't work sloppy, ok? This is a huge mess and we don't want to make it worse.'_

"_A-all right. Whenever you're ready, Jason.'_

They worked well together, Sarah reflected privately, as Jason dulled the onslaught for her while she labored to find the link that connected her to the pulsing, seething mass of negativity that was the Labyrinth. She was vaguely aware of time passing by them as she worked, but it did nothing to interfere with her work. On and on she searched as the seconds ticked by, wondering if her link had become polluted along with every other line that seemed to be connected to the land. Despair tugged at her with every moment that passed and her search remained fruitless.

Relief coursed through her as she found a brightly shining line in the midst of all the dark sludge that was the Goblin Kingdom.

'_Jason! I found it!'_

'_Good. Now, memorize it. Feel it, Sarah, make it a more conscious part of you, so you know how to find it within a split second of looking for it.'_

Sarah nodded. Or rather, she thought she nodded, but was too caught up with immersing herself in the solid link with the Labyrinth to be sure. She marveled at it, the feeling of completion, of rightness. It was as though these last years she had been wandering with a piece of herself missing, unaware it was missing until it was found.

She knew as soon as she touched the bond she would never lose it again, and let Jason know as much.

'_That's great, Sarah. In that case, are we done? Even I have my limits, and I'm about to hit 'em.'_

'_I'm sorry, Jason! All right, we're done here, let's take apart the shield and separate, ok?'_

The process of dismantling and separating took less time than the intricate process of joining shields had taken. Sarah rolled her shoulders gingerly, noting how stiff she felt and she wondered just how much time had passed. She lifted her head to look at Jason and gaped in shock.

Jason did not look well. His normally tan complexion was pasty and sweat beaded his forehead, matting his hair. He shot her a weak version of his usual grin.

"Hey, don't look so upset, sweetheart. I told you I was about at my limit."

"Jason, I. . .I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what it was doing to you!"

He waved a hand and pushed himself shakily to his feet, stumbling to the table Jareth had been leaning against earlier. He lowered himself into one of the chairs with a sigh.

"I told you it was ugly, Sarah, but it had to be done. You've finally keyed into your bond, and now you can search for his talisman. And I can take a nap." He lowered his head to the table, using his arms as a pillow.

She stood slowly, feeling her legs wobble briefly before thankfully holding her upright. She opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you belittle what he did for you, by protesting his actions?" Jareth murmured in her ear. "Think, Sarah. He did this because he knew it had to be done, for the greater purpose. Don't take that from him."

Sarah bit her lip and nodded slowly. She knew Jareth was right, but seeing Jason so exhausted, and knowing the danger he had been in, for her sake. It didn't sit well. If this was what a commander of armies did, spent lives for the sake of strategic prowess, then she was glad she would never command. This simple burden sat too heavy on her heart.

Declan cleared his throat breaking through her musings. "Now that that's settled, where do we start looking for the king's talisman?"

0

0

0

0

0

0

Pinpointing a location proved far more difficult when one was unfamiliar with the terrain in which one was searching, Sarah realized. Waving a hand in a general direction just didn't cut it in a palace. Even if it was a palace both Jareth and Declan knew so well. So, while Jason slept on, the three pulled out maps and Sarah did her best to isolate where, exactly, 'somewhere that way' was located.

After an indeterminable amount of time and when her eyes began crossing from staring at yet another map that looked exactly like the three before it, Sarah sat back with a sigh.

"This isn't working. I can't point to a specific room on a map. I just know what direction I'm being pulled from. And it's coming from **that way**." She gestured again.

"Which we've already determined is the South Wing of the castle. That is more specific than just 'that way', and infinitely more helpful." Declan retorted. "Now, the South Wing has relatively few rooms. Specifically, three guest chambers, and the King's chamber."

"Which, if Ceallach is as power mad as he seems to be, he will have absconded for himself. I do believe I'll have to burn the linens when I finally wrest control back."

"First you have to get control back." Sarah pointed out. "So, we search the South Wing first. How do we go about it? Do we split up?" 

"In a way, we must." Declan nodded. "But not in the way you're suggesting. Both of you must go search. Your companion is in no shape to be moving, and I can stay here and protect him as best I can. Take the passage behind the fireplace, Majesty. We may fool the usurper into believing we are all in here longer, giving you a greater window in which to search."

Sarah didn't like the thought of separating, being a firm believer in the power of numbers, but at the same time, she recognized that an unconscious Jason wouldn't prove conducive to a speedy search. She stood and nodded.

"Take care of him, please, Declan. He may be a pain, but he's the closest friend I have. Not that I'll tell him that."

Declan smiled faintly. "Of course, Sarah. Now go, and quickly." He waved her away with a shooing motion to where Jareth already stood along a back wall, torch in hand. "And don't forget to arm yourself!"

Sarah looked apprehensively at the weaponry on the wall. "I don't really have training in any of these. I'm more liable to hurt myself than an enemy."

"His Majesty has taken a sword. Perhaps a simple belt knife for you. Something to provide protection, should you need it."

Sarah sighed and took the blade pressed into her hands without further argument. She clutched the hilt tightly and sent up a fervent wish that she wouldn't have to use it. Wordlessly, she nodded to Jareth, who tapped a brick beside the fireplace. The flames were doused and bricks shifted, revealing a dark passage. Jareth ducked inside, and Sarah followed, keeping her eye on the torch Jareth held, using it as a beacon in the darkness. Behind her, she could hear the bricks shifting closed and she sighed softly.

"Something troubling you, Sarah?"

"That's a loaded question at the moment." She smiled wryly, though he couldn't see it and watched the light from the torch dance along the wall. "I'd rather know where this tunnel leads."

"Conveniently enough, straight into my bedchamber. We can search there and spread out through the rest of the wing, if necessary."

"Oh. That works." Sarah was infinitely glad for the fact she walked behind Jareth, and thus, he was unable to see the color that flared to life in her cheeks at his casual reference to his bedroom.

'_I didn't really think he had a bedroom. But I suppose he has to sleep somewhere. It's not like he'd shift to owl form and sleep in trees, right? Right."_

"Sarah? Sarah?"

She shook her head to clear it of her musings when she realized Jareth was calling her.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking for a moment. What is it?"

"I was simply informing you we have almost arrived, and asking if you sense anything nearby of importance."

"Hang on a second." She closed her eyes briefly and couldn't help the faint smile that graced her face. "Something is there, I think it's what we're looking for. We just have to be careful, it might be a trap."

"The thought had crossed my mind yes." Jareth turned to face her and she couldn't help the breath that caught in her throat.

Heaven help her, but he was beautiful. Despite his face being in the arrogant mask she was so used to seeing, firelight bathed his alabaster features, giving his face a warmth and inexplicably softening the coldness.

She forced herself to swallow past the lump in her throat and form a response.

"I was just thinking out loud. I didn't mean to imply anything. We should go. And since you know the tunnel better than I do." She waved him on.

Jareth stood for a moment longer in the flickering torchlight before inclining his head slightly and turning to continue along the path, allowing Sarah a moment to exhale slowly before following. Moments later, she heard a familiar grinding noise as bricks moved into a new formation, revealing the exit from the dark passageway. She stepped through carefully after Jareth and blinked rapidly to allow her eyes to acclimate to the dim light in the room, slightly brighter than the tunnel she had recently been in.

"It's here." She breathed the words and walked in the direction she felt herself being pulled in.

"Careful, Sarah." Jareth's hand on her arm slowed her and she nodded, shaking her head to clear it.

"Sorry, but it's pulling me. Calling me. It's over there."

She gestured in the direction of the bed, more specifically, to the nightstand next to it. There, gleaming in the soft firelight lay a necklace, a silver pendant on a silver chain. Sarah could feel the tension rise suddenly as Jareth inadvertently gripped her arm tighter.

"There it is." She heard the words, a bare whisper as he moved towards his goal. She felt a smile spread as his progress appeared impeded and his arm stretched out.

"I wouldn't touch that, if I were you." The voice rang out coldly in the room, echoing into every corner just as Jareth's fingertips brushed the pendant.

Sarah froze and turned slowly, as though caught in a nightmare. She knew the boogeyman stood behind her, and every fiber in her being was screaming at her to run away, but instead she turned to face it, rooted to the spot.

A sneer was the first thing she registered, and eyes full of a cold rage centered on her. She couldn't breathe, caught in that gaze.

"Sarah, run!" She heard Jareth yell from behind her, and knew he was grabbing for the pendant. The shift in the face in front of her, the barest hint of a smirk made her want to scream a warning in return, but no sound came forth.

Everything appeared to happen in slow motion. A blinding flash as soon as Jareth's hand closed around the pendant sent him flying across the room. At the same time, two goblins came rushing forward, armed with spears pointed directly at her throat while a second pair flung a heavy bundle at her feet.

It was over in seconds and Sarah was left staring at the crumpled form of the Goblin King in the corner of the room. Only the barest movement assured her he was still breathing. A low chuckle jerked her attention back to the one in front of her. The ugly sneer was back in place, sadistic amusement dripping from every word issued from that sneering mouth.

"Well, well. It looks like you have a choice to make. Which one will you choose?"

The dawning realization came tinged with horror as Sarah's gaze drifted down to the bundle at her feet. It, too, moved with the barely visible rhythm of breathing and she managed one word in a strangled whisper.

"Jason?"

0

End Chapter 13

0

Author's Notes II: I repeat my earlier request: Please don't hurt me! Let me know what you think. As always, any comments, critiques, and feedback is greatly appreciated.


	14. So Go On And Scream

Author's Notes: Two chapters in one week. That surprises even me! Mucho thank yous go out to Anij, for her support and random conversation on evil that kick started the writing of this chapter, and for her support throughout. Thank you as always to my strong and determined beta, Kat, for without her, there would be interesting typos in weird places, since my fingers like to hit random keys without meaning to. Last but not least, this chapter comes with a **WARNING!!!**

**WARNING!** This chapter contains scenes of violence and torture. While I don't think they're too terribly graphic, they may be offensive to some readers, so proceed with care. **You have been warned!! **

As always, all comments and feedback are greatly appreciated and welcomed, as well as motivate me to write faster, too! Thanks to everyone who has read this, and an extra special thank you to everyone who has reviewed and told me what they think. Without further ado, on to the story!! I'm off to find a teddy bear, I need one…

0

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Labyrinth. I don't own Jareth, either. Any characters not seen in the original movie, as well as the plot do belong to me though. Mine to do with what I will!

0

Field of Innocence  
Chapter 14: So Go On And Scream. . .

0

Sarah felt her world slip from its axis as she stared down at the man at her feet. Jason lay crumpled on the ground, unmoving. A curious roaring began in her head, and she could hear the blood rushing through her head as she dropped to her knees beside her friend, gasping when she saw blood oozing from a gaping wound in his forehead. She immediately lifted her head to glare at the sneering Fae in front of her.

"What did you do to him?!"

"I? I did nothing. He gave that injury to himself." The sneer remained further in place, though they eyes glinted briefly with sadistic amusement at her indignation.

"Liar!"

"Now, Sarah, we've just met. Where are your manners?"

Her far from polite response merely incited the sneer to deepen. "I see manners are the first thing we must work on then, hmm? But first, I do believe you have a choice in front of you, as I stated earlier. Which will you choose?"

"Choose for what?" She looked at Jason, whose head she held cradled in her lap, then to Jareth, who lay sprawled unceremoniously by the fireplace where he had landed after the initial blast of magick emitted by the amulet he reached to grab.

"Why, for death, of course." Nonchalantly, Ceallach walked into the room, adjusting the fit of a glove carelessly as he stepped past her and over Jareth, grabbing the amulet from the nightstand.

"You don't think I'll let both of them live, do you?"

Sarah could feel a deep well of panic bubbling up inside of her chest, even as she shifted to keep him in sight. "You won't let any of us live." She choked out in a whisper.

He tilted his head, feigning thought and the fire caught the red glints in his hair, bringing to mind the image of blood spilling down his shoulder. Sarah shivered at his next words.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But then, that all depends."

With an effort, she forced the words past the rising lump in her throat.

"Depends on what?"

He sauntered to her, bending at the waist until his face was inches from hers, his breath hot on her cheeks as he grinned.

"On how well you amuse me."

Sarah opened her mouth to retort and gave a strangled cry when a sharp burst of pain shot through her skull, causing stars to dance in front of her eyes. Her vision blurred, and she struggled to keep consciousness within her grasp, but felt it slowly slipping through her fingers. With a last moan, she fell forward into the rushing darkness, Ceallach's grinning face the last thing in sight.

0

0

0

0

0

0

"Sarah? Sarah, can you hear me? Snap out of it now. Please?"

"Sarah. Wake up. Now."

She heard the voices calling to her from far away and dimly registered she was sitting on her knees with her arms above her. Her head was pillowed on one shoulder as she slumped forward, saved from falling forward by an indescribably force on her arms that she couldn't explain. She shifted and grunted when the movement sent darts of pain shooting up her arms. She tried to lower them and the pain only increased.

Finally, she forced her eyes open, blinking rapidly to accustom them to the dim light in the room. Turning her head she surveyed the room slowly, exhaling softly when she realized she didn't know where she was. She whimpered at the new panic bubbling up in her chest when she looked up and realized she was chained to the wall. There was just enough give in her restraints for her to lower herself off of her knees into a cross legged position on the ground as she forced herself to take deep breaths to quell the panic.

"Sarah? You ok? What did he do to you?"

The simple questions broke through her panic and caused her to turn her head to the left, noticing Jason bound in a similar position next to her. Twisting her head to the other side found the Goblin King on her right, again trussed up to the wall.

"What happened?" She asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Apparently we were all out cold when we were brought here. Jareth woke up first, then me. Which brings me back to the question, what happened to you? Jareth said he was knocked out by some magickal field. Did you get caught in the blast?"

She shook her head as best she could. "No. No, he was talking to me, and I had my attention on him, then something hit me and. . ." She trailed off and hung her head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't focusing. I messed up."

"That makes two of us." Jason added grimly. "He got to me while I was unconscious. Nabbed my mind, and I knew he was there, but I couldn't fight him off. He made me beat Declan with a chair, then bean myself with a fireplace poker before making me leave the library and head to wherever it was he took me. I blacked out again along the way, and then woke up here."

Sarah exhaled slowly. "Ok, we need to figure out how long we've been here and how to get out. Not to mention where 'here' is."

"We are currently in the dungeons of the castle." Jareth answered. "I believe we'll be joined shortly, as Ceallach enjoys passing time down here to assuage his boredom."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, confused.

Jareth simply directed his attention to a corner of the room Sarah hadn't noticed in her initial inspection. It looked like every other corner of the room, actually, save for the fact there was actually furniture there, if a table counted as furniture. Sarah couldn't figure out why there was such importance with the table until her eyes grew accustomed to the shadows flickering on the wall from the single torch in the room above their heads. Her eyes widened as the light danced along gleaming metal. She couldn't make out the instruments on the table, but she had the sinking feeling they weren't place settings for dinner.

"He-he's going to-"

"Torture us. Yes, it seems he's quite adept at causing pain."

Sarah kept from hyperventilating only through sheer force of will. "H-how can you sit there, so calm?! What's he going to do to us!?"

Jareth turned his head, locking his gaze with hers. "I haven't an idea what he plans to do this time. Would you rather I detail the specifics of my last stay here, so you might have some reference point?"

Sarah didn't think it possible, but her eyes widened further. "Last stay. . .Jareth, I. . .that is, you. . .I don't know. . ."

"I refused to give him the satisfaction of my submission last time, Sarah. Do the same." The order fell from his lips and forced a frown to tug the corners of her lips down. Before she could respond, Jason snorted and she shifted her attention to him.

"Hell, I'm with that. Let's make him fight for whatever he wants."

The door creaked open slowly, eliminating any further conversation. Sarah's head jerked towards it to glare at the figure illuminated by the light behind him.

"Fight for what I want, is it? My, I do so love a challenge."

Ceallach stepped into the room and waved a hand. Torches flared from every corner of the room and Sarah winced at the sudden brightness.

"Oh, my apologies for the sudden discomfort, but I like to see what I'm doing when I work. Or play."

Sarah swallowed the sudden knot in her throat and chose to keep silent. Jason and Jareth mirrored her on either side and Ceallach grinned.

"What's this? The silent treatment?" He laughed at his own joke and Sarah shivered at the cruelty in the sound.

"Well, I see it would be a waste to attempt questions right off. Let's start with the real fun then, shall we. Any volunteers?"

Sarah forced herself not to tremble. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her afraid, she swore to herself. Not yet.

His attention settled on her regardless, and she tilted her chin, stubbornly meeting his gaze. He simply sneered in return.

"Well, I think it would be rude and ungentlemanly not to give a lady her choice. Tell me, Sarah, who do you think I should use first? Our fair Goblin King has already been a guest at my table, but your dear Empathic friend shouldn't be left out of the fun, don't you think? So tell me, who should go first?"

She felt the blood drain from her face and she shook her head. "No. Don't make me choose. I won't. I won't give either of them to you!"

He smirked and she had the sinking feeling she played directly into his hands. She knew she had when he snapped his fingers and she felt the manacles on her wrists tighten and yank her to her feet. She cried out with the sudden movement, her shoulders feeling as though they were being wrenched from their sockets. Ceallach stepped closer to her, his hand shooting out to grip her throat tight enough to cause her to choke.

"Well now, that sounds like you were volunteering yourself instead. I believe I can work with that, if you wish."

She struggled to suck in a breath when he squeezed tighter and she gagged at the feeling of her airway being constricted. He tilted his head, as though listening to her speak.

"What's that? You'd be delighted? Why, so would I. Let's begin shall we?"

He released his hold on her and she coughed hoarsely, gulping in much needed air as he moved away from her towards the table in the corner.

"Leave her alone!" Jason yelled from his spot on the floor, straining to get to his feet. "You want someone to fuck with, you twisted bastard? Pick on someone your own size! I dare you!"

Ceallach ignored him, choosing his tools with care. He walked slowly back to Sarah, who squirmed at the barely concealed glee in his gaze. His voice took on a lecturing tone as he drew nearer.

"Now, to most, torture would be considered a barbaric practice. I prefer to think of it as an art form, requiring great skill to extract the last exquisite drop of pain. There are some tried and true methods which will cause lasting trauma, especially when dealing with a female prisoner."

Lightning fast, one hand darted between Sarah's legs, grabbing the juncture there and gripping tightly. She gasped in pain and attempted to kick him away but he pressed closer until he could hiss in her ear.

"Vulgar, yes, but expedient, don't you think? What say you, Sarah? I could rape you here, against the wall while your friends watch, helpless. It would achieve many levels of torment, for all involved. But rather unimaginative, don't you agree?"

"No." She whimpered softly, trying to twist away from his grasp. He tightened his grip further and she couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped. "No!"

"Sarah!" Jason shouted from next to her, straining against his bonds.

"Hardly imaginative, Ceallach." Jareth remarked from the other side.

Sarah winced further when Ceallach twisted his hand causing further pain.

"Oh ho, so the errant King speaks! She must matter a great deal to you, Jareth, to break your usual silence in these conditions."

Sarah couldn't hear the conversation. A buzzing began in her ears, drowning out all outside noise as her attention focused onto one point and one point alone; to get free before Ceallach touched her further.

"Letmegoletmegoletmegoletmegolet. Me. GO!" The words built until they were one long scream and she put all her willpower into imagining him across the room.

And he was there. Flung with the force of her thoughts, he hit the opposite wall hard, eyes wide with surprise. He regained his footing quickly and strode across the room towards her, grabbing her hair and yanking her head hard to the side at an impossible angle.

"What was that, little girl?" he snarled in her face.

She flinched at the spittle that landed on her cheek, and stuttered. "I-I don't. . .I just. . ."

"She's telekinetic, dumbass." Jason supplied.

Ceallach didn't look in Jason's direction, but spoke directly to Sarah. "I'm well aware of this. I had this room specially shielded against any such attacks from either of you puling whelps! You couldn't have thrown me." His eyes narrowed speculatively. "Not unless you've had help."

"W-what?" Sarah's breathing was ragged and her neck ached. She could barely think, let alone form words.

A slow smile spread across his face and Sarah felt her knees go weak. He looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Sarah. Are you keeping secrets from me? Secrets, perhaps, of a special bond you might have unwillingly undertaken?"

She swallowed convulsively. "N-no"

He tightened his grip and yanked her head further back. "Do not lie to me. Where is it? Where is your symbol of bondage to the Labyrinth, Sarah? Where is it hiding?"

"I-I'm not hiding anything!"

He released his hold on her hair and took a small step back, shaking his head. "I see you're going to be difficult. I supposed I'll just have to look for it. Now, where on your person would you keep it?"

Sarah barely had time to register his question before she was aware of his hands roughly groping her everywhere anything could possibly be hidden. He started at her feet, dodging easily when she kicked and worked his way up. She flinched and couldn't help the small scream that escaped as he made his way up her legs and he simply leered up at her as he roughly fondled her thighs. Up her waist, in the pockets of her jeans, along the waistband of her pants he searched fruitlessly. Finally, mercifully, he stepped back and eyed her thoughtfully.

"Well, it seems that foolish maze made the same mistake twice."

Without warning, he reached for the collar of her shirt and yanked hard. Buttons went flying as her blouse tore open and she shrieked at the unnaturally loud sound of fabric tearing. Tears filled her eyes as she was bared to his gaze. She could feel the heat of his stare on her chest. There, on her left breast over her heart, sat the sigil branded on her by the Labyrinth. A triple moon, identical, she knew now, to the amulet Jareth wore which was taken. She numbly remembered the sight of it on the nightstand. She shook her head forcing her hair to fall over her shoulders and lowered her head, attempting to cover herself as best she could, hiding from his gaze.

"Sarah? Sarah!! Leave her alone, jackass!! What's the matter, not man enough to take me on?! You can only pick on women?! Unchain me, I'll show you a real challenge!"

Sarah heard Jason's voice echo in her ears as though he spoke from across the castle.

"Much as it pains me to agree, Ceallach, it does seem as though you've lost your touch. You've hardly been inventive at all."

Her head jerked at the sound of Jareth's voice and she dared a glance in his direction. His eyes burned with barely concealed fury, pulling a gasp from her throat. At the sound, his attention jerked to her and she froze, reading the silent command to remain strong and she felt the tears begin to slip silently down her cheeks. She was trying, couldn't he see she was trying?

Whether he caught the thread of her thought, or read it on her face, Jareth inclined his head slowly. A seemingly invisible nod with a wealth of meaning she couldn't even begin to decipher completely. What she read there, what she could understand, dried her tears and she nodded in turn, a moment of silent communication. She remembered Jason proclaiming he would make Ceallach fight for what he wanted and she began to understand. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as either of them, but she could continue to try.

She heard Ceallach's footsteps draw closer and shuddered involuntarily at the sound of his chuckle.

"So feisty. I love it when my toy is the object of affection, and in this case twice over! I must admit this is unexpected."

Sarah gasped when she felt cool metal on her breast. Her eyes darted down and widened at the sight of a knife on her chest, the tip just below the sigil.

"You see, I had thought the insipid maze would have given you another equally useless and all too easy to steal amulet. I hadn't expected this little bit of cleverness. I wonder, how easy do you think this would be to remove?"

He pressed the tip harder into her flesh, stopping only when the blade pierced the skin and a thin stream of blood began trickling down her chest, seeping into the fabric of her bra. He paused then, surprising her and pulled the blade back. Smirking he made a show of licking the blade clean before stepping back.

"This development requires thought. Careful, careful thought." He snapped his fingers again and the chains holding Sarah upright slackened. She collapsed to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest protectively in an attempt to shield herself.

Ceallach walked to the door, calling over his shoulder. "Sit tight children. I will return once I've worked through this particular problem"

Sarah flinched when the door slammed shut and the lights went out, casting the room into darkness again.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah wasn't sure how long the silence stretched, punctuated by her ragged breathing as she huddled on the ground and tried to gather her courage and dignity again to no avail, for they lay as tattered as her blouse. She stayed huddled against the wall, curling herself up as tightly as the chains would allow, shivering in the cold air of the dungeon.

"Sarah?" Jason called her name quietly and she flinched automatically before forcing herself to exhale slowly.

She drew in another deep breath to steady her nerves before feeling confident she could answer without her voice quavering.

"What is it, Jason?" Her voice was muffled, as she refused to look up, keeping her chin down on her chest

"Stupid question, probably, but. . .are you ok?"

"Not really." She answered honestly.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you're the only one who can get us out of this mess. Or out of these chains, at least."

"What?" She tilted her head slowly, resting her cheek on her knees to face him. "How?"

"He said he had the place shielded against our gifts, but you still blasted him. Maybe if you concentrate, you can blast us out of these chains, and maybe we can rush him when he comes back. You know, the advantage of a surprise attack."

"I don't know if I can."

"Try." Jareth spoke up. "Try, and at the very least, we will have regained control of our arms."

She nodded jerkily and closed her eyes to further her concentration. Stamping down on the all too recent memories, she focused on the instance when Ceallach had been thrown across the room, and felt the same surge of power rise. Rather than picture someone being thrown, she instead pictured the chains binding all of them releasing, freeing their hands.

An audible click sounded and Sarah felt the pressure on her arms release. Immediately, barbs of pain darted down her arms and she lowered them with a cry, crossing her arms over her chest. She could hear Jason suck in a pained gasp before he sighed.

"Lactic acid in the muscles is such a bitch."

She heard the soft shush of movement as he crawled towards her. "Sweetheart, look at me. You're hanging on, right?"

She managed a shaky nod and huddled closer to herself, shivering with the cold. She heard him sigh again and flinched when something dropped on her shoulders. With a start, she realized it was the jacket he had been wearing over his plain t-shirt. She gratefully tugged it on over her nakedness.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I say we wait by the door for it to open, rush the bastard, and get the hell out of here."

"Crude, as far as plans go, but serviceable." Jareth stood in one liquid, graceful movement, drawing their attention and looked at the door contemplatively. "If we each were to rush from a different angle, it would be all the better."

He looked down at Sarah silently. She met his gaze steadily, nodding slowly. "Sounds like the best idea we have."

"And so it is." He held out his hand and she stared at it wordlessly before reaching out and letting him pull her to her feet.

"Good." Jason nodded, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You can always throw him again, sweetheart, and give us an edge to get the hell out of here. We can figure shit out once we've had a chance to regroup, right?"

"Right." Jareth agreed, and Sarah nodded.

"All right. Now, we wait."

0

0

0

0

0

0

Their wait, unfortunately, was drastically shorter than they could have imagined. Footsteps sounded, echoing along the empty corridors ominously. Sarah let out a pent up breath as the faint tingling of alarm inside of her increased.

"Something isn't right!" She hissed urgently, but her warning came too late.

The door burst open and a wave of goblins swarmed them, separating them into different corners of the room. They fought, but unarmed combatants can only do so much against spears and short swords, even if said spears and short swords are wielded by goblins. For these goblins, like everything else in the Labyrinth it appeared, were firmly within Ceallach's control.

The sound of heavy shuffling came next, a bulky shadow falling across the doorway. Sarah's heart sank as she recognized the oversized frame of her one time friend, despair ripe in her voice.

"Ludo."

"Hold her. Make sure she cannot move."

Sarah found herself engulfed by the large, hairy arms of the great beast she cared for. She pleaded with him to release her, trying to wriggle free from his grasp, but his hold only tightened during her struggles, and his dull, lifeless eyes stared at his so called master, awaiting further orders. The goblins that had swarmed her split off, each adding to the mass surrounding both Jason and Jareth

Ceallach stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, shaking his head as though he were a parent, chastising naughty children for some prank or another.

"Honestly, did you not think I wouldn't anticipate this? No, no, Sarah, you've misbehaved, and for that, you must suffer."

She could feel herself begin to hyperventilate and she renewed her struggles, failing to notice when the breath was driven from her lungs with the ever tightening grip, all she could focus on was the driving need to get away, before he could lay his hands on her again.

"Yes, Sarah, you must suffer, but the punishment isn't yours alone."

Sarah felt a spark of relief course through her, followed by gut wrenching guilt when he turned his attention to Jason.

"Bind him."

The stern order was instantly obeyed and Jason was tied in the center of the room, directly in front of Sarah and Jareth, arms once more extended over his head, held in place by a chain that extended from the ceiling.

"No, Sarah, your punishment will be knowing you brought this on your companion, your ally. Know that you are the seed for his destruction, just as you will be the downfall of Jareth's. Then, and only then, will I take a more personal interest in bringing you to heel. Watch closely now, for this is where I excel in my art."

Sarah felt all the breath leave her body and her blood turned to ice in her veins.

Jason shot her an encouraging grin as best as he was able, even as the chains were drawn taut, yanking his arms up at a far more painful angle than before. He grunted, and forced out his next words.

"If you talking is part of the punishment, this is torture already."

Sarah felt an answering smile tug at the corner of her mouth, even as tears filled her eyes. Ceallach merely chuckled and strode to the table to choose his first tool. She lowered her head as she was dragged back a pace, and held off the ground next to Jareth.

"Do not dishonor him this way." The Goblin King murmured in a low voice, barely audible.

She turned her head slightly to meet his gaze, eyes wide with surprise. He answered her unvoiced question.

"He gives himself over to this for your cause. For **our **cause. He knew danger lay ahead, and still he chose this path. Bear witness, Sarah, to acknowledge his bravery, if nothing else."

Comprehension dawned slowly and she turned her gaze back to Jason, just in time to see Ceallach slice one shoulder open with a wicked, curved blade. She stifled her cry of disdain, seeing Jason bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. She would bear this in silence as long as he did.

Minutes passed by agonizingly slow and Sarah watched numbly as Ceallach methodically went through his repertoire, explaining in detail the best areas to cut, gouge, or burn to cause the maximum amount of pain in the victim while keeping them conscious. He was only too glad to demonstrate his skill.

The first few minutes, Jason managed to retort with his usual sarcastic barbs.

He stopped speaking when Ceallach sliced open the backs of his knees, opting instead to bite his lip further, until he bled.

When Ceallach crushed his feet, he opted to begin screaming, despite his best efforts.

By the time Ceallach was using a poker on his naked back, Jason could do little more than flinch, smearing the brand across his skin.

Still, Sarah and Jareth bore witness, though when Jason began screaming, Sarah took her cue, pleading for him to be left alone. Tears streamed freely down her face and she forced herself not to gag as the sickly sweet smell of burning flesh assaulting her senses.

Ceallach ignored her cries. And Sarah wept on.

Later, much later, though whether it was hours or days, Sarah couldn't rightfully tell, when Ceallach stepped back to survey his handiwork, he looked over his shoulder and smirked at Sarah, his next words piercing her straight through the heart.

"And to think, you could have ended all of this by choosing Jareth in his place. You refused to play the game, Sarah, now you must pay the penalty."

He waved a hand and Jason was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, Sarah winced at the dull thud echoing in the chamber. With a snap of his fingers, she was dropped by Ludo and he shuffled out, followed by the myriad goblins serving to guard her and Jareth. She ignored all movement, and the pain of landing on the hard floor in favor of keeping her eyes glued on the mangled, torn mess of a human body that had her best friend's face. As the room emptied, she crawled to him, only dimly aware of Jareth following close behind.

"Jason?" Her voice came out in a strangled whisper.

He was so still. So completely and utterly still. Sarah felt an iciness welling within her, rising to the surface and numbing every place it touched. No, he couldn't be. She refused to believe he could be.

She sobbed in relief when he gave a choking cough and crawled the last few feet to him to gently lift him and cradle him as best she could, holding his head to her shoulder.

"Jason? Jason, talk to me. Tell me you're going to be ok!"

She vaguely registered a warmth washing over her hands and glanced down biting back a horrified cry at what she saw.

Jason's blood. Flowing freely over her arms. With a stifled sob she scrambled to press her hands over the wound, but more blood flowed. She sobbed openly now and looked pleadingly at the Goblin King.

"Jareth! Help me! We have to stop the bleeding. I can't stop the bleeding! Help me, please!"

"Sarah. . ." He spoke her name softly, as he knelt across from her, on the other side of Jason.

She heard the finality in his tone and shook her head frantically. "No! No, I won't let it happen! Help me. Help me! I can use the Labyrinth's power to help him, can't I? Can't I?!"

"Not this late, Sarah."

"You reordered time, Jareth. Can't I do it, too?"

"I was King."

She bowed her head, still shaking it, as though if she denied the truth hard enough, the truth would change itself to her will.

"No, please. There has to be something!"

"Don't cry, sweetheart."

She snapped to attention at the words, and in truth barely heard them, they were spoken in such a weak voice.

"Jason!" she gasped. "Jason, hold on, I'm going to figure out how to save you!"

"Already. . .did. Saved me from the Council. From myself." He lifted a hand to her face and she caught it, weeping anew when she saw the agony that simply gesture caused.

"Jason, lie still." Jareth murmured. "Move as little as possible."

Sarah was surprised to hear the gentle tone with which Jareth spoke, and surprised even further when he addressed Jason by name, having never heard him do so in the past.

Jason smiled at Jareth and coughed again, a thin line of blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "Ha. I knew you liked me."

"I respect you. I will see you remembered for this, Jason. Always."

"Take care of her."

Jareth simply nodded.

Sarah knew she should be annoyed at the byplay, at their talking about her as though she weren't there, but she couldn't find it in her heart to scold either of them. Not when Jason lay in her arms, bleeding his life away on the cold stone floor. Not when she heard an ominous rattling sound from his lungs with every painful breath he took.

"Jason." She spoke his name again, pleading with him.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I can't see this through like I promised."

"Jason, don't, please. . .please don't."

"Promise me three things, Sarah."

"Anything."

"First, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault, no matter what that bastard said." He sucked in a breath and she knew it was getting harder and harder for him to speak clearly. "Second, kick his ass. Kick his ass good."

She nodded. "I can do that. I promise you I will."

"Good. Last. Fix the Council. Make it what it should be, what it can be. I think you're the only one who can."

Tears streamed faster down her cheeks and she bowed her head, nodding silently, unable to speak beyond the lump in her throat.

"Good." He sighed, his breathing little more than wheezing gasps. He managed one more weak grin in Jareth's direction. "You. . .you weren't so bad, for a Fae."

"Nor you, for a human."

Sarah felt Jason weakly squeeze the hand she held and she looked up into his face. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Love you, sweetheart. You were my best friend, too. I just didn't realize it until too late."

"I love you, Jason. Thank you for being my friend."

She listened to his pain wracked breathing as it slowed, though the smile stayed on his face until she heard that last, hollow sounding sigh and watched the light dim from his eyes while his hand went limp in her grasp.

It was much too soon. Much, much, too soon.

"Jason?" She shook his hand slightly. Nothing. "Jason! Jason, no!" An anguished keening rose in her chest, until her pain was loosed in a long, wordless scream.

She gathered him close and wept, mindless of the blood smearing across her frame. Dimly, she registered hands prying her loose and she struggled to hold on through her tears. She was far too weak to maintain her grasp and was dragged away from the body of her best friend. She struggled, beating at the chest of the one who held her tight, keeping a firm hold on her flailing arms. Her strikes slowed until, finally, she went limp in the embrace. And when her head was pressed firmly into a shoulder she welcomed the warmth and gave herself over to her grief, crying until her throat felt swollen shut, and her eyes and nose were raw. This time, when darkness rose to claim her, she sank gratefully into the void.

End Chapter 14

0

Author's Notes II: I only reiterate what I stated above. Please don't kill me!! Let me know what you think, and in this case, I won't mind hate mail, if y'all actually liked Jason. I liked him, too… Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!!


	15. I Won't Be Broken Again

Author's Notes: Here it is, chapter 15. Gods, this took me way longer to write than I thought it would. I'm not sure I'm satisfied with it overall, but it's the best it's been since starting it. Much thanks to my beta, Kat, and to Anij for keeping the same odd hours I do, and thus being able to have random conversations for inspiration. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who've been waiting patiently for the next installment. As always, all comments/criticisms/opinions are more than welcome. Thanks to everyone again, and enjoy!!

0

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Labyrinth. All that's mine in this story is the plot and original characters.

0

Field of Innocence  
Chapter 15: I Won't Be Broken Again

0

0

_She was floating again, in a calm lassitude that left her limp and content. It was so warm, so peaceful, that she didn't want to leave. If she could stay here, she wouldn't have to face the pain that waited for her._

"_But you must awaken, Chosen. You must take back that which was stolen."_

_She opened her eyes reluctantly. "I thought I couldn't communicate with you unless I was at a specific port in the Labyrinth that made communication easier. Jareth said he couldn't talk to you clearly without them."_

"_My king has not had years to hone a specific mental talent. Your Gifts make this far easier, now that you have accepted the bond."_

"_Well, goody for me."_

"_Sarah, please. Wake up. Finish what was started."_

_She could feel tears burning at the corners of her eyes. "Not yet," she pleaded. "Please, not yet. Give me a few more minutes. Please."_

_Strange, that she could feel such tangible impatience, here where she floated in a large void._

"_There is no time for you to waste! Even now, I am being polluted while you simply relax."_

"_Relax?" The question came in a soft, choked whisper, her voice gaining strength as she felt her emotions well up._

"_You think I'm just relaxing! Damn you, why can't you give me a few minutes to mourn? Why can't I have a moment to simply grieve for Jason!?"_

_Hesitation. _

"_I. . .do not know this Jason you speak of. A member of the Kingdom?"_

"_No! He doesn't even live in the Underground. He was my friend! He came here because of me, he followed me just to help me, and now he's dead! Ceallach killed him in front of me! He fought to save you, all because of me, and you're telling me I can't even have a moment of silence to cry for him?"_

"_He fought for me without being Chosen or bound in any way. I do not understand."_

"_He fought because he was my friend. There's nothing to understand except that. There wasn't any bond except the bond of friendship, simple human emotion. Caring. Compassion. Trust. And more, he fought because it was right, not because he was bound to you, or to anyone. Just because it was the right thing to do." _

_She swallowed to fight the rising lump in her throat. "That's what he did. What he thought was right."_

_Silence. Sarah received the impression the Labyrinth was processing this information in its own unique way. She floated through the silence, feeling fresh tears warm her cheeks as she futilely tried to wipe them away. Then:_

"_I will remember this name, Jason. If he fought for me, then I will remember, Chosen."_

_Oddly, that simple statement dried her tears and filled her with a sense of quiet wonder. _

"_Thank you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Um, I'll finish the fight. I promise. I guess. . .I guess I'll wake up now. . ."_

"_Fight well, Chosen. And. . .I believe the phrase thank you, is appropriate as well."_

0

0

0

0

Sarah woke with the gratitude of the Labyrinth echoing in her mind. Gradually, the sense of floating through shadows vanished, but the warmth remained. Curious, she opened her eyes, stiffening slightly when she found herself wrapped in a strong embrace, held against a strong chest with her head cradled against a shoulder clad in a silk shirt she was sure belonged to Jason. Her heart skipped a beat as she acknowledged it couldn't possibly be him, and the flare of hope died painfully. She blinked slowly, waiting for awareness to wash over her fully as she listened to the slow, steady thrum of a heartbeat in her ear.

"Are you awake, Sarah?" The question came in a soft murmur, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough not to wake her, should she still be sleeping.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she realized just who held her cuddled in his lap while she slept after crying herself. Jareth shifted slightly adjusting his grip when she nodded that she was awake.

"You would not relinquish your grip after you passed out. It was either shred my clothing in an attempt to disentangle you, or sit here." He informed her, and Sarah felt her blush intensify.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It was understandable, under the circumstances."

She shook her head. "I can't believe he died. And I couldn't save him."

Jareth's grip tightened marginally for a brief moment before she felt him force his muscles to relax.

"Ceallach will pay."

"Yes. He will." Sarah echoed the sentiment, reaching up to scrub the remaining traces of tears from her face. Daring to glance up she met Jareth's gaze as he silently studied her. Her breath caught in her throat at the depth in his gaze she couldn't begin identifying. Hesitantly, she shifted her weight, without breaking his gaze. She dropped her eyes first, once again cursing herself as the blood rushed through her cheeks.

"Thank you. For taking care of me."

"Of course. Though now, we must find a way to get out of this infernal dungeon. If I'm not mistaken, Midwinter night is tonight. If there is to be a sacrifice of any kind, Midwinter midnight would be the best hour."

"Right. The Labyrinth said we had to hurry. Now I know why."

"You spoke with the Labyrinth?"

She nodded absently. "While I was passed out. It said to finish what was started."

"You appear to have a strong connection with the realm." Jareth commented.

"Apparently because of what my Gifts are. Training them helped, according to it. But that's something to figure out another time. We need to get out of here. Any ideas?"

"Standing would be a fine way to begin."

Sarah started as she realized she still sat draped across the Goblin King's lap, with his arms loose around her waist. Mortified, she scrambled to her feet faster than she thought she could move.

"Right! Standing, sorry!"

Jareth stood, Sarah noted sourly with movements far more graceful than hers had been. She sighed to herself, eyes widening when one hand gripped her chin lightly and tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

"Rest assured, Sarah, were it a problem, you would have rested on the floor, despite your tenacious hold on my shirt."

"Oh." She breathed, unable to find a more intelligent response.

"Now, you are the best chance of opening the door, so if you would?"

She nodded and moved to the door, kneeling next to it to place her fingertips on the handle. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly and focused on the door in front of her. She could feel the pulsing of magick twining around the lock and her brow furrowed in concentration as she worked to unwind the strands of power that kept the door closed and barred their escape.

It was a delicate process. The pulsing of the threads felt slick, as though coated with a thick oil composed of malevolence. Sarah felt bile rise in the back of her throat the longer she sat in contact with the malignant mass. She physically squirmed as she picked through it until she heard an audible click and felt a faint smile flicker across her face. She gently eased the handle of the door around, pushing it to open. Standing, she peered out into the hallway, wary when she saw that it was empty.

"This is suspicious." She muttered to Jareth.

"He suspects neither of us can break through his hold, I believe. Come, before he discovers differently."

She nodded, but paused, glancing back into the room at the still form of her fallen friend. Swallowing hard, she sent a wordless apology in his direction before pushing the door open completely and stepping out into the hallway. Jareth followed and lifted a torch from a sconce on the wall. "This way."

Sarah gladly let him take the lead, considering the unfamiliar territory. She could hear the silence, odd as that sounded, pressing in around them. She could swear every hair on her neck was standing up in her tense state and her heart was in her throat, hammering with a ferocity she'd never felt before, as though it would leap out at the slightest provocation.

They climbed the stairs leading out of the dungeons, and Sarah watched the light from the torch Jareth carried as it cast shadows dancing along the walls.

"Where are we going?" She whispered the question carefully, afraid the slightest sound would draw attention to them.

"Beyond the dungeons to begin, then we will determine the best course from there."

She nodded absently, though he couldn't see it. After walking up what felt like twelve stories of stairs, Sarah paused, catching her breath as Jareth drew to a halt in front of a heavy door.

"This leads into the second floor of the castle."

"Second?" Sarah echoed, incredulously. "What happened to the first floor?"

Jareth shrugged, as though it was common knowledge. "The first floor doesn't lead directly to the dungeons, as it hinders would be escapees."

"Like us."

"So it would seem. We must gain our bearings before proceeding."

She watched Jareth peer out the small square window in the door.

"There appears to be no one in the hall. Be prepared, regardless."

"I will be."

Jareth eased the door open, and stepped into the hallway. Sarah followed, heart hammering in her chest. Maybe, just maybe, they could get out unseen and have some idea of where to go next.

She felt that hope die as she stepped around Jareth and glanced down the far end of the hallway. A horde of goblins stood, motionless and staring in their direction. She flinched at the firelight glittering in those dead, dead eyes, and took an involuntary step back.

The entire pack seemed to see this as their cue and a restless quaver spread through the ranks, a breath of anticipation.

"Sarah." Jareth's voice was quiet, calm. He tightened his grip on the torch momentarily, before suddenly flinging it at the horde. Squeaks of surprise echoed as the fire flared at their feet and Jareth turned, grabbing Sarah by the shoulders and propelling her in the opposite direction.

"Run!"

She needed no further urging. She ran as fast as she could, darting down the hallway with Jareth close on her heels. She could hear the goblins as they overcame their surprise and gave chase and added an extra burst of speed.

"This way!" Sarah called over her shoulder as a doorway became visible in front of her. She slammed through it, and heard Jareth follow after her scant seconds later, closing the door behind them with a resounding thud.

Breathless, she bent with her hands on her knees, sucking much needed air into her lungs. She looked up cautiously, eyes widening as recognition of where she was clicked into place.

Stairs. Everywhere. Winding in impossible directions, massive flights of stone snaked around the room, even on the walls and on the ceiling. Behind her she heard Jareth's murmur confirm it.

"The Escher room."

"Is there a way out of here, besides the one we came in?" She managed to get the breath to ask.

"There." He pointed to a doorway on the far wall, about fifteen or twenty feet in the air.

She huffed out a breath. "Beautiful. How do we get there?"

"We travel in the magick of the room, Sarah. There is no telling where we end up when we climb, but climb we must."

She nodded. "All right. Splitting up is obviously out of the question."

"Quite. This way." Jareth made a beeline for a staircase on his left side and she turned, following him. Up the stairs they went, disappearing into a shadowed doorway.

A gasp ripped from her throat when she exited and found they were standing on an out hanging plateau, upside down. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground, and she felt no danger of falling, but she saw the floor when she looked up.

"My, how amusing."

Sarah paled at the voice, and spun quickly, still staring up at the floor. Ceallach stood in the entry way they had come through, Ludo at his back, followed by a squadron of goblins. She felt her heart sink at the blank, empty eyes of the hoard, and it fell further when the order fell from Ceallach's lips effortlessly.

"Retrieve them. I want them alive, but that is the only requirement." The goblins swarmed over the myriad staircases vanishing into doorways and appearing all over the room from every direction.

"Sarah, this way." Jareth grabbed her hand, pulling her towards another corridor and they ran, down a flight of stairs this time, and around a corner to another flight of stairs that left them exiting a doorway two levels higher than their previous location.

Still the goblins hunted, and Sarah felt the adrenaline pumping through her as they climbed and climbed, aiming for the door on the wall that grew frustratingly near, then farther away.

"Back!" Jareth warned, pushing her into another alcove as a pair of goblins rushed past. He yanked her arm again and they took off in the direction the goblins had come from. The exited another staircase and were along the wall to the left of where Ceallach stood with Ludo behind him.

Sarah shivered when she saw the smile on his face, and heard his next order.

"Ludo. Bring them down."

Ludo threw back his head and sang the song calling rocks, but with a distinct difference to the tone. It was lower, a bass-like rumbling, but with a wrongness in the pitch that Sarah could feel echoing in her very bones.

She felt her balance falter and she pitched forward, nearly falling from the ledge as the room shook with an indescribable force. She felt a hand on her arm yank her back, barely missing the piece of staircase that fell from above aiming for her head.

Ludo was tearing the room apart with his song.

"Can he do that?" Sarah cried as they ran unsteadily on.

"Apparently he can, as he is." Jareth answered as he tugged her down another staircase, one arm on the wall for balance, the other holding her arm above the elbow as he propelled her forward. Sarah could feel a stitch in her side begin to ache as she ran and she cursed under her breath as they darted through the increasing flow of stone that showered down on them.

She shrieked when she saw the staircase crumble in front of them, falling away and revealing a gaping hole.

"Jareth, look out!"

He leapt the gap effortlessly and turned, motioning her to follow.

"Jump, Sarah!"

Without stopping to think about the distance, she flung herself over the gap and gasped when she fell short, her torso landing hard on the stone floor while her legs dangled over the void. She wheezed, feeling the breath rushing from her lungs with a whoosh. She felt a hand on the collar of the jacket she wore, pulling her over the edge. She scrambled to her feet, holding her stomach gingerly. Waiting only a split second, long enough to gulp in a deep breath, she took off running, once again being tugged along by Jareth.

Her stomach was churning and she could taste bile burning in the back of her throat as she ran. Something was happening to the room, she could feel it. The magick was weakening, and as she ran along the wall, she felt her center of balance shift chaotically. Daring to look around her, she felt her heart leap as the door they were reaching for was directly ahead of them. A burst of adrenaline charged through her and she ran faster watching the distance close. Ten feet. Five feet. Two feet. One foot.

And then she was falling.

Sarah watched in surprised horror as the distance to their goal widened as the floor fell out from beneath them. She released a startled yelp, barely registering Jareth falling beside her. Then, arms snaked around her and she screamed softly as she was rolled midair the moment before impact. Again, Sarah had her breath stolen from her as Jareth twisted to land before she did, cushioning her fall. Gagging for air, she rolled off of him and lay curled on her side, unable to move.

A pair of boots came slowly into her field of vision and she weakly struggled to scoot away, to escape. A low, ominous chuckle filled her ears and echoed in her head.

"No." She managed to whisper, before she felt the first tendrils of power seeping into her mind like a thick fog. She pushed at the presence, fought to evict it from her thoughts and that oily chuckle came again, forcing her to strengthen her struggles.

Ceallach kneeled next to her, dangling Jareth's amulet in front of her eyes.

"Oh, Sarah. Blessed as you are, bonded as you are, I still hold the amulet of the King. Your power is nothing compared to mine. Now, be still."

To her own horror, Sarah watched her limbs still obediently. Silently, she cried out, screaming in her own head at her arms to move, to strike out. To take the amulet and destroy whatever link he forged to it. But she lay quietly, betrayed by her own body in a moment of vulnerability, imprisoned in the split second she had been disoriented from the fall.

"Good girl. Now, stand up."

Shakily, she obeyed, a prisoner within her own mind. Her movements were jerky and abrupt, but she eventually managed to stand staring at the grinning man in front of her.

Ceallach reached out to trail his fingers down her cheek. Sarah wanted to flinch away, but could only rail privately in her mind as his touch made her stomach roil.

"Good girl." Ceallach repeated. "Now, we're going to go for a little walk. Ludo, take the other prisoner with you, as he's in no shape to walk."

He moved behind her, put a hand to the small of her back, giving her a harsh shove. Sarah stumbled and began walking jerkily despite her best efforts to force her body back under her own control. Dimly, she realized she now knew what Jason meant when he'd described being controlled by Ceallach earlier. She could only watch through her own eyes as her movements were controlled by that slimy force within her mind that she couldn't cleanse herself of. Helplessly, she watched as Ludo picked Jareth up and carried him under one arm like a sack of potatoes. The Goblin King was quite unconscious, and had been set upon by goblins while she struggled with Ceallach. As a result, Jareth was bound hand and foot and would be unable to move regardless of whether he was able to regain conscious.

"Now, we're going to go to a special place in the Labyrinth. No dawdling, Sarah. We have a lot to accomplish in the next few hours."

With another chilling smile, he led the way out of the castle and into the Labyrinth.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah could feel the darkness closing in around her, punctuated only by flashes of lightning so high in the atmosphere, no clear lightning bolts were visible. Rather, the flashes from behind the clouds appeared to be camera flashes, as though the heavens themselves were watching, a macabre paparazzi recording these last moments on their trek. Thunder could be heard rumbling faintly in the distance, a chilling drumbeat echoing throughout the land, their funeral dirge. The thickness in the air was pulsating, and Sarah felt as though every breath she drew left a layer of molasses on her lungs working slowly to drown her from within.

She actually hoped that it would. Her lungs burned and her legs ached, and she wasn't sure how long they'd been trekking their way through the Labyrinth. Ceallach was actually whistling as he moved through the passageways effortlessly. Sarah periodically tested his control, hoping to catch him off guard, but his control was ironclad. Worse, with every attempt to escape, he sent a burning lash of power through her head, bringing tears to her eyes and causing her to fall to the ground. Ruthlessly he forced her to her feet each time and pushed her forward. In the distance, she could see a tree line rising from the ground and her heart sank. They weren't going to Firey Forest, were they?

Ceallach turned to face her, and as though he'd read her thoughts – which he probably had – calmly informed her.

"That isn't the forest you wandered into during your last visit, Sarah. No, this is the White Forest, a sacred place within the Labyrinth. This is a place where the rulers are brought to be tried and executed, the place where new rulers rise where the old fall."

As the trees grew closer, Sarah saw why the place was named the White Forest, the trees appeared to be bleached of color at first glance. Closer study showed a milky luminescence in the branches and the leaves, reminding her of what mother of pearl inlay looked like. The forest glittered dimly, and the beauty of it was overwhelming. It sickened her to think of its planned use. She felt despair welling up, threatening to overcome her with every step they took leading deeper into the forest. Her feet dragged with every step, and while she privately liked to think her body was rebelling, she knew with an unwavering certainty she was hurt more than she felt from her repeated attempts at escape and resulting attacks.

Finally, they arrived at a clearing in the center of the forest. A tall stone dominated the setting, in the same white but not white coloring of the trees around them. Its height reached Sarah's waist, it was as twice as long as she was tall, and as wide as full size bed. She could only stare at in a mixture of wonder and horror, for she knew that this was where the execution was to take place.

This was where Ceallach brought them to die.

Panic clawed at her throat as she watched Ludo place Jareth on the stone, laying him flat on the smooth white surface. His bound hands were chained to a metal loop embedded in the stone. Numbly she thought his pale coloring matched the stone perfectly and she mentally shook herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Ceallach moved into her line of sight.

"Now, Sarah, you have a very important role here, did you know that?"

She glared at him from the prison of her own body, defying him with her gaze. He merely smirked.

"You see, since you've gone and bonded with the land, you're the perfect candidate to bring this criminal to justice. After all in his name, with his seal, he's committed such horrible actions against the land, you know. Why, he's hardly fit to be King." 

As he spoke, Ceallach twirled Jareth's medallion around his finger nonchalantly and Sarah followed the movement with her eyes. If she could only get the amulet and give it back to Jareth. Without it, the Labyrinth would be forced to believe whatever its holder said or did, as it was the mark of the King. With Jareth dead, nothing would stop Ceallach from destroying the Kingdom as the so-called rightful new King. Inwardly, Sarah cursed the Labyrinth for providing such a mark that proved to be easily stolen and used to commit such vile acts.

She registered movement from the corner of her eye before Ceallach's hand smashed into the side of her face. He backhanded her and she fell to the ground, stunned.

"Sarah, you aren't listening to me. You need to obey your new King! Now, stand up!"

Sarah felt her body jerk into action at the command and tried to fight it, but again, liquid fire flooded through her mind, sending pain coursing through every nerve ending in her body. Unable to scream, she could only wait until her body stopped jerking on the ground. Again, Ceallach commanded her to stand and this time she didn't resist as her limbs shakily moved and rearranged themselves into a standing position.

Ceallach nodded his satisfaction. "Good. Now, we may begin."

He turned his back to her and moved to stand in front of the altar where Jareth lay. He began to speak in a low tone, in a language Sarah couldn't even begin to understand, the syllables harsh and clipped and ugly sounding to her ears. Sarah could feel a pressure building in the air with every word. The wind rose, whipping through the trees and ripping each word from Ceallach's mouth as soon as he spoke it.

He motioned her to walk forward with one hand and helplessly she complied. He finished his last sentence in a harsh cadence and turned to her, eyes bright with an inhuman glee.

"Only in this, the darkest hour of the year, can we find a new light. Pick up a knife, Sarah." He gestured to a tray that held a pair of gleaming athames and she saw her hand lift and grasp one, bringing it close to her body, until both hands held the hilt tightly.

Ceallach stepped to the side, motioning her to take his place. In growing horror, she stood above where Jareth lay.

"Cold iron," Ceallach remarked conversationally, "Is the only known way to truly destroy a Fae. Now, Sarah, I want you to take that blade, drive it into his neck and rip his throat open."

'_NO!' _Sarah screamed in her mind even as she raised the blade in her arms over Jareth.

"Yes." Ceallach hissed. "Yes, do it, Sarah! Kill him!"

'_NO!' _Her eyes squeezed shut as the blade began its descent.

"Kill him!"

"NO!" The word tore from her throat as she felt a harsh thud of the blade impacting and she wrenched herself sideways, slamming into Ceallach. In a split second, she felt his control snap and with a scream of triumph, she scrambled to her feet and ran, snatching the remaining blade from the tray as she flung herself deeper into the forest.

"Sarah!" She heard Ceallach's roar from behind her and she ran faster, even as her horrified mind tried to deny what had occurred in the last few seconds.

'_Jareth can't be dead. I didn't kill him, I can't have killed him!'_

But over and over, she felt the jarring impact of the blade resonating up her arms and she was forced to blink back the tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

Something slammed into her from behind and she went flying, slamming into a tree and falling sideways to the ground. She stared in horror as a large, black wolf slowly morphed back into a very angry looking Ceallach. His eyes blazed with fury and he reached down to grab her by the throat.

She felt the power welling up before she realized it and she threw out a hand. A shimmering bolt of lightning shot from her fingertips and slammed into his chest, throwing him away from her. Weakly, she used the tree trunk to pull herself to her feet.

Ceallach recovered quickly and snarled at her.

"So, the little human wants to try a duel arcane? I'll eradicate you, like the vermin you are!"

He flicked his wrist and a ball of red flame appeared in his hand. He flung it at her and she barely scrambled back, watching the flame smash into the tree and sear straight through the bark, leaving a gaping hold where she'd been leaning. With a cry of horror, she dodged again as another flame raced towards her. She flung out another and more lightning erupted. Ceallach fluidly dived, and the lightning crashed through a tree branch sending it plummeting to the ground.

He turned, sending a ball of pure energy towards her and she darted to the side. Too slow, she felt it slam into her right arm sending her spinning around and stumbling to the ground. He formed another energy sphere and threw it at her. Sarah rolled, yelping when it hit the ground next to her and sent dirt flying into her eyes. She blinked rapidly, getting to her knees and crawling for cover. She slipped behind a tree in time to narrowly miss another red ball of fire that tore part of the trunk of the tree off. Pushing herself to her feet and clutching her right arm that had gone numb from the energy impact, she leaped over a fallen branch and darted behind another tree.

She heard Ceallach laugh a second before the branches literally reached out for her, whipping at her hair and face. She shrieked and ducked, trying to claw her way free from the brambles as they twined around her and tore at her body.

Sarah grabbed the knife she still held, and hacked at the branches that were trying to imprison her, fighting her way free. She stumbled away from the trap, and turned looking wildly around for Ceallach. It felt as though all of her senses were heightened, but she couldn't hear anything past the pounding of her own heart in her ears. She stumbled through the trees, weaving haphazardly. She heard a twig snap to her left and turned in time to see the black wolf that was Ceallach leap at her. She threw up her good arm to block him and cried out in agony as the strong, lupine jaws closed around her forearm, dragging her to the ground. Her head cracked against the hard packed earth and her vision went white.

She lay stunned as the wolf worried at her arm like a bone, snarling low in his throat the entire time. Weakly, she renewed her struggles, bringing up her still numb right arm clumsily, and beating at the furred head. She summoned another bolt of lightning, but it was at half the normal power from before. Still, it weakly jolted the wolf, enough to free her arm and cause it to leap back, growling at her. She slashed at it with the blade still in her now mangled and bleeding left arm. Faster than she could follow, a large paw with claws extended whipped out and knocked the blade from her hand, sending it sliding across the clearing.

Sarah clenched her teeth and glared at the wolf, calling on her telepathy to send it flying across the clearing. She watched in horrified fascination as it morphed midair and resumed the humanoid shape of Ceallach, who landed neatly on his feet. He smirked at her and knelt to pick up the knife. Point his unarmed hand at her, he aimed a bolt of lightning of his own at her and she couldn't move fast enough to escape. She shrieked in pain as it ripped through her, squirming on the ground. Flinging out her arm at Ceallach again, she again used her telepathy to fling him into a tree.

He slammed into the tree trunk, and recovered quickly, retaliating with a well placed energy sphere that sent Sarah flying back, slamming into a tree trunk. She hit the ground hard, and couldn't bite back the sob of pain as she rolled and pushed herself to a sitting position. A shadow loomed over her and she tried to scramble away from Ceallach as he reached down and grabbed her by the throat pulling her to her feet.

She gasped, choking for air as she tried to kick at him. He spoke over her struggles as though they were discussing the weather, or the scenery.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What a disappointment you've proven to be. I would've granted you so much power, ruling at my side. Power I'm sure you've never imagined. Now, I just have to kill you. And for struggling, I won't give you an easy death. Oh no, you're going to feel what it's like to be melted from within, just like that pesky goblin you stumbled on."

Sarah's eyes widened as the hand around her throat began to burn. The burning sensation continued, sweeping through her entire body. Liquid fire burned in her veins, sending agony to every fingertip and down to her toes. She panted for breath as she felt her blood beginning to boil. Tears of pain slipped down her face and she bit down on her lip hard to keep from screaming. Blackness dotted her vision and she felt the certainty of death hovering in the wings, ready to sweep her away. She almost wept in gratitude when she felt her hold on consciousness slipping, even as fresh sweat broke out on her body.

A blinding flash of light burst through the clearing and Sarah thought for sure her death was at hand. She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to end. Her brow furrowed when she registered a voice calling her name from far away.

"Sarah! Sarah, don't go to sleep. Open your eyes, you have to finish this!"

She frowned. Finish what? She was dying? Who could possibly be calling for her? All she wanted to do was lie down and let it end. It was over. Jason was dead. Jareth was dead by her hand, and soon she would join them. She tried to tune out the annoying voice pleading with her.

"Sarah? Come on, Sarah! Please, sweetheart, open your eyes!"

Sweetheart?!

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she gazed in shock at the shimmering form of Jason hovering in front of her. Ceallach lay in a heap across from her and her gaze darted back and forth between the two.

"J-Jason?" Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "B-but how? What? What is this? What's going on?"

He smiled sadly down at her. "This is my last gift. My one last chance to help you end this. Remember, sweetheart, you promised me you'd finish him. Now do it."

She nodded and pushed herself shakily to her feet once more. 

"Jason. Oh, Jason, I-I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry things happened this way! I'd give anything to change them!"

He shook his head. "It's not your fault, Sarah! Come on, there's no need for forgiveness, at least not from me. Beat that bastard then live! Live, Sarah, the life you deserve, ok? I can't stay much longer, so this is goodbye for good, all right?"

She nodded wordlessly and reached out a shaking hand to him. His own hand stretched out and passed through hers as he slowly vanished in front of her eyes. Sarah swallowed back the lump in her throat and stared at the unmoving form of Ceallach. She took one shaky step towards him and felt her foot connect with something. Looking down, she saw the athame on the ground, glinting with the flashes of lightning still illuminating the sky. She leaned down and snatched it, continuing her trek towards her enemy.

Cautiously she drew closer, hesitating when she stood next to him. Knife gripped tightly in her hand, she exhaled shakily and studied him for any signs of movement. He didn't look to be breathing and she slowly leaned closer. She glared at his still form and silently wished the ground would just open up and swallow him. Another gleam of lightning revealed Jareth's amulet clutched tightly in his fist. Tentatively she reached out, moving to pry it free.

She screamed when his other hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her to the ground. Frantically she kicked at him, struggling. They rolled along the forest floor, fighting for the amulet. Finally, Ceallach gained the upper hand, straddling Sarah and grinning down at her, dangling the amulet over her face.

"I win, Sarah. You lose."

She brandished the knife at him, slashing at his arms. He only laughed, grabbing her wrist and leaning forward, his face close to hers.

"And what, pray tell, do you intend to do, hmm? Are you going to kill me with this?"

"No." Sarah whispered back. She lurched upwards, smashing her forehead into his nose.

He let out a startled cry and jerked back, releasing her wrist. She brought the knife up and across, burying it in the wrist of the arm that held the amulet. He roared in fury, dropping the amulet and rolling off of her. She rolled to the opposite side, pushing herself up on one arm and glaring at him.

"No." She repeated, as he busied himself with wrenching the blade from his arm. "No, I'm not going to kill you! I'm going to **forget **you!"

He finally yanked the blade out of his arm, glaring at her as blood poured from his nose.

"That makes no sense. Stupid girl. You should have killed me. Not killing me signed your own death warrant!" He started for her and she screamed again.

"I'M GOING TO FORGET YOU!"

The ground beneath them rumbled and Ceallach froze, looking around. He watched in horror as the ground he stood on began to crumble beneath him, showing a dark hold below. He tried to change course, backing away, but the crumbling followed him. He stepped backwards frantically only to have his foot meet air. Flailing wildly, he fell. Down a dark shaft.

Sarah listened to his screams grow fainter and fainter. Closing her eyes she willed the ground to knit back together, sealing the opening of the oubliette. Murmuring to herself, she stood slowly.

"After all, an oubliette is where you put things you want to forget."

She stumbled over to where Jareth's amulet lay and sank slowly to her knees. Reaching out a trembling hand, she gingerly picked it up. A jolt went through her when she touched the cool, metallic surface and she instantly dropped it again. Lifting it by the chain the second time around, she examined the amulet in the weak light. The metallic gleam looked to be coated with a sticky substance, and with a wince, she realized it was blood.

That was the last straw. Sarah dropped the amulet again and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Hot furious tears borne of pain and loss coursed down her cheeks and in the silence, Sarah wept her despair into the night.

0

0

0

0

0

Sarah wasn't sure how long she sat in the forest, weeping until she had no tears left. Dully, she noted the lightning had continued, and a light rain was falling. She reached out for the amulet again, pushing it to catch the rain as it fell. She watched the droplets wash away the blood coating the surface, running in pale red rivulets into the dark soil. When one side was clean, she flipped it carefully to rinse the other side.

Rain fell harder, drenching her but she watched until the last drop of blood was removed from the amulet. Picking it up by the chain, she pulled it from the mud and climbed to her feet, wincing when her limbs screamed in protest. Much as she didn't want to face the reality of being alone in the Labyrinth, she knew she had to return the amulet to where Jareth was, so the Labyrinth itself would know the fate of its King.

She trudged through the forest, back into the clearing. As she drew near the stone table, she saw Jareth laying so still, she exhaled shakily and bit back a sob. She could only stand and stare at him, cursing herself for being so weak. She closed her eyes, trying to blink back the fresh tears that stung. She sighed and lifted her gaze back to the stone table, moving to it. She was brought up short when Jareth shifted.

Jareth shifted.

He moved.

He wasn't dead.

"Jareth!" She thought she screamed, but her throat was so raw it came out in a harsh rasp. She lurched towards the table quickly, nearly stumbling and falling in the process. Only by reaching out and catching herself on the edge of the table did she keep herself from crashing to the ground.

Staring down in wonder, she murmured.

"You're not dead? I didn't kill you?"

"No. However, an inch to the left and I fear I would be unable to yell at goblins for quite some time."

Sarah choked back a laugh. The knife was embedded in the stone next to Jareth's neck, bare millimeters from his skin. She could only stare at it sticking up from the table until Jareth cleared his throat.

"Sarah perhaps you could untie me and explain what happened?"

She nodded and reached for the knife, wrenching it out of the table so she could use it to cut the ropes that tied him down. Once free, he moved to sit on the edge of the table, looking at Sarah expectantly. She stood, balancing herself with the edge of the table.

Jareth sighed and motioned for her to use it as a seat, as he was. She complied and twisted her hands in her lap.

"Sarah?" Jareth spoke her name in a questioning tone. "What happened? Where is Ceallach?"

In a hoarse voice, Sarah haltingly explained everything that had transpired since their fall in the Escher room.

By the end of it all, Jareth had lifted an eyebrow and a faint smirk could be seen lifting the corner of his lips.

"That was rather devious, Sarah. Whether you realize it or not, you have granted Ceallach a slow, agonizing death."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"You stabbed him with cold iron. Infection will start instantaneously, sapping his powers and spreading intense pain. Within one day he will be feverish and delusional. Within three days, he will be dead. It will be far from pleasant."

She was silent a moment as she digested this fact.

"It's not enough. Not for what he did." She whispered brokenly.

"No. No, it is not, but it is over now."

"Yeah. It is. And Jason, he's really gone now. At least I kept my word to him. Oh, that reminds me."

She lifted the amulet she still held, dangling by the chain. Her hands trembled slightly with pain and fatigue.

"I think this is yours."

Jareth took the amulet, staring at it for a moment before he placed the chain over his neck. He let out a slow breath and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Sarah. You have saved my kingdom. Anything you like, if I can grant it, is yours."

Sarah managed a lop-sided smile and shrugged.

"I'll get back to you on that. I think I'm going to pass out now."

As soon as she finished her last word, Sarah's eyes rolled back in her head and she pitched forward. Jareth darted forward and caught her before she could fall off of the table.

He let loose a low chuckle.

"Ah, Sarah." Shifting, he lifted her until she was held more securely. "Time to get

you home, shall we?"

Drawing on his restored power, Jareth felt the whispering caress of the Labyrinth in the back of his mind, welcoming him back into power, even as he vanished from the forest, Sarah in his arms.

End Chapter 15

0

Author's Notes II: It's almost over!! Just an epilogue to write, then Field of Innocence will have come to an end! So? Tell me what you think! Please leave a review, if you feel so inclined. Thanks again, and I'll see y'all next chapter!

Love,  
Me.


End file.
